


Young Blood ; the broken souls

by AliceDream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Academy, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Badass, Blood, But can be serious, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mystery, Oblivious Bang Chan, Sassy Minho, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Weapons, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, or at least he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDream/pseuds/AliceDream
Summary: In a world where only the 20% of the population has super powers, 8 boys meet at the "JYP academy " and start a journey to find a purpose to their lifes. The problem comes when the government take them for dangerous and they have to fight for their lifes.Or:// Hyunjin gets a new job at the JYP agency as an undercover student. He tries not to get attached to anyone while he investigates missing students cases, but 7 boys won't let him alone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 60
Kudos: 189





	1. End of the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first time writing a fic, so I'm sorry If It gets boring :'(  
> Also, I noticed there are not many AUs where the main ship is seungjin, so here I am , trying to change It !!  
> Oh and! Sorry If there are any grammatical mistakes or smth like that, english is not my first language but I'll try my best ! PROMISE :) 
> 
> I'll also recommend bg music to listen to while you read it in every chapter!  
> Also fanarts made by me! You can see them in my instagram @babystaynationin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will have it's own fanarts made by me :) , also updates and curiosities with the hashtag #YBTBS . You can see them on my instagram @babystaynationin

The night seemed eternal. Little stars painted the sky while the full moon illuminated the city.  
Screams, car horns and sirens echoed all over the city making them feel like this was some kind of apocalypsis. Well, maybe it wasn't the end of the world, but it was the end of what they knew.  
The wind was getting crazy and the heavy rain started to fall.

"Someone must be really angry", comments Hyunjin, cracking a little smile without looking away from his hyung.

"You're right, _he_ must be very angry" answers Chan in a serious tone.

"You should go hyung, they need you there" says Hyunjin, now lowering his gun at the height of his hyung's shoulder.

The two of them ended up on the rooftop of the JYP agency, face to face, pointing each other with their guns but not daring to pull the trigger.

"You know I'm not going anywhere without you" Chan answers him, no change in his tone.

Hyunjin changes his expression to a more serious and cold one, but his voice betrays him, "you know I can't Chan hyung" comes out as a painful whisper.

"Please hyung"

"Just...believe in me this time"


	2. The roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaayyyy let's start this!!!!!  
> For this chapter I recommend to listen to DEAN - D Half Moon (ft.Gaeko), only If you want to of course.

**Hyunjin POV**

It was the first day of winter when Hyunjin got into Jinyoung's car to head for the JYP academy. They decided not to talk for the first hours and just enjoy the view, since snow started to fall on their way there. 

"How much is left to arrive, hyung?", the boy asks tilting his head towards the road from the back seat.

"Only 5 minutes left, why? Can't wait to start your classes?" Jinyoung answers looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait" scoffs him, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He already knew everything they imparted in that academy, not to mention he got the higher score at the 'JYP entrance exam' (an exam students needed to pass in order to enter the academy).

"The teacher will introduce you when you get to class, so be nice and don't cause any trouble, you understand?" Jinyoung scolds him like a parent.

"I'm not 12 hyung, I know how to behave" Hyunjin answers him, earning a fake sob from his hyung and a "they grow so fast" coming as a fake cry.

"We've only known each other for 3 months"

"And I still feel like a dad sending his child to his first day of school" protests Jinyoung.

"But like, seriously now, you should behave, remember that you're on duty" comments with a more serious tone.

"Speaking about that, why do I have to be undercover?" asks Hyunjin full of curiosity. It was his first time doing this kind of job and he was kind of nervous to be honest, not to mention he felt ridiculous using an uniform. 

"The headmaster thinks It will be easier for you to collect information, since It doesn't look like students would be 100% sincere with the agents" Jinyoung answers him without taking his eyes from the road.

If he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Gossip would be a good start for his investigation, not to mention he could also visit some clubs to ask for information without standing out.

"And what about the archives I asked for? I need some more data about the lives of these students to start a proper investigation", says Hyunjin to which Jinyoung answers as he stops the car, "They will send you the information tomorrow, there have been some problems at the agency with the computers lately".

"What problems?" asks Hyunjin as he gets out the car, backpack over one of his shoulders.

"They tried to hack us, again" shrugs Jinyoung, locking the car.

"You look unbothered" Hyunjin smiles slightly at his hyung, "Not really, It's impossible to hack our system, but we can't find the source of the attack so I've been having this crazy night shifts for weeks" sighs Jinyoung as he walks out of the parking, Hyunjin beside him.

"Have you tried the tracking program?" 

"Yeah, but unless Nemo knows how to use a computer, they redirectionated the signal to the bottom of the sea" explains Jinyoung.

The parking, as well as the road, was covered by a thin layer of snow , and not just that, the entire campus was being buried slowly under the snow. The snow's crunchy sounds could be heard while they headed to the academy's main entrance.

There were not many students left out of the building which indicated that classes must be starting soon.

"You know where to go right?" asks his hyung to which Hyunjin answers with a reassuring smile before entering the building "second floor, class 3". 

**Seungmin POV**

There were 5 minutes left for the class to begin and Seungmin was still sleepy, all because of having ignored his hyung's warnings last night and having studied until dawn for the English exam.

"So, these suitcases arrived this morning at our dorm, and I'm sure they must belong to my roommate", Jisung had been talking about some bags all morning, and honestly he wasn't very interested. Seungmin opened his book and looked over what they did yesterday in class while Jisung kept talking to him.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Jisung says and Seungmin looks at him apologetically, "No ,sorry, I had a bad night".

"Studying until dawn again?, man, you should get rid of this bad habit of yours or else you will become a zombie like Chan hyung" jokes Jisung. Seungmin wanted to protest but the brown-haired boy was right.

"Anyways, wanna hang out this afternoon?" asks Jisung. Seungmin was about to say yes but remembered Jeongin asked him to cover him at work, since he had some business to attend to. "Sorry Ji, I have work to do at the cafe this afternoon" the red haired says, "Then, we will hang out at the cafe!" the other blurts out. 

"Felix, Innie wanna come?" asks the two blondes in front of them, to which the two turn simultaneously , "Sure, I don't have anything better to do" comments the freckled one, "Sorry hyung, I can't, I have a few things to do later" answers the fox like boy letting his white pearl teeth show off as he smiled.

Jisung nods and gets back to his preview talk, to which now Seungmin listens.

"So, If my guesses are right, my future roommate is coming today" says Jisung.

"The student that skipped 3 months of class?" asks the younger of them all, now interested in their conversation. 

His whole group of friends knew that Jisung and Changbin's roommate had not appeared in the first 3 months of school, something not very seen here.

"Yes, some suitcases arrived at the dorm this morning" repeats Jisung. " You think they will assign him to our class?" asks Felix to which Seungmin answers "Only if he knows how to control his power". 

The academic system of the JYP Academy was a bit different from others. Students were not assigned to a course because of their age, but how well they controlled their powers. That is why the 4 of them were in the same class despite the fact that Jeongin was a year younger than them.

"I'm curious to know what kind of power he has" says Felix with a smile, "I'm curious too" adds Jisung to which Jeongin agrees. Seungmin would lie if he said he wasn't interested in the new student too, there weren't many super-humans in the world and each of them had different and unique powers.

Their little conversation gets interrupted by their anatomy professor.

"Okay guys sit down please, we have a new student" starts with a monotonous voice but a little smile on her face. Seungmin can see Jisung's face light up from the corner of his eyes and a small "I knew It" comes out of his mouth.

"This is Hwang Hyunjin, and he has been assigned to our class so please be nice with him" explains the teacher, to which inaudible whispers and giggles can be heard all over the class as soon as the mentioned one smiles brightly and bows politely.

Seungmin understands why, like, holy shit that guy is gorgeous. He can't help but scan him up and down. The new student was wearing the same black uniform as them but for some reason It looked better on him, he had black night hair ,parted a little at one side, and his mullet was picking out from behind his neck. Plump lips, dark orbs, thick eyebrows, tall, this Hyunjin guy had it all.

The teacher speaks again pointing to the seat behind Seungmin and Jisung, "You can sit there Hyunjin", to which the boy nods and takes the seat.

The class falls silent as the professor starts the class, everyone too focused on taking notes to keep an eye on the new student.

Well, everyone but Seungmin. For some reason he was getting nervous just knowing that the handsome/cute guy was behind him, so he couldn't focus 100% on the class.

The class passed rather quickly and the first bell rang. As soon as the teacher got out the class Jisung turned around to talk to Hyunjin.

"You are in room 207, aren't you?" asks excitedly. Hyunjin looks at him a little confused before answering "Yes, I just moved there, how did y-".

A heart shaped smile blooms on Jisung's face and interrupts the taller boy "I KNEW IT!!, see Seungmin? I was right! He IS the missing roommate" looks at Seungmin expectantly. The red haired boy couldn't help it but elbow him slightly before speaking, "Sorry about that Hyunjin, my name is Kim Seungmin and this squirrel looking guy is Han Jisung, nice to meet you" giving him the most sincere smile he could.

"Aaaaaand I'm Lee Felix and that is Yang Jeongin!" says Felix while he takes the empty seat next to Hyunjin and Jeongin waves brightly from behind the red haired and the squirrel boy.

"Nice to meet you" smiles shyly Hyunjin. 

"Sorry for being so spontaneous, Jisung just wanted to know if you were his new roommate" apologizes again Seungmin, first impressions are important, he repeats in his head.

"No problem, really" Hyunjin brushes that off, "Wait… You said roommate?, you are in room 207 too?" he asks Jisung to which the other boy nods excited, "I'll lead you there after school if you want, that way it won't be awkward when you meet Changbin hyung, the other roommate" offers Jisung.

"That will be helpful, thank you" answers Hyunjin. 

"So Hyunjin how old are you? Just in case we have to call you hyung" Felix changes the topic, "You guys look my age, I'm 19" says the taller.

"Not my case then, I'm still the only one in the class that's 18" affirms Jeongin to which the others smile slightly. "That's admirable, I heard It's very difficult for 18 year olds to be in this class" comments Hyunjin surprised.

"Right? Our youngest is a genius!" shouts Jisung throwing himself to the blonde to hug him, earning protests from the maknae.

"Not really, is just that my power is too easy to control" says Jeongin to which Felix answers fake crying while he holds his hand over his heart, "My feelings are hurt, electricity is difficult to control, otherwise I'll be in class 4 with the other hyungs".

"Electricity?" Hyunjin asks curiously. 'Right, they didn't tell him their powers' thinks Seungmin.

"What about we do a round to introduce ourselves a little?" proposes Jisung. Seungmin can tell that his friend is really trying to befriend the new student.

All of them nod, and Jeongin starts the introductions. "My name is Yang Jeongin, but you already knew that, and my powers consist in electricity control. I really hate maths, like a lot, and I work at a cafe named Soul Cup located a few blocks away from here. So, if you ever feel thirsty you know where to go!" the younger introduces himself, and the other boys laugh at the free promotion the younger gave his workplace.

"My name is Kim Seungmin and I'm a pyrokinetic" says Seungmin and Hyunjin let's out a 'wow, that's so cool' as a response.

"He is also a clean freak" jokes Jisung as Seungmin slaps his shoulder and Hyunjin laughs brightly.

"Alright, my turn!, my name is Lee Felix and I can control the energy, something like Jeongin's power but in my case, the energy doesn't take the form of electricity but it turns into energy waves to put It simple" says the freckled one.

"Han Jisung! Best good looking guy in this academy, I can control storms so don't make me angry or a tornado will hit the academy and I don't take responsibility ", Hyunjin can't tell if the last part is a joke or not because the other guys look at him alarmed.

"He loses control of his powers when he's angry" Felix explains him whispering.

"Your turn hyung" says Jeongin and Hyunjin starts speaking.

"As the professor said earlier my name is Hwang Hyunjin and my power consists in stopping my heart beat ,which is not really a big deal, sorry If you expected something cooler" says laughing nervously.

"That's cool! Imagine how many pranks you could do with that!" says Jisung visibly surprised. "Yeah, a really cruel joke" shakes his head Seungmin.

They spend the next few minutes between classes talking and becoming friends with Hyunjin, who turns out to be a really nice and easy-to-talk person.

That day Seungmin learned that Hyunjin had to skip class for 3 months because he wasn't in Korea due to his father's work. They also learned that he likes to dance and is most likely to join the academy's dance group, to which Felix encouraged him excited to have a new dancing partner.

It would be an understatement to say that they weren't the only ones interested in Hyunjin, other students tried to talk to him as well, mostly girls. But, they noticed he felt uncomfortable with all the attention, especially when the girls started to ask questions like "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Which one of us would you date?" and "You should hung out with us some day", so as soon as the bell rang they dragged him out of class.

"So Hyunjin, are you prepared to see the dorm?" asked Jisung when the 5 of them were out of the building heading to the dorms.

"Sure, I still need to meet the hyung you told me about" answers the black haired.

"Just a reminder before entering the room, they are a bit messy, so don't be surprised" Seungmin whispers.

"If you need anything I'm just 3 rooms to the left from you, room 204, and Seungmin and Innie are in the first floor, room 123" smiles Felix to which Jisung protests "Why would he need anything from you guys? He has me!".

Seungmin can't hold his sigh and Jeongin blurts out "because you can get really annoying sometimes hyung, not to mention that to any person that loves tidiness you are like hell" shaking his head. Jisung acts hurt but doesn't complain since he knows they are just joking. Right?

  
  
  



	3. Run away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhhhhh sorry for the wait. Umm I have no excuses ;D

**Changbin POV**

  
He was sure he could hear Jisung's keys and voice behind the door but he couldn't understand anything of what he was saying, even so, It looked like he was talking to someone. 

He was late, but he took the time to talk to someone in the hall?, If Chan kills him for being late he is going to blame Jisung.

As soon as the squirrel boy opened the door Changbin used his telekinesis to throw him a pillow. "YOUR STUPID ASS IS LATE, CHAN HYUNG IS GONNA KILL US!!" he shouted.

The pillow fell to the floor revealing a slightly shocked Jisung. "What was that for?!" he said indignant stepping into the room.

Changbin wanted to quarrel but an unexpected soul followed Jisung through the door. "Mm, who's that?" 

"I was about to introduce him to you, Binnie hyung this is Hyunjin, our new roommate" says Jisung giving the boy space to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hwang Hyunjin, I apologize for coming without warning" the boy bowed politely and Changbin thought It would be unrespectful not to copy his action.

Now that Changbin got time to look at the boy in front of him, he noticed he wore the same uniform as Jisung which indicated that the boy was assigned to the younger's class. That wasn't all, he also noticed that the boy was really beautiful, something that kind of intimidated him a bit.

"Nice to meet you too Hyunjin, my name is Seo Changbin." 

He remembered the suitcases Jisung showed him this morning when he got home from his morning running routine, saying some delivery guys left the suitcases saying they were supposed to take them there for someone.

At first Changbin thought that It might have been some kind of mistake but Jisung's idea made more sense, 'they must be our 3°rd roommate's suitcases'.

Changbin was curious about their roommate, and had a lot of questions like ' _why did you start just now?_ ', but he knew It would be rude to start asking questions without introducing each other properly, so he swallowed his intrigue.

When his thoughts silenced, he remembered his initial point. "Oh god, we are late!, don't you remember we were supposed to finish the bside track today?" 

"IT WAS TODAY?!" asked surprised the squirrel boy, Changbin could tell the younger totally forgot about their appointment with Chan hyung.

"Yes It IS today, go change so we can leave, Chan hyung will get really angry".

Without saying anything more Jisung threw all his class books into his table just to fill it again with what looked like music sheets and some books.

"Forget about changing, let's go" tells him before turning to their new roommate, "I'm sorry we have to go like this Hyunjin, but make yourself at home, we will be back in a few hours".

"It's okay, I have to get my stuff out of the suitcases anyways, I'll see you guys later" says Hyunjin giving them a pure smile. 

The two boys didn't waste time and with a goodbye left the room, leaving Hyunjin alone.

**Hyunjin POV**

  
The place he was going to share with the other two boys wasn't that bad. It was big enough for them, with 3 beds and a big table in the middle.

He quickly took his suitcases and started unpacking his things. He didn't have many belongings, only bringing the essential stuff for work and to live there.

Finishing rather quickly he took his laptop and sat in his new bed. 

The laptop's screen turned green as soon as he turned it on, asking for a password.

**_Please enter the password;_ **

**__ _ _ __**

The moment he proceeded to type "4419", his laptop unlocked.

Taking advantage of his time alone, Hyunjin considered taking a look at the case documents going over the events again.

That way he clicked on one of the files ' _Case # 1 - Park Jihoon_ ' .

* * *

_**Case n.1 - Park Jihoon** _

  
**Female**

**20 years old**

**Orphan**

**Blood type; AB+**

**Power; sound speed**

**Class; 5**

**Last seen in the library the 2020-04-26 at 16:47 wearing the academy's uniform.**

**She was reported missing by her roommate (room 078) two days later.**

**She only had her backpack and her mobile phone with her, and none of her belongings disappeared from her dorm.**

* * *

Hyunjin tried to memorize all the information he had about her and checked again his mail in case they send him the documents he asked for. But there was nothing new.

He was a patient person but he didn't like his job being interrupted by little inconveniences like this.

* * *

_**Case n.2 - Min Taeyoung**_

  
**Male**

**18 years old**

**Orphan**

**Blood type; B-**

**Power; photographic memory**

**Class; 1**

**Last seen hanging around with his friends the 2020-05-14 at 20:36 in the arcade café 'WildDreem' wearing dark shorts and a blue t-shirt.**

**Reported missing by his friends after they couldn't find him in the bathroom.**

**None of his belongings disappeared, apart from his wallet and mobile phone which he had with him.**

* * *

* * *

_**Case n.3 - Choi Haewoon**_

  
**Male**

**20 years old**

**Orphan**

**Blood type; A+**

**Power; Night vision**

**Class; 5**

**Last seen at the academy after finishing his last class,the 2020-05-29 at 13:35.**

**Reported missing by his girlfriend one day later.**

**None of his belongings disappeared apart from his backpack and mobile phone.**

* * *

* * *

_**Case n.4 - Jung Jinsoul** _

  
**Female**

**22 years old**

**Orphan**

**Blood type; B+**

**Power; seeing 5 seconds in the future**

**Class; 4**

**Last seen the 2020-06-16 at 23:45 closing 'Soul Cup'.**

**Reported missing by her coworker at the cafe the same night.**

**None of her belongings disappeared, only her mobile phone and the bag she had with her that night.**

* * *

The last case still caught his eye.

' _Reported missing the same night she disappeared'_ Hyunjin thought. The first time he read that he thought something was off.

How could they not find her when the report was made the same night? She couldn't have gone that far in just some hours, right?

There wasn't much information but it was enough for Hyunjin to make conclusions.

First of all, the idea that the students had run away, as some agents had theorized, made no sense. Since they didn't take anything from their dorm, not even money.

Also, the fact that they were all orphans caught his attention. It looked like it was the only thing they had in common but it contradicted his ' _kidnapping theory_ '. Since there was no point in kidnapping someone knowing that no one would pay for the ransom.

Nothing made sense. He didn't know if it was the circumstances or the little information he had about them that made it difficult.

With a sigh he closed his laptop and pushed it on the side , deciding to crush in the bed.

He couldn't do much with this little information.

He would have to wait for the archives.

Taking his mobile phone out his pocket he checked the time.

**_19:37_**

It looked like he lost track of time remembering he arrived at the dorm around 5.

Jumping out of bed he decided to take a quick shower, not wanting to do it while the other two roommates were here.

Talking about roommates, Jisung and his angry hyung were taking their time. Not that he was complaining, he still felt awkward around them even tho Jisung tried to befriend him.

He kind of thanked the boy for taking the first step on talking to him. He wasn't sure how people his age behaved and made friends. Having worked at the JYP agency since he was 12 and being the youngest agent there didn't help with his social skills at all. Only being able to make 3 or 4 'friends' there, who were older than him.

Taking some spare clothes and a towel he headed to the shower. 

The bathroom was cute but a bit messy. There were towels and a pair of socks (of different colours) on the floor, and many bottles of what looked like skin care products on the sink. 

He sighed. And proceeded to shower.

Seungmin wasn't lying when he told him they were messy.

10 minutes of water falling on his smooth skin and tense shoulders felt just right at that moment.

Not wanting to stay there too long, still worried the boys would come back anytime, he got out and dressed.

He put some baggy pants and a thick hoodie on, an idea crossing his mind.

All dressed now he got out of the shower and walking past Jisung's undone bed he put his boots on.

' _Taking a walk to get familiarized with the place_ ' sounded like a not boring activity right now. So he put his jacket on, took his dorm keys and his mobile just to head out the place.

As soon as he took a step outside the comfort of the warm room he shivered visibly. The sun was setting and there still were some thin patches of snow on the ground. 

He didn't back up tho, closing the door behind him and locking it he got out of the building.

As he expected, the campus seemed desolated right now, no one wanting to stay in the cold weather more than necessary.

Putting his hoodie over his head he headed down the street taking in all the new buildings and shops he saw.

His eyes landed on a little library in the corner. A vigilance camera standing out in the pastel colours the building had.

That's when a thought crossed his mind.

' _Cameras?_ ' 

His head turned to the other side of the road, his eyes now looking for something in the distance.

And there he saw it. A vigilance camera attached to the building just some meters away from another one. 

The place was well guarded. 

Hyunjin tried to memorize the position of all the cameras he saw, deciding to know the place as the back of his hand.

He was too drown in his task that he didn't realize that the lampposts turned on, the sun long gone now.

An hour later he found himself entering a 24/7. Remembering he heard some of his classmates talk about it.

Pushing the door he entered the shop, a bell announcing his arrive. 

Soon he felt a strange sense of relief since the place was warmer than the outside world. 

"Welcome, sorry I was getting some supplies from the back room" a familiar voice sang as a woman stepped in the shop with a box.

The moment the woman focused his gaze at the younger boy her face lit up, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

"Hyunjinnie?"

A long red haired girl stood there, dressed warmly with a fluffy black jacket and blue trousers on. She looked at Hyunjin surprised.

"Jimin noona? What are you doing here?" the black haired boy asked surprised.

"I was working obviously, what's your excuse?" 

she said, now putting the box on a table and approaching Hyunjin with a big smile going for a hug.

And Hyunjin didn't have the heart to deny it to her.

Now. You will be asking. How does Hyunjin know a famous elite agent? 

Well. Long story short, he was put under her watch some years ago in a mission.

The real question here is. What is she doing here?

Hyunjin eyed the place before answering her question. "Working too".

She broke the hug and looked at him.

"Working? In a mission?" to which he nodded stepping back a little.

"Is it about those missing students?" she asked now in a serious but sad tone.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of the investigation" he explains and adds "as an undercover student" 

"I see" she smiles back at him. "Does that mean you are, like ,my boss now?" she asks herself.

"What does that mean?" 

"I'm here because of the case too, they told me to watch over this part of the campus at night" she explained.

That surprized Hyunjin a bit, not because of the job, since he was full aware of the fact that they would increase the surveillance, but because of his noona taking a job like this.

She was known for taking dangerous and important jobs, her fighting skills making it obvious that she was made to be in the front lines. So, her taking a vigilance job was strange but he decided not to comment on it.

He smiled at her "soooooooo that means I'm the boss here now? Wow, look at how the tables had turned" he said teasingly remembering all the times his noona teased him about having to obey her for being the boss.

Even tho Hyunjin never obeyed her. 

She looks at him in annoyance and rolles her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you doing here that late? You have classes tomorrow right?" 

"I was exploring"

"Doing stupid things like this is such a you thing to do" she sighs and face palms "You should go now, you can explore tomorrow" 

Hyunjin complains at first but he decides to just listen to her and go back to the dorm. Not wanting to angry and bother his new roommates too late.


	4. Warm up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something chill to listen to while reading this.  
> What about Stray Kids - Sunshine ? :)

**Jeongin POV**

Today was a strange day for Jeongin. 

Firstly, the poor boy woke up before his alarm rang, getting near no sleep last night because of his tomorrow due homework.

Secondly, he felt sick, like the world was spinning in his eyes making him want to throw up. Not that he would have anything to throw up though. Last night he decided to skip dinner, his stomach not feeling like digesting any food.

Then, the classes. Don't get him wrong, he was actually a good student and he really was interested in every subject they talked about, but he almost fell asleep today. 

And for last, this damn meeting he was having.

2 days ago the principal contacted him asking to meet in his office at 11 pm, quite late I know. It was unusual for the principal to meet students. So, Jeongin thought he did something wrong.

And now here he is. Sitting awkwardly in front of the principal, the other not even looking at him, too busy eyeing some papers.

He's been sitting there for like 10 minutes now, trying calmly not to stand up and walk away to go help Seungmin at the cafe.

"So…" he finally says looking up.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Jeongin-ssi, I needed to read something before we talked" the principal says.

"Don't worry about that sir" the young boy replies. 'Be quick please' as he thinks.

"Well" he says now, clasping his hands and leaning on the table "I called you because I wanted to ask you some questions about what happened a few months ago", the blonde looks at him confused "about your coworker Jung Jinsoul, you remember her?"

"Yes, of course sir, but I already told everything to the officers that night" he looks confused.

"I'm sure of it, but I wanted to be sure" the principal smiled vaguely. "Here says that you were the last person to talk to Jung Jinsoul, is that true?" he asks, taking a quick look at the papers in his hands. 

Jeongin straightens up at the mention of that.

"Yes sir, at least I think so, we had night shift at the cafe that night so we were the ones closing it" he replies not sure where the talk was going. He remembers telling everything already to the officers the night she went missing.

"Do you know her well?" he asks now.

"We are friends so I think so" 

"Do you think there would be any reasons for her to run away then?" 

'So, they really think she ran away?' the boy thinks.

"As I already told the officers that night sir, Jinsoul noona isn't that type of person. All her friends are here and she lives at the dorm, she looked happy everyday and never said anything about going anywhere." 

"I see" the principal says thoughtful.

"I know the officers already interrogated you Jeongin-ssi but I wanted to know if you remember anything strange from that night. I know it has been months since then but anything would help" the principal tolds him with expectant eyes "something like she was distant or she had a fight with someone"

The young boy thinks for a second, 'anything?'.

"I don't know if this counts but that night she looked worried. Like, she would stare at the cafe door for entire minutes while washing the cups. When I asked her what was wrong she said that she was looking for someone" Jeongin explains.

The principal looked down in thought and nodded, Jeongin wanted to ask why they brought him here now, to talk about something that happened months ago.

"What about her friends?, do they get along well?" he asks.

"I don't know about their relationship well enough to answer that question but I talked a bit with them and they seem to be good people".

"Have she ever mentioned you wanting to visit somewhere?" the other asks and Jeongin shooks his head.

"I see" the principals says crossing his arms and giving him a reassuring smile," That's all Jeongin-ssi thank you for coming to talk to me" .

Jeongin looked at him surprised 'that's..all?' 

"Sir I- are there any news about her? We are really worried" he asks.

"Sorry, there aren't any news but they are working on it" the principals says in a calm and small voice giving him a sad smile to which the boy nods understandingly. 

Bowing politely he leaves the office, now deciding to go and help Seungmin close the cafe.

'What the hell was that?'.

**Seungmin POV**

It was time to close when the maknae entered the cafe.

"Innie?" he asked from the counter. Jisung and Felix shoot their eyes to the newcomer.

"Thanks for covering me hyung , I came to help you close" he says and waves to the two boys sitting in one of the near tables.

Seungmin smiles "It's okay, you didn't have to, these two here were going to help me anyways, right guys?" he looked at the two boys with a mischievous smile, earning whines from the two of them and a little chuckle from the younger.

The two guys sighed simultaneously and headed to the counter where Seungmin gave them mops to clean the tables. At the same time Jeongin proceeded to sweep the floor while Seungmin washed the glasses.

"By the way , where did you go?" Jisung asked. Felix next to him, hearing curiously.

"I was called to meet the principal at his office" Jeongin spoke slowly.

"This late? What happened?" asked Felix.

"He wanted to talk about Jinsoul noona's disappearance" 

The three boys stopped their actions and looked at him slightly surprised.

"It's been months since she disappeared, why now?" says Seungmin.

"Yeah! Also, didn't they already interrogate you?" speaks Felix.

"They did but the principal wanted to check some things. At first I thought he suspected me or something ,but it seemed that he just wanted to be sure that I did not remember anything else"

"And? Did you?" asks the squirrel boy.

"Did what?" 

"Remember something" 

Jeongin looked at him and shrugged "Not sure but I remembered she was looking for someone that afternoon, even though that person never came by" he said shaking his head and added "They say she run away".

"That's bullshit" Jisung blurted out, all of them falling silent. "I mean, she wouldn't just run away and leave all her friends and things behind, right? Also, she didn't have any reasons to do so, especially without telling any of her friends" he complained obviously annoyed.

"Jisun-" Felix wanted to talk but was interrupted by the squirrel boy again "What? You know I'm right! We can't just ignore all this, also, before her there were other 3 students that went missing, this doesn't look just like a run away to me"

The air became heavy at Jisung's words.

You could tell how little trust Jisung had in the authorities when it came to these issues. Having already dealt with authority in his personal life previously.

"Are you suggesting a kidnapping?" Seungmin's sharp voice cut the air making them fall silent. The red haired boy looked angry for a second, not with Jisung for suggesting something entirely different from a run away, but with the idea itself. With the idea that someone actually kidnapped their friend and coworker right in this place without them even noticing.

Either of them wanted to actually believe it. They didn't want to think of a possibility like that.

If the world was a dangerous place for humans, for superhumans, an unprotected and persecuted minority , it was even worse. 

There were many who wanted to hurt them without reason and many who wanted to use them. So they preferred that the disappearances that happened in their academy was a run away.

They were all looking thoughtfully at the ground without saying anything. Too caught up in their minds.

"we should continue cleaning..." the younger said.

The boys kept cleaning in silence, occasionally exchanging looks and smiles to make the situation less awkward.

**Hyunjin POV**

The second day of class was quite normal, Hyunjin found that, apart from the boring classes, everything else was more fun than he expected.

And all this was due to the constant attention he received from the 4 boys who approached him the first day.

Yang Jeongin, Lee Felix, Han Jisung and Kim Seungmin. 

He already learned their full names.

They talked to him, joked with him, and even updated him about classes, Seungmin insisting in letting him his notes to catch up.

He found it useful that the boys were warming up to him, it made easier things for him.

Now, you probably think, "Is Hyunjin using them or smth?", well, I mean, that was his initial intention. That way he could adapt easier. But now he is quickly growing to like their company. 

Fuck, he is getting soft.

"Hyunjin you okay? You've been spacing out" hears Felix's voice. 

"What? Ah yeah, I mean no. I'm okay, don't worry, did you say something?"

Their last class ended 10 minutes ago, so there still was people in their class chattering and mumbling, whispering and laughing between them.

"I said if you wanted to come with us and grab something at the cafeteria, we were about to meet Chan hyung and Binnie hyung there" the freckled boy says with a smile.

"Chan hyung?" he asked surprised at a new name.

"Yeah, he is a hyung we know from another class, I'm sure you will like him, Binnie hyung is also there" Felix replied emphasizing the last part. 

Hyunjin thought of his options once more. Between eating alone and having the company of the boys, he definitely preferred being together. But the idea of meeting more people made him a bit uncomfortable.

Hyunjin was a fairly social and an easy person to talk to once people warmed up to him, but, by conscious decision, the boy preferred to have a limited number of acquaintances and friends. 

"Okay sure" Hyunjin answered him.

They began getting their stuff and heading to the cafeteria, today having chicken soup and tteokbokki for lunch.

The boys directed Hyunjin to the farthest table on the cafeteria where 2 boys sat.

They looked not much older than him but they surely emitted a mature aura.

One of them quickly attracted his attention for his distinctive image.

His hair was an ash bright color while he styled it in a 70/30. His eyes were also dark but in the light they occasionally shone a little gray and, on top of that, he noticed he had a slit on one of his eyebrows. For some reason he reminded him of a wolf. He also noticed, after the boy laughed brightly to something the guy in front of him said, that he had cute dimples too.

And, in front of him was this guy with hair pitch black and some red locks here and there. He also had many piercings and a dark aura. The boy sat there talking with a big smile in his lips, a smile one wouldn't imagine to see in someone that looked so scary. When the boy turned he could see that it was Changbin hyung, his roommate.

"I apologize in advance Hyunjin" Seungmin came near him with a sad smile while they walked to the table.

"Why?" 

"You don't seem to like attention" the boy simply said.

"Ohh, don't worry, It's okay" answered Hyunjin trying to smile. 

'Wow, it looked like Seungmin just read my thoughts right there'

"Don't think too much okay? They are good people even though they can be a little weird" Seungmin tried to calm him.

"Oh? the maknae line brought someone new" he heard, who he imagined to be Chan, the ashy haired boy say. 

"Welcome" he added and Changbin turned to look at him.

"Oh! is Hyunjin" Changbin said with a little smile.

"Chan hyung! This is Hyunjin! he is in our class" Jeongin clarified as he made himself comfortable next to the older with a big smile rivaling the sun.

"He is also Jisung's and my roommate" Changbin added.

He felt the gaze of the older on him, and quickly gave him a 90 degree bow followed by a "nice to meet you Chan-ssi, my name is Hwang Hyunjin".

He might as well give a good impression.  _ Oof the déjà vu _ .

"Don't need to be so polite with us Hyunjin, just call me hyung" Chan said giving the boy a small smile while Seungmin motioned him to sit beside him.

Seungmin was about to sit when he realized quickly "Ah! Hyunjin wait lets change positions, I don't want to sit near this grumpy food thief, he might end up stealing my tteokbokki" 

"Grumpy what?! well, I don't want your presence near me either clean freak, Hyunjin come sit next to me!" the older boy argued patting the new free seat.

"it's not my fault that you can't reach the shelves to clean them, you dark hobbit" 

Seungmin made the entire table laugh while Changbin threw him a rice cake from his tteokbokki with his telekinesis.

"I think you want to become fried pork belly, don't you?" Seungmin said with a smirk while getting up from his new position.

"Try me bitch I'll send you flying back to the dorms!" Changbin blurted before taking out his tongue playfully.

"Yah! Watch your language! there are children here!" Chang hyung protested.

"We are not kids!" the maknae and the 00 line, not Hyunjin tho, said simultaneously.

"Guys stop bickering you are making Hyunjin uncomfortable between you two" Jisung argued.

Seungmin sat back apologizing to Hyunjin with a pout.

"whipped" Changbin mouthed as Seungmin gave him a hole burning stare.

"It's okay, It's okay! is funny seeing you guys play" Hyunjin laughed slightly still unsure of how to act in front of them.

"Hyung he sits behind us, he might as well get used to us " Jeongin giggled.

"It's not that bad really, is funny" Hyunjin protested laughing.

The 7 of them started conversing about the classes, the food and other topics.

"So Hyunjin, do you mind if we ask you some questions? You can also ask us anything! We want to know you better since it looks like the guys warmed up to you and you will be eating with us from now on" Chan said with a smile and looking 

Jeongin elbowed him slightly "coff coff" and Chan talked again "Ah!! I mean, only if you want to of course! You don't have to eat with us if you don't want but only so you know we are more than happy to have you here!" 

Hyunjin smiled letting his eyes turn smily too.

"Of course, you can ask me anything" he replied.

"Really? You sure?" Chan now looked taken back. You could see that he wasn't expecting such a carefree answer from him, especially when they just met.

"Yeah" he insisted.

"This looks like an interrogation omg you are scaring him away hyung" Jisung face palmed himself.

"I just want to know him better" Chan looked at them with a pout in his lips.

"There are better ways for that hyung" Jeongin murmured under his breath with a sigh.

"If you ask him something strange, me and Binnie will confiscate your laptop" threatened the squirrel boy.

"Don't do that! Also guys stop ! He'll think I'm some kind of creep!" Chan argued making them laugh.

"So Hyunjin, how old are you?" 

"I'm 19 right now" 

"So a 00 liner, I see" he said and Hyunjin nodded.

"When is your birthday?" 

"March 20" 

"Mind if I ask you why you haven't come to the academy for the first 3 months? I heard it from Jisung and Changbin since they are your roommates. But you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable!" Chan made sure not to push Hyunjin to answer his questions.

"Yeah, don't worry I don't mind. I've been out of Korea because of my father's job so I couldn't assist for 3 months" Hyunjin tried to remember the lie he told the others.

Well it wasn't fully a lie. He was out of the country because of work, but not because of his father's work.

"What kind of job does your father have?" Jisung asked curiously.

'Well I wasn't expecting that'. Hyunjin thought to himself.

"He works at the agency" he said nodding to himself. He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

Chan's eyes met with his forming a frown for a second, but rapidly smiled back and returned to his bubbly self.

'What the hell was that?'

"What's your power?" Chan changed topics.

"He can stop his heart beating hyung!" Jeongin said happily and Hyunjin nodded.

"Ohh that's cool" the Changbin replied and added "My power, as I imagine you have already guessed is telekinesis and Channie hyung over here is very sensible" the older chuckled at the last part earning a light slap on his shoulder from the ashy haired boy.

"Actually, my power is a little bit difficult to explain. I have like some kind of super senses, I can see people's aura when they talk and understand their feelings or intentions, I can also hear really well and see someone from a long distance, and well, things like that" he laughed expecting the other boy to understand.

Hyunjin tensed slightly, he thought no one noticed but Chan saw him.

'He can feel people's intention when they speak? Does that mean he could have sensed that I was lying? Fuck ,at least I didn't answer when he asked me about my powers' he sighed in relief internally.

"So you have like, a spider man power? The arachnid sense?" Hyunjin adds and Chan laughs heartedly along with the others.

"Yeah something like that" Changbin answers him.

"Do you like the classes so far?" Chan asks.

"Yeah, they are...interesting" he said as they chuckled.

"And the dorm? Are these two giving you a hard time?" Chan asked with concerning eyes.

"No no, they are really good roommates" 

"Yeah, just wait until Jisung starts leaving his underwear in the bathroom floor and the hobbit starts snoring" Seungmin added.

"Yah! I don't snore!" Changbin argued.

They all started to laugh and Hyunjin felt himself getting relaxed.

"Any hobbies?" Chan asked.

"I like dancing and reading" 

"He was thinking in applying for the dance team!" Felix added.

"Ohh really? So he knows Minho?" Chan asked Felix.

"Not yet but he will soon" Felix giggled and heard Jisung scoff under his breath but didn't pay much attention.

"Minho hyung?" Hyunjin got curious at the new name.

"He is the dance crew lider, he kind of teaches the others the moves" Felix explained.

"Does that mean that he is like the best dancer there?" 

"Not necessarily, is just that he was the first member to join and he can memorize any dance move in seconds, but, he IS the best dancer there in my opinion" Felix explained.

"What's your dance style btw?" Felix questioned.

"Mmmh not sure, I like trying new things but I'm into hip-hop nowadays" Hyunjin remarked.

"That sounds interesting I want to see you dance someday!" says the squirrel boy.

"I'm not that good of a dancer tho" Hyunjin laughed nervously.

"Nahh I'm sure you're good, I can see it in your face" Felix explains with a serious expression.

"My face says that?" Hyunjin laughs brightly, "what does that mean?"

"Yeah, I can see things in people's faces, is like a sixth sense" Felix nods making them laugh.

That way they spend the lunch time together before turning back to their room. 

They all had different things to do and Hyunjin found himself alone in the dorm again, since the other two boys had to arrange some music with their hyung.

That day he learned that Changbin, Chan and Jisung have a rapping group named 3RACHA where they make songs, to post on their youtube account, and music, to sell and earn some money.

  
  



	5. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to meet Minho! What a strong impression ! (´･_･`), but don't worry he is cool and an actual sweetheart!  
> You know how he is, a total tsundere hhshs  
> Also, I wonder what kind of backstory Minsung has. And Seungmin???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one I recommend something cold ;D, mmhhh, what about Itzy's " ICY "?
> 
> OH! Before you start reading!, I will upload 2 fanarts to my instagram (the @ is in the first chapter), they are visual representations of scenes from this chapter. I hope you like it ^^ !

**Seungmin POV**

  
  


It had been almost a week since Hyunjin had joined them. 

Some would think that his group was too meddling, always around him.

But could you blame them? They saw each other every day, whether in class, at the academy or in the dormitories. It was impossible not to interact with him.

Thankfully, Hyunjin didn't seem bothered by the boys' presence. What's more, he himself seemed to be looking for it.

He noticed how Hyunjin occasionally approached to talk to other classmates and how he exchanged laughs and small talks with them. But he never saw him talk to the same person twice. Kind of strange to be honest, but he wouldn't complain. Since that made him and his group of friends kind of special, right?

Now, why does he feel happy that they are special to Hyunjin? 

He is not sure, he just wants Hyunjin to be near them and to hang out with them as much as possible. 

You would think he is whipped, that he has a crush. But no, you are wrong. I mean, he just thinks the guy is cute and really handsome. He doesn't even know if he is gay or smth. He is also tall and his smile enlightens the room, the way his eyes disappear when he laughs being endearing. Oh! And his laugh is the best part, he never heard a laugh like that, high pitched and unique, but really really cute. He can't have enough of it.

Yeah, see?, he isn't whipped. 

"So Hyunjin, ready to meet the dance crew?" he heard Felix say.

Today was Friday and the dancers had practice after class, today being Hyunjin's first practise. So, Seungmin decided to accompany them since he didn't have anything better to do.

"Kind of nervous" Hyunjin stated sincerely.

Seungmin gave him a knowing smile.

"Naah, don't be, Minho is a cool guy once you know him" Felix tried to reassure him.

"What about the others? How many dancers are there?" Hyunjin asked.

"6 counting us, and the others aren't half bad either" he smiled and added before chuckling "the club isn't very popular".

'Well, the crew isn't that big' Seungmin thinks.

After walking some minutes from the dorms, they entered a big building they recognized as the practice area.

Seungmin already knew the place so he wasn't as amazed as Hyunjin was, the red haired having visited the place several times for his semanal vocal classes.

They entered the building and walked to the dance practice room, which was located on the second floor.

"You can't just kick me out!!!!" they heard a shout from the room and entered just to back away a little before the situation that was unfolding there.

"I can and I just did, the same goes for the two of you" a boy with black bluish hair said calmly and coldly.

He recognized him as Lee Minho, the dance partner Felix talked about. Also known, by the whole academy, as the 'Ice King'. Seungmin wasn't sure if the nickname was given to him because of his powers or because of his bitchy resting face.

He heard only good things about him from Felix and his hyungs (Minho being in the same class as the older ones), but only bad things from rumors.

He didn't want to believe the rumors since he didn't know him personally. Felix had invited him to eat with them many times but the latter always declined saying he prefered to eat alone. Where? Seungmin doesn't know, but he is sure Felix knows (having already eaten with him many times).

"You're unbelievable, you will regret it you know?!" the unknown guy crossed his arms. "You need at least 3 dancers to keep this place going, and with us gone you and that Felix guy are alone!!!" he barked.

"You sure?" Minho smirked and looked in their direction, more specifically, in Hyunjin's direction.

The guy and the other two boys near him shoot their eyes to look at them. A not very friendly look btw.

"You better keep an eye open when you sleep Icy King" the guy spat as he walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Hyunjin aggressively as he did so.

After the boys were gone, Minho walked to them.

"Hey Felix, this is Hyunjin right?" he asked the freckled boy.

"Yes hyung, and this is Seungmin" Felix explained as Seungmin and Hyunjin bowed politely.

"Yeah I know him, if he doesn't bother he can watch the practice" the older said giving him a look.

'Wow that was kind of rude but okay' Seungmin tried to smile.

"And you Hyunjin, you better not be like those losers or I'll kick you out too" he added and headed to turn on the music.

"Don't take him too seriously" Felix whispered.

"What happened earlier?" Hyunjin asked, 'Yeah, I was about to ask that too' Seungmin thought.

"They were part of the dance crew, looks like Minho just kicked them out" Felix explained.

"Why?" Seungmin asked and Felix just shrugged.

"Because I don't need unprofessional assholes here" Minho shouted from the other way of the room.

"What did they do this time hyung?" Felix asked as he dragged Hyunjin to the middle of the room.

"Nothing you need to know" and added, "anyways there is only the 3 of us left so you better not disappoint me kid" Minho smirked as he looked at Hyunjin.

"Let's see what you have" he added and turned the music on, asking Hyunjin to do a freestyle dance.

Hyunjin just smiled and proceeded to put on a show, as Felix cheered for him and Seungmin applauded amazed.

  
  


**Chan POV**

"Finally!" Jisung shouted from beside him.

"We have the lyrics hyung, how is the melody?" Changbin leaned to see his laptop.

"It's almost done, when I finish we can go and drink something at the cafe" he explains.

"What about the recording?" Jisung asks.

"We can do that tomorrow, we worked hard today" he smiled at him.

3RACHA just finished a song last monday and they already started with another one. This time preparing to upload it to their youtube account.

They worked fast and efficiently. 

As soon as Chan finished, they packed all their things and headed to the cafe, his watch pointing 21:48.

"Wait, can we stop by the dorms?, I want to change into something more comfy" Jisung suggested and the other two nodded.

They chatted a little in their way, remembering good times.

"So, when we found him he was taking photos with this guy called Allen who was dressed up as a fairy too and looked a lot like Chan" Jisung stated.

"Wait, so you're telling me he got lost in the city all night but you found him in the morning taking pictures with Chan hyungs drunk doppelganger? " Changbin asked.

"What? No! Allen wasn't drunk, when I found them I talked a bit with him. The one that looked drunk was Felix actually" Jisung explained.

"He got drunk!?" Chan exclaimed.

"Nah, I was joking. He actually lost his wallet when we arrived at the club so he got out to look for it but ended up getting lost and following someone that looked like you hyung" Jsung laughed at the memory.

"What did Jackson hyung say when you found him?" Changbin asked.

"He banned us from going out the academy alone" Jisung said annoyed, "If the ban was just for Felix I would have understood but WHY ME TOO?" the older two started laughing, remembering how strict their security guard was.

"Man, I should have been there" Changbin laughed.

"Hyung, you know you couldn't have gone, they didn't invite you to the party, remember?" Jisung told him earning a slap in the shoulder from the dark haired boy. "What?! I was just stating facts!" he laughed.

Chan laughed vividly at his friend's bickering.

When they arrived to the dorm ,Changbin used his keys to enter the room.

Now, picture this in your head.

Hyunjin up on the center table with a broomstick in one hand and a bottle of insecticide in the other, he was frantically looking at the floor searching for something. He was wearing yellow cleaning gloves, a mask and a bandana in his head.

The 4 of them froze looking at each other.

» » »

"Where is it?! Where is it?!?!?" Jisung shouted from the top of the table.

"I CAN'T SEE IT PANIC!!!!!" Hyunjin shouted from beside him too.

"We lost him guys" Chan states gulping.

"Shit, I will levitate the fuck outta here" 

"TAKE ME WITH YOU" Jisung replies Changbin clinging to him.

"Should we call someone?" Hyunjin asks.

"Call Seungmin he isn't scared of spiders!" Jisung says.

"He has night shift, remember?" Chan stops the younger.

"I'm calling Innie then!" Jisung says as he takes out his phone.

**_Bip bip bip_ **

_ "Hyung?" _

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY COME TO MY ROOM BEFORE IS TOO LATE!!!"

_ "wait- what?" _

"JUST COME HERE!!!!" 

**_bip bip bip_ **

"Hyung! can't you feel his presence or smth? He is your specie!" Changbin shouts.

"MY WHAT?!" 

» » »

  
  


"What are you doing there?" Jeongin asks giving them a judging look when he enters open room.

"Innie!!!!! There is a really big spider here and we can't find it" Jisung fake cries.

Jeongin sighs and steps into the room to take care of the situation.

Seungmin POV

  
  


Today was friday so Seungmin supposed they would have many customers, since tomorrow was a weekend. But instead, he found himself working the night shift in an empty cafe.

It was already dark outside and they announced snow for the night too. He would lie if he said he wasn't looking forward to it. 

Funny right? A guy with pyrotechnic powers loving snow. Well, you can't blame him, they never let him go outside and touch the snow where he comes from.

"This is the 3rd friday no one comes after dawn" he says to himself and leans on the counter.

"I can't blame them though, they must be scared" Seungmin whispers.

They surely know why no one comes after dawn to the cafe these days. They are scared they might go missing, the night and desolated places being perfect to become an easy target.

The news about the disappearances being the attention point in the entire academy. No one believes what the authorities tell them but everyone prays it to be what they say it is.

The bell made them shift their attention to the door.

"Wow, this place is dead" Jisung says as he enters the room, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin and Jeongin following him. They all greet the boy at the counter.

"Welcome" Seungmin gave them a smile while all of them, minus Chan who was approaching the counter, choose a table and sat down.

"Did you guys finish the new song?" he asked the blonde.

"Not yet, we still need to record" Chan replied "to which I'll need your vocals if you don't mind, I think this song suits your voice" Chan smiled to which Seungmin just nodded and smiled in return.

"The usual?" asks him.

"Yeah, and a green tea for Hyunjin please" Chan says and Seungmin nods, proceeding to make their order.

Finishing quickly, he takes something for himself too and sits down at the table with the others.

"So? How was your day?" Seungmin asks no one , leaving the question in the air to be answered by anyone.

"Hear me out, these 4 grown up men were crying because of a spider a few minutes ago" Jeongin laughed earning whines from the others.

"It was gigantic and it had hair!!!!" Jisung protested.

"I'm sure It was poisonous" Hyunjin added shivering at the thought.

"I was about to take it down but you came" Changbin lied to which Jeongin rolled his eyes and smirked "that's why you were screaming like a little girl from the top of the table with the others?"

"HEY! I wasn't screaming! I was talking really loud" Changbin replied making the whole table laugh.

"I'm sure it was a new spider specie from Australia" Chan nodded.

"You could have find it with your powers" Jeongin added.

"You know my powers don't work with animals!" 

"Wait wait, so you guys lost your shit cause of a spider?" Seungmin asked amused.

"A BIG spider!" Jisung corrected.

"A big POISONOUS spider!" Hyunjin corrected again and Seungmin raised his hands in defeat smiling.

"I'm the youngest but I'm still the mature one" Jeongin sighed.

Chan and Seungmin protested at the maknae calling themself the most normal ones, since the maknae had overflowing cuteness even tho he tried to look mature. 

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Jeongin whined.

"Awww look at him! Our Innie is so cuuutee!" Jisung says pinching his cheek and Seungmin follows him trying to draw his attention "look here Innie!"

The table ends in a giggling mess.

"Oh I almost forgot! How was the dance practice Hyunjin?" Changbin asked.

Hyunjin opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Seungmin. "You should have seen him hyung, he looked like a professional"

"I wasn't that good! I'm just a beginner" Hyunjin denied a little bit flustered.

"You went too?" Jisung asked the red hair one and the latter nodded.

"Did you meet Minho?" Chan questioned.

"Yeah, he-" Hyunjin was about to reply but he was quickly interrupted once again by the squirrel boy.

"No one cares about Minho, more important! Where is Lix?" 

Chan sighed and was about to argue with him but the cafe bell sounded, two boys walking in.

"Minho hyung to you, chipmunk" the bluelish haired boy says, annoying Jisung.

Seungmin saw how Jisung looked at the newcomer and scoffed trying not to make eye contact with him.

He knew about their complicated relationship, having some backstory from last year. But he was sure they didn't actually hate each other.

"How is that you guys are all here and no one invited me!!" Felix whined taking two chairs from another table ,to motion Minho, and sit down with him along with the others.

"It wasn't planned believe me" Seungmin replied amused.

"Where did you guys go after practice?" Hyunjin asked remembering they disappeared after Hyunjin packed his things.

"We had to arrange some things for an upcoming activity" Felix giggled.

"Upcoming activity?" Chan asks mimicking the curious looks the others had.

"We were thinking about giving kids dance lessons for some money" Felix explains.

"Kids? How will their parents let them come to this academy?" Seungmin frowned.

"That's why we thought of the JYP's orphanage" Minho answers.

They all knew the superhuman society didn't have a good reputation among humans, many of them deciding to hide their powers in order to live normally.

Many humans hated them and avoided them for a long time. 

They all nodded knowingly and changed topics.

"Anyways, why is so crowded in here?" Minho said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't come here in the middle of the night either" Changbin shooks his head.

"But isn't the place like super well guarded?" Felix asks.

"Yeah but that didn't stop the kidnappings" Jisung argues.

"Kidnappings?" Hyunjin asks.

"What do you know about the disappearances Hyunjin?" Jisung says leaning on the table.

"Jisung don't, you're gonna scare him" Chan replies but Jisung doesn't hear him.

"I'm sure you already heard about the missing students, since it has been the subject of speech in the academy for months now. They told us the disappearances were run aways but I'm sure that they must be kidnappings" Jisung explains.

"There is no evidence of that Jisung, there are things that don't match" Seungmin tells him.

"But things match with a run away?" the squirrel boy asks now rising his voice a little.

"Let's not argue about this, we aren't detectives, let's leave the JYP agency and the authorities take care of this" Seungmin protests.

"As if they really care" Jisung interrupts.

"I can't believe the agency is working with them, they work under the government, the same ones to started the facilities" the maknae comments, the last part softer that he actually intended.

"I don't understand it either " Felix replies with a sad tone.

The mood changed rapidly, some of them deep in thought as others were still annoyed. 

Chan and Changbin upon noticing that tried to cheer them up by changing topics to something more funny.

And it worked.

That's how they parted ways to their dorms after helping Seungmin close the cafe.

That night snow fell from the sky, but it was too late for any of them to be awake. 

Or so it was supposed.

  
  



	6. Crimson eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is never kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> I'm back pretty soon ain't I? It's just that inspiration hit me this morning like a titanic and I couldn't help it but to write everything down. That's why this chapter is kind of short hehe.  
> For this one I recomend you listen to "Osi and the Jupiter - Baldur" , it gives the vibe I want it to give. ^^ Enjoy and see you next time! ~

**Felix POV**

_ Our world had been drowned in an endless battle since my own grandfather had memory. Our world never knew the joy of life for a long time and that, divided people and corrupted their hearts. _

_ Men killed men, women killed women and children were killed by the hunger. _

_ Countries divided and fought each other for power, bringing the aniquilation of hundreds of cities, hundreds of animals and hundreds of innocent souls. _

_ Humans prayed every night for the end to come, until, a new hope appeared. _

_ Persons with special abilities, far from our understanding, were born, and were said to be send by god to bring peace to our world. _

_ Even so, humans were cruel and our hearts were already painted in darkness when your kind came, my dear grandson. _

_ That's how humans used them as weapons to win the wars before facilities were built. Even though, they were very few and very rare.  _

_ When I was young I had to become a soldier too.  _

_ In the last battle, we started dying before the snow, and like the snow, we continued to fall. My comrades disappeared in the winter storm and I was left alone wondering by myself in the middle of the battlefield.  _

_ "Our enemy was strong but we were stronger", we repeated to ourselves. We had someone who could move oceans, someone who could make rain fall from a clear sky and someone who could open craters in the ground, and if you fell, well, you could end up in the deepest level of hell. _

_ These strong men were my comrades, my brothers, my people. We fought together for our country and died for it. Even though we were different, we got hurt and bleed for our dear ones. That was enough for me to call them family. _

_ But, dear boy, war never brought us peace. It only stopped for us to take a breath and start another one.  _

_ The hate consumes every human being, and super-humans, as my comrades called themselves, were no different.  _

_ Our enemy were people too, praying to get alive to their homes, to see their newborns babies, to hug their wifes again, to eat with their families and even fall in love. _

_ To see the sunrise again. _

_ In the same way as we cried, they cried too.  _

_ War is such a cruel thing, and I learned to cry for my enemy too. _

_ We were not different. _

_ But, still, we had to fight. Someone needed to win for it to stop. _

_ So, between blood, sweat and tears, we won. Or at least, that's what they told us. _

_ We never felt like winning to be honest. That day we lost too much, too many people, too many souls.  _

_ Too much blood was spilled on what once was a beautiful flower field. _

_ Our strong brothers lost one of them in the battlefield, a lover. That day heaven cried and oceans screamed. _

_ I myself came home with the news that my dear wife, your grandmother, died protecting your father and our precious city. Although, she left her father, only a few months old at that moment, a valuable name and the most beloved charm, his beautiful stars, now painted on your cheeks too. _

_ And, to my surprise, she also gave you her blessing. Your powers. They surely are stronger than hers but they are not meant to hurt, but to protect. The same way as she did. _

_ That's why you should never feel lost, because, a part of her is inside you and always guides you. _

_ Now, sleep well my dear grandson.  _

_ Never forget that we will always be by your side. _

  
  


Felix slowly opened his eyes in the darkness of his room. Heavy breaths coming out in slow patterns.

He cursed under his breath as he frowned, curling himself onto his matress on the side. Seeking for some kind of comfort in the warmness of his bed that now, for some reason, was colder than ice. 

It didn't feel right.

_ 'I should be used to it by now' _

It wasn't the first time he dreamed about his grandfather telling him his infamous story he used to tell before bed. The strangest thing being that he actually remembered it word by word.

The dream wasn't a nightmare, but for some reason his body reacted to it badly, like he was in danger, like he was scared. Like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Hence, why he started shivering and tears threatened to start flowing out of his cristal eyes. 

Still, he held it in and didn't cry. It obviously brought painful memories he didn't want to remember. The wound should have closed a long time ago. 

He turned his head slowly to his side, eyeing his deep in sleep hyung on the other side of the room and took a look to the digital clock placed on the table.

_ 4:23am _

_ 'What a great hour to wake up' _ he thought sarcastically.

The closest bed to him was neatly done, like no one ever used it. In reality It actually belonged to a younger boy they met at the start of the year. He was new to everything and still didn't know how to control his powers, so it wasn't strange to have a few  _ accidents  _ at night. 

When the boy slept his powers unconsciously activated to protect him from a possible danger, making insects of all kinds appear through every little hole their dorm had. The neighbours even used to call their room 'the insect paradise', but since it attracted insects of  _ all  _ kinds, it was slightly dangerous. Because, you could never know if one of those crawled in your bed with you in the middle of the night, so the boys felt anxious there and couldn't sleep well at night. Specially Felix, who got the idea that any night one of those little living and dirty bugs could crawl up to his head and touch him. Or worse, enter somewhere they shouldn't enter. He saw too much of the series "strangest things found in the human body" to live in a bug farm.

Luckly, the academy, after hearing that, decided to transfer the insect-boy to a special room made for students that had problems with their powers. Which led to, only as an exception for their case, have the 3 person dorm for themselves.

He sighed, in this moment, he just needed fresh air, and a little bit of peace of mind. Not more unwanted memories coming back to him.

So, what better way for it than taking a night walk?

He got up, careful not to wake up the older. He was sure Minho would stop him the moment he saw him awake.

Not bothering to change his pajamas he wrapped himself in his long jacket and wore his long boots, ready to step on snow.

He walked to the door, taking the keys from the center table in the process, and got out as silent as he could. Closing his eyes in fear when the door made a squeak sound.

Thank god his hyung was tired after all the dance practice. It made him sleep heavily.

He got out the room, just to step into the stunning views, where even a little bit of snow piled up on their outdoor halls.

The street looked like an unfinished painting from up there. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. The lamp posts lighting the ground as Felix walked in complete silence listening to the snow crunch under his feet and got out of the building into the street.

The wind, obviously cold, moved slightly his blonde locks and painted his freckled cheeks and nose pink.

Slowly, the crystalline snow descended from the skies and settled on his hair, quickly melting.

He went wondering not too far away from the dorms but not too close either. Walking almost in circular patterns.

He stopped on his tracks as he couldn't help but look at the sky and close his eyes, breathing in the freezing air. 

Snow always gave him a calm sensation and brought peace to his chaotic mind. In Australia, the country he was born in, he never had the opportunity to see it, since the place wasn't very well known for it's cold weather.

Australia. 

His beloved home was so far away from him now. He couldn't return, not after what happened to his town, to his family.

Not after not being able to protect anyone.

He blinked a few times, tears threatening to escape from his eyes once again. He didn't want to cry now, not after so long.

Pushing his painful memories aside he turned and started walking again to head to the dorms. Deciding it was enough, and that he should go back.

But, fate was cruel and had other plans for him.

For a second he saw only white. No buildings, no pavement, no lamp posts, no snow. There was an endless abyss of emptiness enveloping him. It made him feel dizzy.

Nothing was there and his brain malfunctioned. 

This made him abruptly stop again, in total confusion.

"What-" he couldn't finish as a piercing pain hit him.

_ Bang _

A shot.

_ Bang _

Another shot, right behind the other.

For a second he couldn't record what was happening. He could see the ground approaching at a dangerous speed, threatening to hit his head, but thankfully, he was able to protect himself with his right arm before falling, noting that he couldn't move his left shoulder.

He quickly tried to sit up but the pain was too strong.

He wanted to scream, he really wanted to but a voice behind him shut him up.

"Make any sound and I put a bullet in your head"

His eyes widened in fear and obeyed. 

Something felt off about that person. He didn't have the chance to see their face, but for some reason he felt a weirdly familiar sensation.

A sensation he only felt once. The same night he lost everything. 

His insides screamed dangerous.

Slowly, he turned his gaze up to see his aggressor but he could only take a glimpse of his eyes before the perpetrator kicked his head, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

That's how, he painted the snow under him red and fell in a deep sleep, with two glowing crimson eyes as the only memory he could register from the mysterious guy in front of him.

  
  
  
  



	7. What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what will happen next! I recommend  
> "Audiomachine - Nothing to prove to you" this time ^^
> 
> Also, I'm uploading a fanart on my insta for this chapter (the @ is on the first chapter's note), please check it out!
> 
> Before we start, I wanted to clarify that my updates will be a little random until June (because of school), but after May I'll try updating more frecuently <3

**Changbin POV**

His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt someone shake him and heard Hyunjin's screams.

"HYUNG WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO, FELIX GOT- "

His eyes widened in horror, throat going dry incapable of emitting any sound as he heard the last word Hyunjin's lips made.

He couldn't think of anything as he stared back at the younger's black eyes and worried features. His thoughts stopped and his ears blocked any sound, which made him dissociate from his surroundings.

The boy's mouth moved which indicated he was forming words, probably still talking to Changbin and trying to make him focus, but he couldn't hear anything.

He saw movement behind Hyunjin and supposed it might have been Jisung because he could see a brown mop of hair move quickly from side to side.

What felt like an eternity for Changbin actually took just seconds in real life. The older snapped out of it and quickly pulled himself up in his feet sliding them right into his shoes. He didn't even bother to tie the laces or to take a jacket as he stormed out of the room. The other two running after him.

  
  


**3RD POV (previously)**

Jimin heard two shoots coming from the outside while she scrolled on her phone in the cashier. This made her startle and quickly got up from her seat in fear something might have happened.

Shot sounds meant guns and that meant dangerous so not forgetting to take her weapon with her, a not very long katana, she got out of the store as quickly as she could, not even bothering to lock the door behind her.

She was sure the sound didn't come from too far away from where she was. So she ran until she saw it.

Not far from the store a scene that chilled her blood unfolded.

A few meters away from her, a black coated man stood in front of an unconscious student.

She could not only see the blood spilled on the boy's shoulder and the ground, but smell it too.

A horrible iron smell.

The mysterious man walked closer to the boy, raising his hand in order to reach for him, but she wouldn't let him take the boy.

"Over my dead body" 

In a movement she took out her katana from its sheath and threw it in their direction. That way the katana, after turning on itself a couple of times, landed right beside the student and the aggressor's hand, piercing itself on the snow. Making the mysterious man back away his hand on instinct and look in her direction.

Even so, Jimin didn't give him time to react, so that at full speed she jumped and kicked the man on his chest, sending him flying some meters away from the boy.

"Who are you?"

She sounded pised off as she picked up her weapon. Eyes dangerously glowing gold under red bangs.

She held her katana in position, ready to fight.

The man got up quickly, red eyes glowed in the snow while looking in her direction, but Jimin's golden eyes didn't avoid his gaze.

The moment she saw his glowing eyes a frown was painted in her face. 

This surely wasn't what she expected.

  
  


**Changbin POV**

The hallway leading to the infirmary was not much different from the other hallways of the academy.

The floor was made of the horrible gray marble that covered the entire floor of the building, while the walls were painted bluish white. Since they were in the teachers' area, they couldn't see any lockers, instead, boring paintings of abstract drawings and posters that indicated the area they were in and what they could expect later hung on the walls.

As they passed several dark brown doors they finally made it to the medical area, bursting in the door that held the "please keep silence" sign right beside.

As soon as he entered he scanned the place in search for something, scrunching his nose a little when the typical hospital smell entered his nostrils.

He heard fast footsteps from behind him as he entered farther into the room, and assumed they were their friends as he heard Chan's hysterical "where is he?"

The room was pretty profesional, with white well made beds on the sides separated by gray curtains. There were some carts with medical stuff spattered around the room while plants hung off the ceilings with their roots nearly touching the ground.

In the distance, on the other side of the room, he saw a woman with long red hair talking to two guards in front of ,what he supposed it would be, a bed , but he couldn't see who was laying in there as the curtains were pulled.

"Noona!" Hyunjin's voice rand loud enough to make the woman and two guard look in their direction. They all followed Hyunjin as he was the first one to approach.

He didn't notice the light smile on the woman's lips when he got closer, since the boy that sat in the bed in front of her stole all his attention.

There sat their dear friend Felix. Hospital robe on him and messy blonde hair dancing in every direction.

The boy was being checked out by the nurse they knew as Jae, an older hyung they saw a couple of times talk with Jackson, the night guard. 

The freckled boy shaked his head in their direction as soon as he heard the murmuring coming from the boys. Blooming a small but sincere smile in his face that washed away all their worries.

Chan was the first one to check the boy when they got closer to the bed, Jae already stepping away, giving the boys a little bit of liberty to interact with the patient.

"Where are you hurt, what happened, omg, you okay?" the older blurted in worry as he held his hands near him but not sure if he should touch the boy, in case he touched the injury.

"I'm fine now hyung, really, Jae hyung used his powers, so I'm perfectly well" Felix tried to calm them all as he patted slightly his shoulder and moved it a little in circular motions. Indicating them that the injury was originally in his left shoulder and that it was well now.

With that said Chan wrapped the boy in a ghost hug, still scared that he might hurt him. Minho got to the other side of the bed and sat himself beside the younger's legs, caressing them lovingly, like he was assuring the boy he was there. The others mimicked their hyungs action and gave him a big group hug before pulling apart to give the boy some space.

Well, all but Changbin, who still hugged him avoiding his left shoulder. 

"Hyung I'm okay, really" he tried to calm Changbin but he didn't get a response until he wrapped his left arm around the other male's back too.

"For a second I-I thought...you-y" he started but stopped as he felt like his voice was about to break.

He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of strangers.

The freckled boy patted his back and tangled his other hand's fingers in Changbin's dark hair.

"I know...I know...me too" the boy replied, the last part being whispered after a sob when he hid his face in the crook of the other boy's neck.

They all stayed in silence for some seconds as Changbin refused to let the blonde get out of his embrace. 

Even so, eventually he backed up, and sat beside him grabbing his hand and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, which made the boy stop sobbing and calm down.

"What happened hyung?" the maknae broke the ice in a soft tone, the need to know very obvious in his voice.

"I'm not even sure myself.." he stated and after a deep breath continued "I went for a walk since I couldn't fall asleep and a random guy just showed up and shot me from behind" while Felix explained to them the horrendous events he had to live just moments ago. Changbin saw from his side that the two guards quietly bowed their heads in goodbye to the red haired woman behind them and got out of the room. Their little talk coming to an end.

At this point Changbin was frowning deeply in thought and squeezed the freckled boy's hand as he continued.

The others weren't much better tho. The younger boy and Hyunjin had their eyes wide open in shock while Seungmin and Jisung looked angered, the last one had his fists closed with force. Minho though tried to look calm but his facial expressions screamed worry while Chan looked nothing but more prepared to kill someone with his eyes.

"The guy told me he would shoot me dead if I tried to speak so I just obeyed"

"I tried to look at him but...he quickly hit me leaving me unconscious" he added.

"That's when I found him" the red haired woman spoke suddenly making all eyes fall on her.

"I was at the shop when I heard shooting. I got out to check when I found him not to far away from there"

"What about the guy!?" Jisung asked the woman. 

"He wasn't there when I arrived, I guess he just left after leaving him unconscious" she looked at Felix with sadness in her eyes "I recognized him as Hyunjin's friend so as soon as I called Jae I called Hyunjin too, telling him what happened" 

"You two know each other?" Felix asked.

Hyunjin just nodded as the woman talked 

"I didn't present myself sorry, my name is Park Jimin, but you guys can call me noona" she smiled "I work the night shift at the convenience store and I know Hyunjin for a long time now" added.

"That's why you looked familiar" Chan mumbled almost inaudibly but it was loud enough for Jimin noona to look in his direction and nodd.

"I didn't thank you two enough for helping me" Felix told them with a small smile on his lips and big eyes.

"Is okay boy, helping you is my job, I couldn't just leave you to die, you know?" Jae spoke for the first time, followed by a small laugh that tried to cheer them up.

The nurse proceeded to take something out of the medical cart, an ice pack, but frowned and stared back at it in thought for a second. He would have swore the thing was frozen just hours ago.

"Sorry" Seungmin looked at Jae and murmured under his breath enough for everyone to look at him in question. Some of them didn't understand it but others did since they did feel the temperature difference in the room. Changbin knew the red haired boy lost a little bit of control over his powers when overwhelmed. 

Minho catched this and proceeded to approach the nurse extending his hand. "Let me" the bluish haired boy said as the ice pack was placed in his hand.

His eyes flashed gold briefly as the ice pack's insides freezed visibly. Jae gave him a thankful smile and gave Felix the pack for the boy to use on his head.

"My power can't heal superficial injuries so I can't do much for your head, sorry" Jae stated as he backed up a little. Felix could only smile at him, his eyes telling that it was okay.

Changbin heard something about the academy's nurse's powers from his classmates, never having been injured that badly before for him to come here and witness the male's powers by himself. He heard the older's powers consisted in healing any deep wound, regardless of how bad it was, he could heal all kinds of injuries, except superficial ones.

"Did you get the chance to see his face before he knocked you out?" Seungmin asked as he crossed his arms.

Felix just shook his head telling them he didn't "I only got to see his eyes, they really stood out so" he shrugged.

"What do you mean they stood out?" Chan questioned beside him. 

"He must have been wearing contacts or something, his eyes were glowing a bright red" Felix explained as he brought his knees closer to his chest and hugged them letting go of Changbin's hand.

At that moment, no one noticed Hyunjin shooting his eyes wide open in Jimin's direction. They were too focused on Felix who was starting to shiver at the memories.

No one else gave the red eyes any importance, this making the maknae speak "what about the vigilance cameras? They must have recorded him right?" 

"About that" Jimin started, "Someone broke into the security room when Felix was attacked and broke down the place. There are no recordings undamaged left"

"What?" Changbin said in surprise "does it mean we don't even have that bastard's face?" he clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

"I talked with the guards, they are looking around the perimeter and will ask for help to the authorities to look at the CCTVs out of the campus, in case we could find someone suspicious" Jimin explained to the boys.

This got the boys silent not even knowing what to think. They all felt like the situacion couldn't get worse. 

  
  


**Hyunjin POV**

The boys started having little change of topics in their conversations to enlighten the mood in the room, feeling like Felix needed a bit of a break from everything that was happening. As well as everyone.

At some point Jae excused himself after advising Felix to take the day off to heal properly, since his external injuries wouldn't disappear at least until 3 days. He also commented that he needed some bandages from the supplements room, so he would be back in a few minutes to take care of him.

It was true super-humans healed much faster than normal human beings but they weren't invincible and still needed some time for the injuries to disappear completely to not leave any pain behind.

Some of the boys sat beside the injured boy in his bed, hugging him or touching him in any way possible like they were scared he would vanish if they looked away. While others sat around him in some chairs.

They somehow managed to laugh and make jokes here and there, making the freckled boy forget why he was here in the first place.

Hyunjin smiled fondly at the sight from his sit and just laughed along with them.

"Jinnie can we talk?" his noona's voice rang in his ears, surprising him a little as she approached them.

They didn't even notice she left in the first place.

"Sure, I'll be right back" the last part was meant for the boys that looked at him curiously. He smiled at them and sat up making his way out of the room with Jimin.

Once they stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind them, he leaned on the wall beside him crossing his arms, while his eyes never left the floor.

"He said the man's eyes were red right?" Hyunjin started.

"About that" Jimin placed herself in front of him which made him look up dead in her eyes.

"I lied about finding him alone" her tone was serious while looking for the right words.

"When I found them the guy was about to take him so I confronted him" she stopped to take a breath "Jinnie, that guy was neither human nor super-human, he surely had red eyes, I saw him myself" 

Hyunjin looked at her with an unreadable expression. Something between worry, anger and calmness. "Was he a...was he like  _ me _ ?" he changed his question in the middle to which Jimin just nodded.

This made things more confusing than they already were.

If the guy is actually what they think he is, the government must have something to do, but that is a dangerous assumption to make.

So dangerous, that they reserved their talk about that topic for another time, when they weren't in a public space.

"I tried to fight him but even tho I got the chance to kick him away from Felix, he disappeared in thin air when I was about to hit him again" she commented, "I think the guy's powers might have something to do with hallucinations since Felix commented something similar too" and added "something about everything turning white before the shot".

"He didn't even try to fight you back?" Hyunjin asked, surprise obvious in his tone.

To this Jimin only shook her head and said "I didn't even get a proper look of his face, or better said he seemed to be blurry in my eyes, but I did see his eyes glowing red when I approached him. He must have been hiding his identity with his powers or something, because it is strange to not see someone's face but see their eyes, you know?. He was wearing all black and his hair color was dark too, but I'm not sure if it was black or dark brown" 

Not having a clear face was a problem but at least they had something.

Hyunjin just nodded in understanding and asked "Do you think the guy is responsible for the other missing students too?" 

"It is a possibility, but I can't understand why he used a weapon this time" she explained "They didn't find any blood in the other cases and no one testified having heard gunshots, this time he risked it all, but for what?" the last part sounded more of a question she made to herself but Hyunjin didn't miss it.

Hyunjin was nipping at his bottom lip as he thought of the possibilities. "What if this one was different? Felix said that the guy surprised him from behind so he had a clear shot to kill him but he didn't. His objective wasn't to kill him, he also hit him hard enough to take him down so what if this one was personal?" 

"You mean, like, he wanted him to suffer?" Jimin asked, now hands in her hips.

"Yes, something like that. If the guy just wanted to kidnap him he wouldn't have made his presence obvious by shooting him. He could have just knocked him out from behind and take him but he didn't" Hyunjin kept explaining, lips red and in a thin line now.

"If what you say is correct Felix must know who the guy is" Jimin stated.

"Did the guards interrogate him?" 

Jimin nodded, "He says he doesn't have enemies, and less the type to shoot him in the middle of the night. Since he didn't saw his face clearly he isn't sure if he knows him or not but he did add that he felt a familiar sensation even tho he isn't sure from where" 

"You think he is lying?" Hyunjin asks in concern.

"I don't know, you tell me. You know him better than I do" she smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

The answer confused Hyunjin a little but brushed it off and sighed. 

Of course he knows him better but it isn't like he can read minds. Although they managed to build a strong friendship in only a few days he didn't know much about Felix's past. Only that he was from Australia and that he had to move here when his parents died. Since he was a super-human the JYP orphanage took him and gave him the possibility to join the academy at 16 .

"Anyways, tell the forensics and the guards to not touch anything in the security room until I inspectorate it. I'll go and take a look at lunch" Hyunjin explains, implying that it would be better if he went back to the others before they suspected anything.

Jimin just nodded and waved at him when he entered the infirmary room again.

Hyunjin jogged a little to get to their side and sat back in his seat, brushing it off when the boys asked the reason why Jimin wanted to talk to him.

"She told me she thought it would be better for us if we kept this a secret. Also, we should go and let Felix rest, the sun is about to rise and the nurse must be in his way" he explained.

"I agree with her, we should keep silence about the matter, people can get annoying and be insensible when curious" Chan suggested followed by Minho "You guys should go, I'll stay with him until Jae hyung comes back".

"You don't need to stay with me until Jae hyung comes, hyung" Felix tried to reassure him but the older wouldn't leave him alone again. 'The older must feel bad since they live in the same dorm' Changbin thought.

After some more protests from Felix and more hugs from his friends, they headed out to the dorms leaving Minho and Felix behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far we have;
> 
> Chan - super sensibility thing? Idk how to call that  
> Minho - can freeze things  
> Changbin - telekinesis  
> Hyunjin - ??? (But he told them he can stop his heartbeat)  
> Jisung - can control storms  
> Felix - energy waves  
> Seungmin - pyrokinetic  
> Jeongin - can control electricity
> 
> Additionals;
> 
> Jinyoung - ???  
> Jimin - ???  
> Jae - can heal deep injuries
> 
> This is for today, tell me your thoughts so far in the comments! ^^ See you next time!


	8. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin investigates the security room and some Jeonchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!! Exams are over and I'm free. Sorry for the delay I had a tough month TvT . I'll try to update more often from now on. See you next time!

**Hyunjin POV**

Hyunjin was about to get out of the room when Jisung spoke to him from the commodity of his bed.

"Where are you going?" 

This made their hyung, who just got out of the shower, look at him curious while drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm heading to the library, I need to look up for a book for history class" he answered them while putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Changbin asked as he headed to his bed taking his phone in his hands probably to check for any messages.

"I'll buy something from the convenience store to eat on my way, see you later" he explained, getting out of the room not even waiting for their answer.

Not like the boys answered him, they just looked at each other in question but brushed it off and got dressed to go eat lunch with the others.

On the other hand, Hyunjin walked a path he didn't recognize. Just following Jimin noona's instructions on how to get to the security camera room.

It wasn't very far away tho. Only some blocks away from the academy's main building.

Hyunjin entered the place not forgetting to bow to the professor he saw at the entrance.

He must have looked like a lost student tho, since his science teacher, Mr. Shin, approached him.

"Good morning Hyunjin, what are you here for?" the old man said, shifting his handbag in his other hand.

"Good morning Mr. Shin, I came to take some class stuff from the teacher's room" he lied.

"I see, but I can't let you enter the place alone, students aren't supposed to wander around here without supervision" the man said.

Hyunjin was about to argue but someone interrupted him.

"Is okay Mr. Shin he is with me" Jinyoung explained appearing from behind him.

His science teacher didn't say anything, just nodded and walked away after a goodbye, like nothing happened.

"Hyung what are you doing here?" 

"I'm heading to the same place as you, come on, we have work to do" he replied as he led the way to the security room.

They didn't have to walk too far away to find the correct room. 

The only living soul on the scene were two agents that guarded an open door with a yellow band that said "crime scene" blocking the way. The agents were wearing their uniform, combat black boots with a set of black pants and black jacket. You could even see they had guns at their sides in their holster.

As they approached the room, the guards recognized his hyung and bowed, but rapidly stopped Hyunjin.

"Students are not allowed to enter" the guard from the left said firmly from his spot. He wasn't even looking at him.

Hyunjin had to rise his head up to be able to look at the man in the eyes. He was sure he was tall for his age, proud to be the tallest of his group of friends but lost all confidence when seeing the man standing there.

Even so, Hyunjin sighed and took out his phone from his back pocket.

He raised his hand, with his phone in it, at the height of the guards face to show them a photo he took of his JYP agent ID card.

The guards looked at each other insecure of what to do. They knew having an agent ID card made him somehow important but it was a photo so it could be easily fake. He looked young too, too young for an agent.

Hyunjin was losing patience so he called his hyung for help. 

"Hyung a little help here?"

"He is with me guys" Jinyoung shouted from the security room.

With that said the guards let him in without saying anything. And he entered as soon as they let him, bending a little to avoid bumping his head with the yellow band.

He noticed the crunchy sounds his shoes made every time he stepped so he figured it might be the broken glass from the screens. But what caught his attention was the water traces and puddles in the room's floor.

He was sure the water pipes didn't pass through the security room so, where did the water come from?

"You didn't get any rest did you?" Jimin's voice made Hyunjin become aware of her presence.

"You know me well" he smiled and approached her.

All the electronic devices in the room were smashed to pieces. The screens of the main computers were destroyed and other gadgets were still sparking from time to time.

"I told them not to touch anything, you think you can see who did this?" Jimin asked him as Jinyoung attempted to get closer to the devices.

"Some hardwares look fine, you sure there is no recording that can possibly get rescued?" he asked but was stopped by Hyunjin when he was about to touch the devices to inspect.

"Wait hyung, don't touch anything, It will be more difficult for me to find the right memory" Hyunjin explained and Jinyoung retracted his hand.

"I heard about your 'power' but how does it work exactly?" Jinyoung asked leaving the question for any of them to answer.

"I'm a psychometric" Hyunjin answered vaguely, too absorbed in inspecting the room in front of his eyes, trying to remember every detail.

"Wow, thank you, that explains all " his hyung said sarcastically turning his head to Jimin beside him with the hope she would explain something more.

"He can see memories of the objects and people he touches" she explained between giggles. 

Jinyoung let out an impressed "wow" but stopped in thought "Wait I can understand that he can see people's memories but, objects? Objects don't have memories or do they?" he sounded insecure at the end of his statement.

"Not if you define memory as the faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information. When I say he can see object's memories I mean that he is able to see where they came from, what they experienced, who touched them and things like that, however he can't control what things he sees by will" she explained more accurately.

With this Jinyoung looked like he understood better, "What a perfect power for a detective" 

On the other part, Hyunjin was taking a look around, deep in thought as he tried to piece together what happened.

"You think you can see who did this?" Jimin asked again making him come back to them.

"Not sure but I'll try" he answered her while approaching one of the devices.

He put his hand on one of the hardwares, eyes wide open starting to glow crimson red. The moment he activated his power he started seeing scenes from the object's point of view.

_ A man. No, a boy, maybe his age, stood there in the security room in the middle of a pool. He had bright blonde hair, slim figure and gold glowing eyes. He must be a super-human, he thought. _

_ Hyunjin deduced he wasn't the man in black that attacked Felix since the descriptions didn't match.  _

_ What happened next didn't surprise Hyunjin. The unidentified guy raised his hand in his direction making water come out of nowhere that blurred his vision.  _

The memory ended there, making him come back to reality and eyes change to his original colour. 

"What did you see?" Jinyoung asked him.

"Not much, but I can assure you that those hardwares won't work" he commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimin while approaching him.

"The guy that broke in here wasn't the one that attacked Felix, and yes I'm sure of it since, even though he might have some kind of hallucination power, he isn't able to copy powers and the guy that came here could control water" 

"Did you see his face?" 

Hyunjin nodded not taking his eyes off the broken devices "I'll have someone make a portrait later, for now I have a theory but I want to see if I can find something else" he added while crouching and placing his hand on a pool of water. 'So this is why there is water in here' he thought.

His eyes glowed crimson again as he used his power in search of more memories.

_ This time, the boy was talking on the phone, from this new perspective he could only see his back but he was sure it was the same guy. _

_ "What do you mean, you don't have him?!"  _

_ "I don't care if someone saw you! You should have killed them all you dumbass" _

_ "what-, anyways just wait for me, I don't have much time left, the security is on their way" _

_ The boy hung up and ran out the door disappearing. _

The second memory ended right there.

"They were together" he simply said, still crouching on the floor.

"So they work together?" Jimin asked, to which Hyunjin just nodded.

"You said it might be something personal" Jimin started "is there any possibility that Felix knows this guy?" 

Hyunjin thought of it. There is a chance that Felix knows the guy but once he has the portrait done it would be too suspicious just to go to him and start asking him questions about his 'friend', if he actually knows the guy.

It also worries him the fact that he is a super-human. Since that means the blonde guy is part of the disappearing cases, if his theory is correct. And on top of that, he is working with a government's hound dog.

A hound dog, that was what the red glowing eyes guy was. A puppet the government uses for the dirty work.

Hyunjin wanted to share his theory but decided to talk about it when they were alone. Also, it was already past lunch and he didn't want his roommates to suspect anything, so he decided to go back.

That said, they parted ways with the promise to have a meeting on monday to talk about everything in the headquarters.

The rest of the day went normal. He spent his afternoon with the others and went to pick Felix up from the nursery to have dinner all together. 

Some of them had work to do so they couldn't stay much but the others just ended up chilling in Felix and Minho's room.

  
  


**Jeongin POV**

He quickly got into the building pushing the door open with his side, using the weight of his body to make the heavy door move and let him in. Hands busy with two, what once were hot chocolate cups.

The moment he stepped into the hall and the door closed behind him, he felt the warm air embrace his body still wrapped in his thick jacket. The temperature difference, obviously notorious, of the cold night outside and the warm hall made his hands hurt a little. 

Still letting his body adjust to the sudden change of temperature, he walked in dead silence along the hall looking for the elevator.

The place felt strangely comfy despite the chilling haunted like sensation it gave at night, there wasn't a single soul in vision and the light deemed to the point it looked like they were emergency lights.

The elevator was right in front of him now, so using his elbow he pressed the button he waited for it to arrive. Not even daring to look behind him. 'That is a very horror movie thing to do' , he thought, and he wasn't prepared to get scared because of a simple shadow, knowing his head would be playing him tricks if he fell in it's game.

The elevator arrived and using his elbow again, he pressed the number with a 2 in it which made the doors slide close and start moving. 

Seconds later the doors slided open again and he stepped out of the elevator letting the door close behind him, as he started walking in the direction of a well known room.

He could see the light coming from the closed room's door glass And soft music playing on the background.

He took a look through the glass door, enough to see a very tired Bang Chan work on his laptop with many cups of what he was sure was coffee beside it.

He decided to let him work a little more until he knocked on his door to take him back to the dorms and make him rest.

So, deciding to entertain himself with something while waiting for Chan, Jeongin headed to a nearby music room.

Just some doors ahead there was a room he knew very well, a room he liked to call the piano room.

Despite the name he gave it, the room wasn't occupied only by a piano since it held many other instruments too, instruments that weren't being used at the moment, like drums, guitars, classical instruments and etc.

He stepped in the room and placed the cups on a little wooden table to look around. 

It's been some time since he last came here, work and school keeping him busy. So it was nice to be back.

The room looked the same as always, same instruments resting on their spots, dark wooden floor cracking under his feet and big windows letting the moonlight illuminate the place. 

He sat himself on the piano bench and admired the instrument for a second. He could tell from the dust that gathered on top of it that no one came to take care of it. The piano keys looked like they were getting old too. 

_ 'What a shame no one uses it anymore' _ he thought.

He tested the sound a little by touching gently some of the keys, making the piano emit a beautiful and surprisingly good sound.

Despite looking damaged the piano still sounded good.

This encouraged him to touch it more which ended up with him playing a beautiful and slow melody, that mixed with the silence in the room.

It was the first melody he learned to play when he was young and still new to the music world.  _ Yiruma's - Love me _

He giggled softly at how well the song represented him.

He kept playing, totally focused on his task, oblivious of the man now standing on the door with an admiring gaze.

Some notes later, he slowed down until his fingers ghostly touched the piano's keys stopping. As he raised his head he couldn't help but get startled at the man on the door, although he quickly relaxed when he noticed it was Chan.

"Hyung…" he smiled softly in his direction. Noticing how the older boy smiled in return as soon as he heard the nickname.

"Sorry for startling you, I didn't want to bother" he said stepping into the room.

"It's okay, are you done with work?" he asked Chan while getting up from the piano bench.

"I was actually going to the bathroom when I heard you play, I still have some ideas for this song we are working on-" Chan started explaining but was quickly interrupted. 

"What a shame then hyung, you'll have to leave it for tomorrow, now you are drinking this hot chocolate and getting back with me to the dorms" Jeongin said looking at him dangerously and portraying a big smile, with a look that screamed 'don't even try Bang Chan'.

Chan looked at the cups resting on the wooden table and then turned to look at the maknae. "You didn't have to look after me, you must be tired after your shift too, sorry" said with a sad smile and a thank you before taking the cup from the table.

"It was my choice to come here after work and treat you to something, so don't apologise" he brushed it off and took his cup from the table too, sipping a little from it.

He scrunched his nose slightly when the cold liquid touched his lips and looked in Chan's direction when the other boy did the same.

Chan smiled reassuringly letting him now that it didn't matter.

"I actually tried to sleep early" he confessed while looking at the floor.

Jeongin looked up from his cup, eyeing the gray haired up and down.

He was wearing a fluffy light brown hoodie with white details on and black jeans with black sneakers on him. His hair was a little messy and it looked extra fluffy today but his face made him worry a little.

Chan was known to be a hardworking guy that never slept because of his love for music and his projects and studies. So it wasn't strange for them to see him exhausted and with black bags under his eyes. This obviously made his friends worry a little when they met him and even more when he confessed that he sometimes sufferd from insomnia when he feels stressed.

His confessions made them feel a wave of determination to take care of the boy and make him sleep and rest when they saw him becoming too self destructive. 

Jeongin especially took this as his life mission, but this dynamic they had started a long time ago. When the two of them were still relying on each other to not lose their minds back in that 'place'. 

But, today he looked worse, which made him wonder how much did he sleep this past weeks.

The blonde smiled at him knowingly while his eyes became soft, and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"When was the last time you had a 7 hour sleep?"

Chan thought a little about it before answering "Two weeks maybe? But I did get sleep a little this days, for like 3 or 4 hours so I'm not very worried" he explained.

"Want to talk about it?" Jeongin asked softly while getting closer to the older. 

Their friend always looked strong and cheerful around them but the young boy knew that as everyone else he had his limits too, even though he didn't like to show them that side of him .

Even so, Jeongin somehow managed to make the boy feel comfortable with him and open up a little more. Maybe it was the fact that they knew each other since a really young age that it felt easier to communicate between them. 

"Is nothing" the older says shaking his head and forming a not very convincing smile on his lips.

Jeongin couldn't help but pat the boys arm comfortingly letting him know that he was there "hyung, you know that you don't have to hold everything inside, right? That you can talk to me" the silver haired boy just nodded.

"Is just…this past days have been not the best and the fact that Felix, one of  _ our _ friends, has been attacked just hours ago...makes me think...idk I should have been there, he could have disappeared Innie, that guy could have killed him or taken him away from us" he explained.

This time the blonde, after leaving his cup on the table, wrapped the boy into a thigh hug, feeling how the other boy just melted into it and hugged him too in response, trying not to spill the chocolate and resting his head on his shoulder. 

He wasn't a big fan of skinship but for his friends he would do anything.

"That's not your fault Channie hyung, you couldn't have known, we all wish we could have protected Felix hyung, but we couldn't have possibly known what would happen" he explained, now patting the boys back gently "what matters now is that Felix hyung is here with us and  _ yes _ that must have been scary but he IS alive and that's all that matters" 

Chan just nodded weakly, head still resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around him.

They stood there like this for some seconds not caring how intimate this looked like or awkward was to just stay there hugging each other standing while one of them had a hot chocolate cup in his hand.

At some point Jeongin started running one of his hand's fingers through Chan's hair. Untangling stray knots he found in his curly silver hair. Repeating himself that he should not make this more intimate than it already was even though his hands moved by themselves.

Finally, Chan moved away a little getting out of his embrace and smiled at him. This time his smile was genuine, eyes becoming little crescents and shining silver in the moonlight, dimples displaying beautifully on his cheeks. 

The sight made him skip a heartbeat, although, he wouldn't admit himself that he stared too much at the boy's full lips.

The maknae pushed away those thoughts. Not wanting to deal with his 'crush discovery' right now.

"You are right Innie, thank you" Chan thanked him before taking another sip from his chocolate. "Although this won't stop me from banning you kids from getting outside alone in the night" he added with a little giggle.

"Believe me, I'm 100% with you in this" Jeongin returned the smile.

They talked a bit more before heading out of the building to go to the dorms.

Chan promised him that he would rest and try to sleep a little. And that was what the younger did too.


	9. I need to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! How are you all? doing well i hope. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I can't promise anything hehe. Anyways! Enjoy and tell me what you think so far about the story! <3

**Hyunjin POV**

Mornings were interesting at his dorm, to say the least. 

He would be normally the first one to wake up, pretty much earlier than the other two, not because he wanted to but because his body still remembered the routine he had before coming to the academy. 

When that happened, he usually just scrolled through his phone or took a shower. Not very concerned to wake up his roommates, since, after many days sharing a room with them he discovered that they were heavy sleepers. Changbin was sleeping on his side hugging tightly his Munchlax doll and snoring lightly in his bed ,while Jisung slept in a starfish position, covers only covering his waist . He also noticed the younger boy had his mobile phone in one hand, probably having fallen asleep with it last night. 

He checked his phone instinctively, looking for any messages and hoping they finally transferred the files he needed for his investigation. But, as expected, there was nothing. He started wondering what took so long.  _ 'Are they still struggling with the hackers? _ ' .

He decided to use today's meeting in the headquarters to ask about it. His current mission was starting to become more dangerous and problematic. What started as a simple missing case with the possibility of it being a runaway, was now starting to become a case that involved the government and a suspicious super-human. 

Letting his imagination go wild, he started creating theories of what was happening and tried to connect the dots, he even wondered if it had something to do with the organization he had to deal with in his last mission.

Before coming here, he was carrying a mission in London that lasted some months. Although, it shouldn't have been that way, knowing that he accepted the mission much earlier in order to not overlap it with this one, but complications came and the mission had to be extended. 

The mission consisted in the rescue of one of their agents from the grip of a new organization named 'The Order'. An organization that promised a revolution and the rise of the super-human kind. 

Even though, it might seen like they fought for equality between the two species, they fought for the annihilation of the human being, with the belief that super-humans were superior in every area. That's why they kidnapped one of their human agents and tortured him to obtain information about the agencies.

The agencies and the government thought the organization wasn't very large in number and that it didn't have much influence or power, but it seemed like they were wrong. The Order has been in the shadows for years now, and people said that they were starting to take actions. 

He knew the SM agency mobilized some of his agents to investigate The Order, the information being given to him by one of their agents, one that worked hand in hand with him on his last mission. And, he was sure that the BH agency was keeping an eye on them too, the government wouldn't risk it.

Talking about agencies. He wondered if they were having problems with hacking too. 

To make it simple, the three agencies; BH, JYP and SM, were created to preserve the peace between the two species. The BH agency was the nearest to the government, the one that was given direct orders from the higher ups in matters of human crime. This agency's agents were all humans and usually fought against the corruption in the government. Being them the ones that infiltrated the information about the facilities and started closing them.

The JYP agency, the one he was in, was created to battle against crime that involved the two species, humans and super-humans. The agency had a policy of equality and half of it's agents were super-humans and the other half humans. 

And the last but not least, there was the SM agency. A small agency originally made by super-humans to investigate crimes that involved only their kind. Now it looked like they only centered in the investigation regarding The Order.

The three agencies had a lot of information, important information that they wanted to keep a secret so that anyone could use it against them.

The sound of Jisung's phone falling to the ground made his head snap in his direction, wondering if he should wake them up. That's when he remembered his hyungs words from last night.

_ 'Tomorrow morning I'll get up early, I'll be walking Felix to class, so don't get surprised if I'm not here in the morning' _ the older said.

Hyunjin chuckled silently at the thought. 

His hyungs alarm rang, which made him look at him from his side, just to see that after stopping the alarm the older got back to sleep.

He didn't know how his two roommates managed before he came here. He knew Jisung no matter what wouldn't get up, even if his alarm rang for 10 minutes straight and Changbin was a lost case too. 

Unfortunately for them, Hyunjin had ideas on how to wake them up, a secret weapon he learned when training in JYP, on his own skin. He would go first with the less drastic one, not wanting to make them too angry. 

He walked over his hyung's bed, barefoot, hair sticking out in every direction and longer than he remembered. He grabbed the mattress and shaked it aggressively with all his strength while he shouted "EARTHQUAKE".

Changbin shot his eyes open, sitting up in an instant and looking at him unbelievably "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT". Hyunjin just laughed uncontrollably while giving him space to get out of the bed. "Sorry hyung, I had to wake you up, didn't you say last night that you would accompany Felix to class?" 

Changbin widened his eyes in realization, as he just remembered the promise he made to himself. Hyunjin watched him run to the bathroom with his clothes in hand, probably to get dressed and wash himself up a bit, before he walked out of there and took his bag. "I need to go now, see you at lunch?" he asked and Hyunjin just nodded at him before he saw the older disappear behind the door.

Getting back to work, he did the same with Jisung, but the squirrel boy didn't even stir in his sleep. So, after seeing the boy didn't wake up even if he pulled his covers off him, he decided to use his last resort. He was sure that by the end of this he will be dead, but he had to try.

  
  


Felix POV 

Felix woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and covered in sweat that morning. Not sure why, but glad it happened, seeing that his alarm decided to not work today. It passed a few minutes since his alarm should have woke him up to prepare to go to class, so he got up quickly after growling and went to take a hot shower scared that he might end up running off time.

His hyung wasn't around but that wasn't surprising. Minho always liked to go to the dance studio to practice a little before classes started. 

He didn't know how his hyung managed to wake up at such an ungodly hour and be actually productive. He could barely open his eyes and walk when sleepy, still slipping to dreamland in his first class. 

He liked taking cold showers in the morning, the best remedy to wake him completely, but now he couldn't do so, scared that he might get sick since winter already came and snow and winds were waiting for him outside.

After a quick hot shower he put his uniform on, tying his tie perfectly and styling his blonde hair the same way he always did. 

He checked the clock, 20 minutes left for classes to start, not as late as he thought he would be. So, taking out his phone he turned on some music and started eating some chips he bought some nights ago.

Don't judge him. The dorms they were living in didn't have kitchens so he couldn't prepare himself anything to eat. Usually, the cafeteria was open early in the morning, providing students breakfast, but it was late so most likely all the food was gone. Also, he felt too lazy to go and buy something somewhere.

He could start happily his morning with a bag of crispy cheese savored chips.

He already started eating when someone knocked on his door. 

Turning off the music he approached the door to look through the peephole, only to see a hooded Changbin yawning on the other side.

He naturally opened the door to meet his hyung. 

"Hyung what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, he wasn't expecting a visit this early in the morning.

"Saving your stomach from poison" the older said stepping into the room with a plastic bag. "I bought you a sandwich so stop eating those" he pointed at the chips bag.

"You don't understand hyung, I'm on a cheese diet these days" he answered jokingly, inviting him to sit with him at the table.

Although, Changbin didn't seem to get the joke "If you want a diet I can provide you a healthier one, but you are perfect the way you are now" he sighed while taking a seat across him.

The comment made Felix blush, but Changbin was too occupied taking out the sandwiches to realize it. One for him and the other for himself, he even bought Felix's favourite strawberry milk.

_ 'Omg I think I'm in love' _

As if that wasn't already obvious.

With a "thank you" and "you are the best hyung" they started eating.

"How are you feeling?" Changbin asked him between bites. His tone was soft, as if he was scared that Felix would run away the moment he brought up what happened a few days ago.

"Better than I thought I would " he answered him with his mouth full. He knew the older didn't like when people did that, he found it gross, even though he saw him wrinkle his nose almost unnoticeably but he didn't comment on it. 

"I...see" the black haired boy looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Felix just looked at him while taking a sip from the strawberry milk. He didn't lie to him, he actually felt better than he thought, for someone who got shot just two days ago. But he didn't know how the others felt, well, he knew they were really preoccupied for him and that they came up with many excuses just to not let Felix go out alone. 

He thanked them deep inside him though. His body might feel better to the point it looked like nothing happened to him but psychologically? He felt like shit. Just the thought of going out alone made him anxious. He sometimes even felt watched. Like someone was there in the dark, waiting for him to let his guard down to jump him. Thankfully, his friends won't let him alone even if he asked to. 

He spent countless hours at night overthinking instead of sleeping. Why happened this to him? Why would someone try to kill him? Was something he did or was it just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Many thoughts ran in his head. Questions with no answer, but there was a question that made his blood run cold.

_ 'Why did that guy make him feel like he was in his hometown again?' _

He hated that feeling. It made him remember so many memories he wanted to erase from his head, memories that cut him deep. Sadness flooded his head, memories of his parents, of his sisters and friends back in Australia. All of them gone. Everything burned to ashes. 

He wished he could forget everything.

"Felix?" Changbin's voice cut his thoughts and made him focus on the older. 

He was wearing his everyday uniform, a set of dark gray pants and jacket with platinum ornaments, under the latter he had a thick black hoodie, probably to keep him warm from the cold winter outside. 

"We should go, it's getting late" Felix commented, getting up from his seat to start cleaning the table. He knew Changbin saw through him, the older knew something was wrong but he could also tell that Felix didn't want to talk about it. At least, not yet, so he didn't push him.

At that exact moment, someone opened the door with their keys.

"You'll be late dumbass" Minho entered the room but stopped on his tracks. "What are you doing here?" the question was for the dark haired boy that sat with Felix at the table.

"Nothing, just passing by" he shrugged, avoiding the other's eyes.

Even so, Minho didn't look convinced but catched it quickly and smirked. "Binnie you're so stupid, if you want to get in his pa-" but his words were muffled by a chip Changbin flew to his mouth with his telekinesis. 

"Don't you have classes to attend Minho-ssi?" Changbin asked him passive-aggressively.

"I could say the same for you, I came for my bag, and to accompany Felix to his class, since I knew he would wake up late" Minho answered him after eating the chip, not too bothered by the younger's actions.

Felix looked at him curious, the corners of his lips turning up lightly. He was sure the older was just making excuses again to take care of him, since he didn't usually just ignore his alarm.

Minho always looked like a cold hearted person to anyone who didn't know him, always responding sarcastically to people and acting rude. But deep inside, the older was nice and always cared about his friends. If Felix was asked to describe the blue haired boy, he would answer with 'an indisputable tsundere'.

"What a coincidence then, we can all go together" Felix interrupted the boys.

The older two just looked at each other, Minho with a smirk in his lips and Changbin just sighed. 

"I just remembered I have something to do before class, I gotta go, have a good day you two" Minho commented while walking to his bed and taking the bag from over it, just to get out of the room in a flash. 

Felix didn't give it much importance, guessing the older must have felt embarrassed or something because Felix discovered his real intentions.

  
  


**Chan POV**

His morning started rather early. You could even say it started right after the clock changed from 23:59 to 00:00, in the music studio, buried under a ton of music sheets. 

Last night, in the same way as the other nights but worse, he couldn't sleep. Not in the conformity of his bed, not in the studio after taking some sleeping pills and not even after banging his head with the table when trying to pick up his pen. Sleep wouldn't be the word for what he expected from the last one, but he just prayed to any god out there to just pass out from the knock, at least to get some rest and start the morning fresh.

Fool of him to believe that it would actually happen. He just earned an intense pain behind his head that lasted until the sun rose.

He dragged his sour body out of the studio, picking up his belongings and bag before getting out of the building to head over 'Soul Cup'. He needed a cup of strong coffee to have some energy at least for his classes. 

The outside was beautiful to take in. It wasn't snowing but last night surely did. 

You could hardly see the asphalt under the layer of snow that covered the street. The bright sun that had just risen in the sky, instead of melting the ice, just covered it and made it shine in all its glory. On the streetlights, long switched off, hung bells of ice that stood there frozen in time. And in the same way, the green grass he could spot in some places had a thin layer of ice covering it. Some shops were opening and others were already opened, declaring that the morning came and the sun rose, the perfect time for students to wake up and go to class. 

On his way to the cafe he crossed paths with some acquaintances, exchanging good mornings and see you laters. 

When he was a few meters away from his destination he could spot Jeongin entering the place and turning over the 'closed' sign. He was just on time. He hoped the boy wouldn't mind a costumer this early in the morning.

He tried to give the younger time to prepare the cafe for the morning rush by walking slowly, cold wind moving his locks in all directions. And when he entered the place, the distinguishable smell of coffee beans attacked his nose.

It wasn't an almost imperceptible smell but rather a strong one, he guessed the smell just came with the place. Since, their speciality was their coffee drinks. 

"Channie hyung?" he heard while approaching the counter.

"Good morning" he answered him.

"What are you doing here this early?" the blonde boy looked ready to send him back to their dorm despite his answer. Chan was sure he already knew why he was here, at the end of the day he didn't come back to the dorm last night, but out of habit he lied trying to brush it off "I stayed the night at the studio and woke up really early" he tried to smile.

But, of course, their maknae would always see through them. "Don't even try to lie to me, you don't look like you slept at all" the boy sighed deeply and scratched his nape in thought. "As usual?" he finally asked Chan while going to the backroom, probably to get his drink done. Chan just nodded to that, and gave him a tight lipped smile.

While the other was preparing his drink, which didn't took long, Chan looked at his surroundings. The cafe looked even more beautiful bathed in the morning sunlight that entered through the big windows. Colourful flowers were placed over the tables and soft music played in the background. The aesthetic of the place would be described as a soft and spring-like one. Pale colours and pictures of natural scenarios decorated the walls while plants were placed around the room and others hanged from the ceiling. It was a big contrast of season, comparing to the cold winter outside. It felt almost magical.

"Here you have, a hot americano with three pumps of vanilla syrup and coconut milk" Jeongin said while giving him the drink.

Chan tried giving him the money for it, but as soon as he got out his wallet from his pocket the younger shaked his head saying it was okay, that it would be his treat. Of course, the ash haired boy tried to argue but gave up when there was no way to make him change his mind.

"You'll repay me someday hyung, see you" Jeongin commented and with that Chan headed to the dorms with a warm cup of hot coffee in his hands.

»»»

He tried to open the door really slowly, scared that the squeak sound it always made would wake up his younger roommates, but instead, he was welcomed with an already woken up Seungmin tipping on his laptop, sitting at the table, bed hair still there and round glasses resting on his nose. 

"Where have you been?" the younger asked while crossing his hands and frowning at him when seeing the coffee cup. 

Chan entered the room and closed the door behind him, stopping right there, he battleled between telling the boy the truth or lying to him. He knew Jeongin would tell him at some point so he went for the truth. "I've been at the studio last night" he sighed "couldn't fall asleep, sorry for disappearing in the middle of the night" and apologized.

Seungmin just eyed him up and down, face still, stopping at the black bags under his eyes and sighed. "You should have woke me up" but Chan just shook his head "didn't want to bother you with my sleeping problems, you need rest for class Seungminnie" he explained.

"You need it too" the younger whispered but Chan didn't miss it. 

Suddenly the younger sat up and motioned the other to come and sit down. Chan, confused, did what the boy told him and approached him to sit on his chair. Seungmin took the coffee from his hands and placed it on the table while Chan let his bag hit the floor near him.

The next action surprised the older. Seungmin placed his hands on his shoulders and started moving them and applying pressure in the most needed places. "I feel bad because I didn't notice you struggling, so at least let me give you a massage" .

The older just stood there whispering a "you shouldn't feel bad" but Seungmin just ignored him and kept moving his hands trying to get rid of the tension. He surrendered to him, seeing that the massage felt like heaven, and tried to relax under his fingertips. At some point, when he was almost a puddle in the chair, he would have swore he heard a heartbeat for a second. A calm sound, where the blood was rushing to the muscle for it to squeeze and relax again pumping the blood out of it, just to repeat the motion milliseconds after it. Curiosity taking over him, he tried to concentrate again, trying to hear the beat again, but couldn't. It was strange, shouldn't he be able to hear his own heart again?

His eyes looked up to the laptop the younger was tipping on just seconds ago, inspecting unintentionally the document he had on the screen. "What are you writing?" 

Seungmin looked up too, "just some last minute homework" he said before returning to the massage.

They stayed there a little, Chan enjoying the massage the younger was giving him and Seungmin concentrating on the motions his fingers were doing.

At some point, Chan stopped him and thanked him, giving the younger a pat on the shoulder before preparing to take a shower. He loved hot showers, those kind of showers were your skin would become reddish because of the temperature. It felt just right at that moment, when the water fell on his bare shoulders, right on the spots were Seungmin pressed. 

He took his time in there, trying to replace the tiredness with a more refreshing feeling. This should make it, and help him stay awake for the rest of the day.

After that, he finished the coffee Jeongin made for him on his way to class, accompanying Seungmin to his since it was on his way anyways. He even talked a bit with the others (Jeongin excluded since he wasn't nowhere near them) exchanging good mornings and lyrics ideas, last night occurred to him, with Jisung. He didn't stay long, knowing that their classmates started giving him looks. Not bad looks though, just curious ones.

When he entered his own class, the others were already there, and to his surprise Jeongin too. Minho sat in the last row by himself as always, earphones in his ears while he listened to music, or that was what everyone thought. He knew the blue haired boy usually just pretended to be listening to music, he had this habit of just wearing his earphones to avoid interaction. That way he would have an excuse to not answer if anyone called him. Chan and the other two boys already invited him to sit with them, but the other would always refuse, saying he liked his classes to be peaceful. 

On the other hand, Jeongin and Changbin sat in their usual spots, one behind the other as Jeongin borrowed his own seat. It looked like the latter was explaining something to the shorter one since Changbin would nod his head occasionally. They were talking a little loud though, considering he could make out what they were talking about just by concentrating a little on the younger's lips. 

"The drinks will be easier to make once you get used to the machine, so don't worry too much about it if you don't make it the first couple of times. Also, the boss doesn't allow us to eat in the backroom on our break time, but Seungmin hyung and I do it anyways and we recommend you to do the same, but let's keep it a secret" 

He wondered why they were talking about Jeongin's work at the cafe, so he approached them, standing beside Jeongin. 

"There is no way it will remain a secret if you speak so loudly. I could hear you from the door" he giggled.

The two boys gave him a good morning when he arrived, but quickly switched to a confused look, while they tried to decipher what he told them. 

"Wait what?" Changbin finally asked, frowning in thought.

"I'm saying, if you two are going to talk about secrets you shouldn't be so loud, I heard you from the door" he repeated.

The two in front of him exchanged looks before looking at him again. Jeongin had a strange smile painted on his lips, more confused than anything, and now Changbin had his eyes widened.

"What the hell hyung, how did you do that?, we were literally whispering" the black haired boy confessed finally.

»»»

Chan would be lying if he told them he wasn't tired. His body felt like it weighed double than it actually was and his mind couldn't even concentrate on a single thing for more than 5 minutes. 

Today's classes felt like an eternity after the younger went to his respective classroom. He tried to keep himself concentrated by taking many notes, but at some point he would just space out and start scribbling. It seemed like the coffee and the shower he took that morning didn't help that much. 

Lunch time came and he sat with the others at their usual table. It became just a habit they did without even noticing, well, no one but him. As expected, even though they invited Minho to eat with them, the blue haired boy declined, saying he wasn't hungry and headed to the dance practice room where he usually spent his time. 

"I can't believe you've done that" he heard Jisung talk from his seat next to Felix. 

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to wake you up. Believe me it was my last resort" Hyunjin apologized in front of him with puppy eyes.

"I wish I was there to see your face" Changbin commented while laughing uncontrollably.

"Hyunjin don't you have a photo?" Seungmin asked the other while laughing too.

"Don't take this as a joke! God dammit guys! I almost choked on cold water when he poured it on my face! This is serious!" the younger tried to argue with the others, but that just made them laugh even harder, to the point some of them, like Jeongin, were even crying.

"What a shame you didn't" Seungmin joked in a small voice like he was talking to himself, but Jisung heard that and threw him some of his fries. "You're supposed to be on my side here!" he whined, feeling betrayed.

The scene went from 'guys hanging out in the cafeteria' to 'food wars' in a second. Even so, he managed to stop them before the staff working there kicked them out.

After their little discussion, Jisung went back to normal explaining that he couldn't stay angry at Hyunjin when the boy gave him puppy like eyes and a pout. They stayed there eating calmly and talking about their days or anything that came to their minds, when suddenly, he heard someone speak next to their table.

"Did you hear the rumor?

"What rumor?"

"The shooting one you stupid!"

"Aaahh the one that says there was a shooting near the dorms the other night?"

"Yeah, that one! I heard it was a fight between two students" 

"Really? I would have sworn I heard someone said it was a mafia thing" 

"Mafia? Really? Here, on campus?"

"Well, it makes more sense than a Western cowboy gunfight" 

"Anyways, this place is starting to creep me out. First the ghost rumors, then the disappearances and now gunshots in the middle of the night"

"I know what you mean, I'm even starting to be afraid of going to class alone" 

Based on his friend's faces he was sure this time he wasn't the only one who heard it. The boys were all in silence, almost like they were holding their breaths. The younger boys looked at Felix while the freckled boy just sat there concentrating on his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was about to say something but Jeongin beat him to it. "Funny how, rumors get distorted quickly" he said. Chan could feel a strange aura around him when he talked. Clouding his vision with an indescribable colour when he looked at him. For some reason it made him feel like he felt the blonde boy's mocking and relief through his voice. 

"Yeah, at least there is no rumor about who was there" Seungmin whisper-talked, not taking his eyes from Felix. 

The same thing happened when the other boy talked. Only that, this time, mixed with the relief in his voice, he saw a dark light and felt a sensation of anger. He would describe it as a little flame in a boat, in the middle of a calm ocean, ready to take to hell everything if the waves went in the wrong direction and extinguished the fire. The feeling suddenly became suffocating and made him nauseous. He knew Seungmin was thinking about the future,  _ 'what if people find out who was involved in the shooting?', 'What if rumors start to spread around Felix?', 'What if he gets hurt? _ '.

He felt the same honestly. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Jisung pat the blonde boy, telling him not to worry about that. When, again, a feeling almost knocked him out. This time, from sadness. 

He watched Felix just smile at them. He didn't know what that smile was for, was he thanking them? Or just from courtesy? But then again, why did he feel like the younger was sad? Why did it smell like they were in the middle of a burning forest but at the same time in the middle of the salty ocean? 

He saw a dark aura around the usually bright boy, another colour he couldn't describe with words. Just dark. And sad. Very sad. Like he felt powerless, like a fire that kept him alive was dying in front of him but he didn't care anymore. Like he gave up on life. 

That's when, all of a sudden, he saw fire sparkles cloud his eyes to the point he had to blink and rub his eyes from the loss of vision. He felt like breaking down.

"I need to go to the restroom" he sat up abruptly and headed on quick steps to the toilet. The boys didn't comment on it, just watched him storm out of the place while glancing between them. 

Chan, on the other hand, as soon as he entered the restroom, he approached the sink and turned on the tap, he splashed water on his face. Trying to come back to his senses. 

It didn't help much though. The sensation of sadness flooding his mind was still there, not as stronger but still suffocating him. He felt something was wrong, like a part of his soul was being ripped. 

He looked up slowly to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't expect any of this. Not when he touched his cheek to wipe the tears that were sliding down it, and not when he stared at his pale yellow eyes, that looked back at him. 

What the hell was happening to him?


	10. Am I exaggerating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aged up a little Beomgyu hehe.

**Hyunjin POV**

The four entered the meeting room as soon as they arrived to the headquarters of Seoul, and as soon as they got inside Hyunjin locked the door by pressing some password on a digital panel next to it.

The room itself wasn't very big but thanks to the lack of furniture and the simple design it had, it seemed bigger than it actually was. The entire room was painted white except for one wall that had a dark bluish colour. Leaning against that blue wall was a small brown leather sofa and next to it a table with a curious design that held an artificial flower pot. Glued to the other wall, was a large computer screen that almost reached the ceiling and underneath a control panel stood with many different devices on it. On the other hand, next to it there was a narrow board on which you could paint on with special markers.

They all sat at the round table that was placed in the middle of the room. The table was big enough to be used by 12 people but Hyunjin never saw it get that full. 

"So, should we start the meeting?" 

Jimin's voice rang in his ears from across the round table. She wore her long red hair tied in a ponytail while shining earrings adorned her ears. Hyunjin noticed the name tag, which she wears at the convenience store, tied to her sweater too. It looked like she got ready to go directly to work after the meeting, knowing they would get out of here late.

Next to her was Jinyoung, adjusting his tie, still wearing the suit he used as a teacher, and eyeing some papers an agent brought him minutes ago. He looked tired, probably because of the night shifts he still had to take. The black bags under his eyes told him they got the best out of him.

"The sooner the better" said Dahyun from her seat, right beside Hyunjin.

Dahyun was the leader in the hacking team, and also, a human that worked for more than 2 years in this agency. She was the closest to him along with Jimin and Jinyoung, being her the one to deliver him the mission details their boss gave him. Hyunjin knew the 3 of them for some time now, he remembered her inviting him to lunch when she was still new in the agency trying to get used to things. In addition to that, it is thanks to her that Hyunjin knows things about technology, being her the one who insisted on teaching him about computers, even if it was not in his training schedule.  _ 'Knowing a minimum regarding to this will help you a lot in the future, thank me later' _ she used to say. And she was right, it helped him a lot.

"As you all already know, I don't have enough information to start a proper investigation on the disappearance cases, but thanks to current events, I think I have been able to find something." Hyunjin started speaking, getting comfortable in his seat while he crossed his arms. 

"Current events? You mean the shooting?" Dahyun asked to which Hyunjin just nodded before she spoke again "I've heard some agents in my team talk about it, but what does it have to do with the disappearance cases?" 

"We think the shooting and the disappearances might be related" Jimin answered her while she crossed her legs and leaned on the table to rest her arms there. 

"As far as we know, there wasn't any report of gunshots the time those students disappeared but it is possible that the same man is involved. Or better said, the same guys" Jinyoung explained, leaving the documents on the table.

"There is more than one?" this surprised Dahyun.

"The night of the attack someone broke into the security room and destroyed all the recordings along with the place" said Jimin.

"With my powers I was able to identify him as a super-human whose powers consisted in water control or something like that, I asked for a portrait some hours ago so we should have his face by tomorrow." the others nodded at that and Hyunjin continued "And...the one that shot the student was one of the government's hound dogs" Hyunjin remarked.

Dahyun didn't even dare to blink at his comment "The government is involved?!".

"Not sure yet, he might be just a traitor seeing that the two of them work together." Jinyoung commented.

"What are the chances of him being a traitor though. You yourselves said it, he was the one that shot the student and is possibly involucrated in the other cases too. Why would he do that? Fighting against super-humans is why the government created him so why would he traitionate them and then do what they wanted him to do." Dahyun asked in an attempt to explain her point of view "As bad as it might sound, if what you guys say is true, I'm pretty sure he is working with the government" her distrust could be seen in her face, they all knew she had some beef with the government in the past, when she worked as an intern in the BH agency. 

At some point Jimin lost focus on their talk and looked into space while thinking before she spoke "There is something that has been on my mind since we left the security room. If this two cases are related, why did they break into the security room this time when they didn't do that in the other disappearances? Also, why create such a commotion by destroying the entire place when he could have sneaked into the room? That attracted agents to the scene, wasn't it dangerous for his partner?" 

Jinyoung murmured to that "Now that you say it. It doesn't make sense."

"Of course, I thought about it too, and I have a theory for that" started Hyunjin gesturing a little with his hands "The kidnapper in the other cases and the shooter in this one may not be the same person. But the shooter is still involved in the other cases as well, thanks to the conversation I overheard with my powers I can affirm that they wanted to kidnap the student, even so it looks like something went wrong and they shot him" he took a little pause to breath in between his explanation not knowing he was holding his breath the entire time, "The reason for me to think this way? Easy, the red eyes guy's powers are based in hallucinations right? But what is a hallucination exactly?" he asked.

"Is like, tricking someone's mind to think that they are seeing or hearing something that is not there" Jinyoung answered him as he leaned into the chair.

"Exactly" Hyunjin spoke again and nodded "Hallucinations play with someone's perception of reality but don't change the reality itself, so is this power able to influence not living things? Like cameras?" 

Jimin let out an "ahhhh" to show that she knew what his point was.

"The answer is no." Hyunjin kept talking "His powers aren't able to trick objects since they don't have a mind to be tricked. So, those cameras were able to record him and this is why his partner needed to destroy the evidence" 

"So, they needed the camera recordings gone. But still, why make such a commotion by destroying the entire room and attract agents?" Dahyun who was at loss of words almost the entire time asked finally.

"It doesn't make sense right? But look at this" Hyunjin smiled as he sat up from his seat and approached the control panel "I made this map for you to be easier to understand" he said as he proceeded to type something.

The computer screen above him switched on and on it appeared the academy's campus map with some drawings on it. Some of them circled places, others indicated routes and others just symolyzed people.

"This is a map where I drew the route the aggressor must have taken and who was where at the moment, including the night guards" Hyunjin took a small remote in his hand which emitted a red dot when he pointed it at the screen. 

"As you can see there" he signaled to some parts of the map "the security had their night routes not very far away from where the guy shot the student. So, I assume the shooting wasn't part of their plan, they wanted to kidnap him but something went wrong with the red eyes guy. The super-human was initially going to destroy the recordings without no one noticing but changed plans when knowing what his partner was going to do and attracted the guards attention to him, far away from where his partner was shooting."

"So he used himself as a distraction in case the guards heard the gunshots" Jimin remarked to which Hyunjin just nodded from his spot and added "Is just a theory though, it could be totally wrong".

"It makes sense, but how did the super-human know his partner would fuck up?" asked Jinyoung who was now looking at the map. 

"In the memory, I saw them talk on the phone, maybe they were talking before they attacked and the red eyes guy told his partner what he was going to do or something" Hyunjin explained.

"Still, what went wrong there?, if it wasn't for the gunshot everything could have gone smoothly, right?" Jinyoung asked, now fidgeting with a pen. 

"It could have been something personal" Dahyun started speaking "The student, Lee Felix if I read correctly, does he know the guy?" Dahyun asked looking at Hyunjin but Jimin answered her "We thought that too but he says he didn't see his face well enough" 

"Does he know someone who could-" she tried to ask but Jimin cut her by shaking her head. 

"Well, that doesn't lead us anywhere" Jinyoung commented after he sighed.

"Going back to the disappearance cases" the black haired boy started "The fact that they didn't need to break into the security room in the other cases makes me think that the other kidnapper had a way to come here and take the students without being seen. But something happened and now this guy is taking his job. Also, It is possible the government is involved but we can't be sure of it seeing that there are things that don't match. Plus, there is too little information so I can't do much for now."

"That's why is better for us to not make assumptions and accuse the government of something, or else, this could lead us to a dangerous point of no return." Jimin explained as she looked at each of them silently saying with her eyes that their suspicions must be kept between them and only them.

"I agree. One step wrong and things could go in the wrong direction. Just think of the worst scenario; we accuse the government officially of kidnappings without actual evidence, the media goes crazy, ends up with the disappearance cases not being their doing and because of that they end up accusing us of trying to go against the government" Jinyoung comments while gesturing with his pen to the two super-humans in the room.

The others fell silent as he finished speaking. They knew the worst scenario could be easily the most likely one, the government would take any opportunity to go against the super-human kind or the agencies.

Since the facilities became known to the world and closed 10 years ago because of them, there's always been a tension between the government and the agencies, specially those where superhumans worked. 

Everyone knew war was a thing in the human world. It was a miracle that many years ago the final war had ended and countries stopped threatening each other.

But why did they stop? 

The reason for that was the well known minority called super-humans. Until then, this species lived among humans hiding, others lived as gods in the mountains and others as monsters in the darkness of the forests. But it was not until the last war that they came to light, where they were used as weapons of destruction for the benefit of the country that found them.

Back then super-humans were not only a minority but also a very very rare species. So the country with the most super-humans at their disposal won, for an obvious difference in destructive power. 

When the war ended the facilities were created with the aim of investigating the new species and train them for a possible future war. Still, this was kept a secret from the public eye, since in addition to that, unimaginable experiments were also made between those walls.

But, 10 years ago, facilities were discovered by the BH agency and with the help of the other agencies, they closed them. 

"One last question" Dahyun looked in Hyunjin's direction and asked "How are you so sure this case has something to do with the disappearances? You yourself said it earlier, the shooter and the kidnapper aren't the same person, the way of acting is different too."

Hyunjin thought for a moment. He wasn't even sure himself of it but his gut told him the cases were related, maybe even more.

"First" he hold up one finger "because of the conversation I heard with my powers, the super-human clearly said 'what do you mean you don't have him'. This gives me the impression they wanted to kidnap him. Also, they could have killed the student, since they got a good shot from behind him, but they didn't" now he raised his middle finger to make a two "Second, is too much of a coincidence. If Jimin noona wouldn't have been there Fe-" he corrected himself "the student would have disappeared. And third" he now raised another finger to make a three "My gut tells me so" .

Dahyun sucked in a breath and leaned on her chair crossing her arms. It was true that there was too much of a coincidence here. First the kidnappings and now this? They had to be related somehow. Also, Hyunjin made a point by saying they could have killed the boy if they wanted to. Still, they should keep the possibility of the cases not being involved in mind, just to be sure.

"I know what you are thinking, so don't worry. I'll keep it a possibility just in case" Hyunjin reassured her.

"Well, that being said, we should give this meeting an end, is late and my shift starts in less than two hours" Jimin sighed while she looked at her hand watch and put her jacket on, the journey back to the academy would take her at least an hour and half on car so she should be on time if she headed now. 

"Yeah, it's getting late we should get going too" Jinyoung looked at Hyunjin after tidying up the table and placing all his documents on his bag.

"I'll stay a little bit more, I need to talk with Dahyun noona" Hyunjin explained as he looked at the blonde in question "You're free?".

She only nodded with a smile before Jinyoung spoke "You sure? You don't have a car and is already 10p.m , won't your roommates say something?" 

But the dark haired boy just brushed it off "No problem, I'll take a taxi and tell them I was studying at the library or something". At that the older two just nodded at him and proceeded to unlock the door to walk away after saying their goodbyes.

"So" Dahyun finally spoke, when they were left alone in the meeting room "What did you want to talk about?" she sat up and leaned against the table. Her long blonde hair almost reached her hips and he just now noticed she was wearing a black night dress with a denim jacket on her. Maybe it was her day off, he thought.

"Is about the documents I asked for" he said as he switched off the big screen behind him, map disappearing "Is been weeks since I asked for them and I'm not getting nothing, is this because of the hackings?" 

"How do you know about the hackings?" she asked surprised, they made sure to keep it confidential.

Hyunjin just shrugged "Jinyoung hyung told me" 

Her lips formed an "o" as she let a sound escape her mouth to express her understanding. "No. We still don't know who tried to hack our system but it's not because of that that we aren't sending you the archives" she stopped for a second in thought and continued "but if you want me to tell you why...you'll have to come with me and take a medical examination, we can talk there" she smiled devilishly as she gestured the door.

Hyunjin felt like a kid who got caught trying to steal some cookies from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes internally while she mouthed "okay?" 

It looked like she heard about him skipping his medical examinations these days and wasn't very pleased about that. 

It started with a little incident where he got an internal bleeding after his first mission. Since he doesn't feel pain he couldn't feel anything and stayed that way for almost three days until he collapsed. Since then, they told him to get a medical examination at least once a month, to not repeat the incident.

Now, you'll be wondering.

_ 'He doesn't feel pain? How's that?' _

Well, people like him don't. Is one thing that was changed in his body when young, along with many other things.

But that's a long story.

He sighed and followed her to the examination room through the white halls of the headquarters. They greeted some acquaintances on their way there, stopping to bow politely at them. Dahyun was a well known agent, not only in the JYP agency but in the other two as well, despite the short time she has been working for them.

They entered a futuristic looking examination room. Everything was white there, even the bed sheets. The place was well illuminated despite the fact that there were no windows, since the place was underground.

There was a big CT scan looking device placed in one side and many medical stuff on the various tables and carts around the room, although, there were only 3 beds on the left side. Right beside the CT scan was a treadmill and beside it some dumbbells. 

He knew the procedure by heart by now so he knew he would be using all of those tonight, maybe even get a few SH-DNA shots to keep his power in control. 

"Take off your shirt and lay there" she instructed him signaling the CT scan "don't try anything though" she added jokingly. 

For a second, he didn't get what she was insinuating but quickly understood and expressed his disgust with a dramatic "EWW" 

"You are like an older sister, no way! I'm not even into women" he explained as he did as he was told, leaving his jacket and shirt on one of the beds along with his phone.

She just giggled at that and approached him with a cart. She glued to his torso some sensors that were connected to a device that stood on the cart and looked like a radio. This same device was connected to a tablet she was holding in her hand.

"You know the process, don't talk while you're in there" she ordered him while pressing a button on the scan that switched on the device. 

Contrary to what everyone thinks, Dahyun didn't only specialize in hacking and technical stuff. She also studied medicine and usually gave agents first aids when there wasn't a specialized doctor around. Hyunjin didn't usually take his medical exams with her but he knew she was aware of what she needed to do.

The examination started when Dahyun stepped aside to let a blue light scan him up and down, while the sensors started to burn a little. Although, he didn't feel any pain.

Dahyun now started to tap something on her tablet as she explained what she was seeing. "Looks like you don't have any internal bleeding or broken bones, also your temperature seems to be normal" 

"Your sugar levels seem to be a little below from what you need but I think some little changes in your diet will solve the problem" she explained as she pressed a button on the radio looking device while the CT scan kept scanning him with a blue light. 

He knew he needed more sugar and carbohydrates than a normal human or a super-human needed. The reason behind it was because his body used more energy than others for a simple task. While super-humans could activate and deactivate their powers at will, his kind had to keep their powers off consciously, something that needed years of training. Not to mention the fact that his body was 10 times stronger and quicker than a human's and his healing was way better than a super human's. But, in the same way, he had to keep all this in control consciously.

In summary, and in other words. His body would be constantly using the psychometry and his other modifications if he didn't control it, which is kind of the negative part of it.

While, on the other hand, and as the good side of being what he was. He could control his body. Things like, no feeling cold or hot, unless he wanted to feel them. He could also control many of his body functions, like he could make himself digest something really quickly or something really slowly, which was very useful in case he ingested poison. Or stop functions like his heartbeat, useful to make it look like it was his power at the academy.

"I see you haven't been taking your vitamins and either your SH-DNA shots." she explained while looking at her tablet and continued "Last time you took those was...6 months ago?!?!? Hyunjin what the actual fuck, are you trying to kill yourself?" she exclaimed and shoot her eyes in his direction before switching off the scan and letting her tablet rest on the cart.

"I just forgot" he pouted "I've been busy these days, I was going to get them next month anyways" he tried to argue but she wasn't having it. "If you die I'm bringing you back to life just to kill you again you dumbass" she sighed and directed him to move to the next procedure.

Another bad thing about being what he was, was that his body couldn't take all these modifications and his powers at the same time, he was too weak for that. That's why he needed these SH-DNA shots, which stood for 'super human DNA", used to stabilize his powers by replacing his own DNA.

Hyunjin got up from where he was sitting in the CT scan and with the sensors still glued to his torso he hopped on the treadmill. He brushed off some locks on his forehead as Dahyun explained him what he had to do. "I'll set it on the minimum speed but it will start to increase exponentially once your heart starts beating faster" 

"Is this a new procedure? I usually just run at my own pace" he added surprised to hear that they decided to change the method.

"Yeah, we want to test your body's limits for scientific purposes" she explained as she connected the treadmill's panel to the radio looking device. 

"Scientific purposes" he huffed "I thought you guys would treat me like a living thing and not like a weapon" he joked between giggles but Dahyun looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "No! Of course we are treating you like a person. We are...is just...we need to know your limits to be able to stop...you know-"

"Monsters like me?" Hyunjin finished for her with an amused face but Dahyun smacked his shoulder "You know I wasn't going to say that!" 

He just smiled, eyes turning crescents "I know I know, I'm just kidding" 

"Still, you shouldn't call yourself that. Either let others call you that" the blonde haired one explained.

"Why? Isn't it true?" he tilted his head in amusement while watching her switch something on from the radio looking device.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Hyunjin, we already talked about it" she glared at him from her side, but he just smiled.

Many agents, either humans or super-humans, called his kind 'monsters' and despised them and feared them for what they were. But Hyunjin didn't mind.

He couldn't blame them. That was what the government wanted them to be when they modificated their bodies and artificially gave them their powers. They wanted monsters, weapons, marionettes without a will, something to be feared of.

Dahyun switched the treadmill on and the ground started to move indicating Hyunjin that he had to start running. 

As the older told him the more his heart started to beat due to the exhaustion the faster the treadmill started to go. It was an insane speed.

'I had worse' he tried to comfort himself.

He kept running trying not to trip over and possibly cause a disaster in the process. At some point he noticed the device stopped increasing the speed so he guessed it might have been his limit. Since, he surely felt like his legs would give up at any second.

After what felt like minutes but were actually seconds, Dahyun finally stopped the treadmill and the speed started to descend at a quick pace until it stopped completely, giving Hyunjin a chance to catch his breath.

He had droplets of sweat on his temples and forehead which made his hair stick to him. 

"I can't believe you are getting faster" she explained without taking her wided eyes off the tablet. Her surprise could be seen in her face as she brought her eyebrows up and kept her lips shut tightly.

"That wasn't even your limit" she mumbled.

"It wasn't?" he asked between pants.

Dahyun just shook her head and looked at him with an amused huff "it was the treadmills limit".

He wasn't sure of what to answer her.

"Want to test your strength too? Or should we let that for another day and pass to the shots? Is getting late" she commented as she gave him a towel from the cart to wipe his sweat.

Hyunjin took it and wiped off the few droplets of water sliding down his neck and forehead. "I don't feel like testing my strength right now, you guys will surely need something more than some dumbbells to find my limit" 

Dahyun looked at him thoughtful as she nodded. He was right. "Then sit in one of the beds, I'll take what I need" 

With that being said Hyunjin sat himself on the bed he previously placed his things on and waited patiently for Dahyun to prepare the SH-DNA shots. "So, about the documents" he started.

"Right! I almost forgot" Dahyun answered him while she approached him with another medical cart. "Is not because of the hackings that we aren't sending you the information, the thing is, we are still looking for it"

Hyunjin looked at her tilting his head on one side like he was inviting her to explain a little bit more.

"You see, we can't find their documents. We've been looking for them some time now but our database is really big and it takes time, although, we already covered all the super-humans we have on our system, we can't find them" she explained and added "We weren't going to tell you this until we looked again through the system just to be sure".

Hyunjin got silent after the new information he was given. He didn't even answer her but Danhyun knew he was trying to connect the dots in that head of his in order to understand why suddenly the information about the missing students disappeared. 

Meanwhile, the blonde took a plastic medical syringe, fitted with a detachable stainless steel needle in her hands and sat herself beside Hyunjin. 

The syringe had an electric blue liquid inside it that he knew would have to be injected in him. If he didn't know what that was for, he surely wouldn't let anyone insert that thing in his body. The color was just not appealing.

"It will sting a little but don't wo-" she said but interrupted herself as she approached it to his neck. "Nevermind, I sometimes forget that you don't even feel pain". Meanwhile, Hyunjin tilted his head giving her access to the place he knew his artery would be.

The needle was inserted emptying the electric blue liquid inside his neck, when his mobile phone rang. 

After Dahyun took out the needle and distanced the thing from him, he took the liberty to answer his phone while he smiled at the name it appeared on screen.

"Hello?"

"Long time no see Hyunjin" the voice behind the phone said.

  
  


»»»

"For a second I thought you would invite me to drink actual alcohol" Hyunjin chuckled in his seat, taking a sip from his coke as the bartender cleaned the cups behind the bar, some meters away from them.

"No way, knowing the alcohol wouldn't even affect your body?, why would I put myself in such a situation? Also, we are underage, don't be silly" Beomgyu laughed as he set his orange drink on the table "just wanted to make it sound, how should I say it?, mysterious? Like we are some gang leaders that are friends and haven't seen each other in a long time" he looked at him, eyes almost disappearing while he smiled big.

"I don't know about the gang part but we are actual friends that haven't seen each other in a long time, 5 months maybe?, what have you been doing all this time?" 

Hyunjin returned the eye smile and asked, hands never leaving his drink.

"I could ask you the same, you just evaporated for months. As for me, I was training at the BH's Busan headquarters. My boss thought it would be a good chance to learn from the agents there." 

Choi Beomgyu has been his friend for a long time now. When he joined the JYP agency he was the youngest one there but soon met a boy his age that trained under the BH agency. The boy usually came in time to time to run some errands for his hyungs at his agency. That's how they met and befriended, making it easy to, since they were one of the younger ones from both agencies. The boy even trained with the agents in JYP, that's why there wasn't a single agent in their building who didn't know the boy, after him being around so many times it was like he was working for them.

While Hyunjin trained to be 'in the front lines' as a detective, the human trained to be a hacker at his. 

"Sorry about that, I had to take a mission and it got extended. Now too, I'm on duty, I can't tell you what it is about though" he looked at him with sad eyes and an apologetic smile.

Beomgyu brushed it off "It's fine, I didn't expect you to do so anyways" he signaled with his hand like it didn't matter and took a sip from his drink, "how have you been? With all that fighting against crime and all" 

"Pretty good, nothing too dangerous in sight, for now." he responded and the other boy looked at him for a second but didn't comment on it. "What about you? Found anything new about your brother?" 

Hyunjin knew the purpose the boy had for him to start training at an agency. He wanted to look for his missing super-human brother. 

They weren't actual siblings, more like legal brothers or something, since his parents adopted Yedam at a young age. 

The younger was a super-human but his powers didn't appear until he was almost a teenager. And when they did, the government went crazy and took him under custody and far from Beomgyu and his family. Resetting time was a powerful and dangerous gift that they wanted to make sure won't be used for bad things.

Where they took him? No one knows.

Beomgyu has been trying to find him since he was able to join the agency. Hyunjin tried to help him but not even the JYP agency has information about his brother. So, the boy has been looking for him for some years now. 

"Still nothing, but I won't give up. He must be somewhere out there" the other answered him. Hyunjin knew he wouldn't give up, no matter how much it would take to find him. 

Hyunjin just nodded at him and gave him a knowing smile, letting him know that if he needed his help he would be more than willing to lend a hand. "So why did you call? I'm not letting you adopt Kkami if that's what you came for" he spoke eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why?? I could be such a good dad" the silver haired boy said with a pout. 

Hyunjin snorted at that "Kkami is happy with me, right now too, he is on a paid vacation in Hawaii" 

Beomgyu looked at him with an amused face as he took another sip from his drink "you really must love that puppy of yours" Hyunjin would have answered him with a prideful 'of course' but the other kept talking. "But, you're right. I need you to do me a favor" 

"What a coincidence, I need one too, but you go first" Hyunjin remarked letting him speak first.

"I need to stay in this part of Seoul for some days due to a little mission, and I was wondering if you could let me stay in your apartment until it ends" 

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'm currently not leaving there due to my own mission but you can stay there, only if you promise me you won't break anything" Hyunjin replied him to which the boy just nodded and smiled. "And you? What do you need?" 

"Well you see, I'm having some difficulties in my mission and I was wondering If you could get me some information from the BH agency's system, in a confidential way, you know?" Hyunjin batted his eyelashes and smiled at him knowing he was asking for something crazy.

Beomgyu just sighed at that "You know they will kill me if they find out that a rookie has been giving confidential information to an agent from another agency right?" he deadpanned "Especially if the agent is you" he pointed at him.

"That's why I asked it on a confidential way, I'll give you the details later, deal?" he winked at him and smiled hopefully.

The silver haired boy drank his entire glass as it was soju and groaned "This better be important".

"Believe me, it is" 

  
  


**Jisung POV**

They've been waiting for him for hours now. Fingers tapping nervously at the table, feet moving quickly from side to side on the room and little breathless sighs escaping their mouths everytime the clock moved an inch. 

He was really nervous too, hands playing with his phone, turning it on to see if he had new messages, fidgeting with it and tossing it around out of habit while he sat on his bed.

Changbin was sitting on one of the chairs eating some chips he brought hours ago to share with his roommates. He used to eat when really stressed, that was the only way he would show them he was nervous, apart from picking up a fight. 

Although, the older didn't have in mind this situation when he came back with snacks.

Is been more than 9 hours since they last knew from Hyunjin. 9 fucking hours and no message, no call, nothing. 

The boy told them he had to study for the upcoming exams when they got out of class, but he left his bag with all his things at the dorm which made them feel suspicious, even so, they didn't comment on it at first.

The thing is, they called him like 20 times already and messaged him on private and on the group chat many times, so much that it felt like his mobile was burning from it, but nothing, no response.

Talking about fire, the room was getting hot. 

He started fanning himself with his hand "Seungmin do you mind?" he asked the red-haired boy who sat arms crossed and feet tapping the ground, in his chair across Changbin. 

"I can't control it you know that" the boy spat, not even bothering to look at him. Jisung knew the younger lost a little bit of control over his powers when he was feeling too much. When this happened his body's temperature would start to increase and he would start to play with his surroundings making the place's temperature elevate too, not on purpose though.

For once in his life he wished Minho would be here to make the place feel colder with his powers. But he knew the blue-haired boy was looking on campus for Hyunjin along with Jeongin.

They already looked around minutes ago and decided to go back to the dorm in case he was back, but they came home with no one waiting for them.

Minho and the youngest decided to take a last look until they came back and decided to call the police or something.

Chan made Felix go back to his respective dorms to try to sleep a little since they still had class tomorrow, and, even if the younger argued at first, he decided to call it a day making Chan promise he would wake him up if Hyunjin got back. At first Chan suggested Seungmin and Jisung to do the same but they were just too stubborn.

However, he knew no one could sleep. After all the disappearances and what happened to Felix, one of them not showing signal of life was enough for all of them to hold their breaths.

If it was 11 p.m they wouldn't feel that nervous, since the black-haired boy could have lost track of time at a cafe or something. But after 3 a.m? No way they won't get stressed.

Especially Chan, who was walking from side to side of their room in thought. He suggested to call Jackson, the night guard, to ask for help the moment his hand watch pointed 1a.m, but Minho told him to wait a bit longer just in case.

They didn't want to make a fuss from all of this either. They knew the night guards were busy too since they had a lot of campus to cover and watch over after all the things that happened.

"You sure he didn't say anything else?" Chan finally stopped on his tracks and looked at him with hopeful eyes, but Jisung just shaked his head. 

"He said he was going to the library to study" Changbin mubbled from his spot after he sighed and set aside the chips bag deciding it was enough.

"But we looked there and there is no sign of him" Seungmin added.

"Maybe he went clubbing or something?" Changbin inquired.

But Seungmin rapidly replied him "Don't be stupid he would have told us".

"Why are you so sure? You barely know him" the short boy muttered under his breath.

Seungmin and Chan shoot him a glance but he just ignored them.

Even so, Changbin wasn't totally wrong. They barely knew him. 

Yes, they spent a lot of time together this weeks and yes they were roommates, but still, there were many things they didn't know about each other which made Jisung think that maybe Hyunjin going out to have fun wouldn't be such a crazy idea. I mean, it would explain why he didn't bring his backpack with him. 

Maybe they were just exaggerating things. 

Maybe Hyunjin went out with some friends. Which wasn't something bad, if he wanted to go out they wouldn't have said anything. 

Although, it hurt him a little that he didn't invite them.

"He is here" Chan spoke suddenly turning over his heels to look at the door, the sudden disturb of silence made him broke out of his trance and look in the direction his hyung was looking. The other two in the room did the same a little bit confused.

They heard a pair of keys jinggle and the door open in a slow movement before a mop of black hair came into their sight.

"Oh? Why is everyone up…?" Hyunjin asked stepping into the room, eyes wide in surprise.

"You little sh-" Changbin was the first one to react but didn't finish his comment since he sat up abruptly and concentrated on throwing the boy a pillow on his face with his powers. Eyes burning gold of anger and what seemed relief.

"Auch" the younger closed his eyes on instinct, and after the soft object hit his face he catched it before it hit the ground.

"Where have you been? You scared us to death" Chan finally spoke as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in alleviation.

"I went to study at the library" Hyunjin replied them in a soft voice, catching that the atmosphere in the room was a little bit heavy. But suddenly made a face of understanding and gasped taking his phone out of his back pocket.

He looked at it. 3:17 a.m 

24 missed calls.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot to send you guys a message that I was coming back late" the boy bit his bottom lip in thought, he looked like he really felt bad, finally realizing that they must have worried a lot since it was really late.

They all sighed at the same time. They weren't angry, more relieved that the boy was actually okay. 

However, Seungmin sat up abruptly, "Blow" he deadpanned while approaching the taller on a steady pace.

"What?" 

"Blow in my direction" the red-haired boy asked again as he stood in front of him and leaned over his face, action that made Hyunjin a little bit flustered due to the proximity and almost took a step backwards.

All of them looked at him in question, not knowing where he wanted to go with that. 

Even so, Hyunjin didn't ask again and blowed softly in his direction, eyes looking anywhere but at the younger.

The sight was funny to see.

"Doesn't smell of alcohol" Seungmin whispered in thought, trying to talk really low like he was talking to himself more than anything.

"What?" Hyunjin looked confused since he didn't understand what the other said.

"Nothing" the younger smiled and took a step backwards finally realising the proximity "We didn't find you at the library though?" he asked looking at him with puppy like eyes, like he was asking for an explanation.

"I was at the public library in Seoul, sorry I should have made you guys know. I lost track of time and didn't check my phone" 

he explained after shooting them an apologetic smile. 

To that Seungmin blushed a little realizing they drew conclusions too quickly, meanwhile Chan approached them. "It's okay, just make sure you let Jisung or Changbin know the next time, you almost gave me a heart-attack kiddo" he sighed and added while taking his phone in hand as he started typing something "I'm going to text Jeongin and Minho to tell them to come back, they went to look for you on campus".

Hyunjin widened his eyes "I'm sorry, I'll go get them" he said as he attempted to reach over the door but was quickly stopped by the older "Is okay" he patted his shoulder and gave him a smile " We are happy that you are okay and nothing happened to you".

At the sight Changbin just groaned giving the younger the speech of his life on how he shouldn't make them worry like this, and to take in consideration that he has roommates that will freak out if he suddenly disappears for hours without letting them know. After that he flopped on his bed telling Seungmin and Chan to go to their dorm already, since he wanted to sleep now that Hyunjin was back. 

The guests said their goodbyes before going back to their dorms, not forgetting to tell Minho and Jeongin to do the same since Hyunjin seemed to be okay and in his dorm.

That night before falling asleep Jisung made sure to smack Hyunjin a little with the pillows as a punishment for worrying him, and hug him to make the other boy see that he was relieved that nothing actually happened to him.


	11. And I saw you at sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Lately I have had many writer blocks, but finally I came with another chapter! Please comment what you think so far about the story or the characters or anything actually. I love when you guys comment it really motivates me, love you and see you next time! ddu ddu ddu ddu ddu ddu !!! <3

**Jeongin POV**

"So hyung, are you ready for tomorrow's exam?" he spoke after turning on his chair to look at his friends. 

The third class just finished, teacher going out already while they waited for their next one to come. As soon as the bell rang, students started moving, some of them got out of class to buy snacks and others just stayed in place talking with their friends.

None of them was hungry so they decided to stay there and wait patiently for their next class to start.

Jeongin's voice made the olders look at him. 

They were all sitting in their usual spots. Jeongin and Felix sat beside each other and in front of Seungmin and Jisung, while those two sat in front of Hyunjin, who was by himself. 

"I'm always ready" Seungmin answered with confidence as he stopped from writing down in his book. He didn't have the title of top student for nothing, even though he never bragged about it.

The youngers sometimes envied the red-haired boy. He did so good on exams that led him to have the highest scores on the academy, which gave people the impression he was a library rat. They weren't totally wrong though, since he did spend a lot of time in the library, but people thought he would fall in the category of stereotypical library boy, all shy, cute, introverted and even maybe a pushover. So, when he opened his mouth to tease someone or call them on their bullshit in class, everyone looked at him like he grew a second head.

He remembers having the same first impression of him too. They were 16 when they talked for the first time. They got paired on a chemistry project on their first year, and while he spend his free time with Chan, Seungmin walked in with his round glasses on and said 'They told me you're bad at chemistry so I'm here to make sure you won't make me fail this project, come with me, I'm helping you study'. To say that he and Chan were shooked was an understanding. Who would guess the cute puppy in his class was so forward. 

Since then, they started studying together which led to them become friends and put together their two group of friends. Which for their surprise, many of them already knew each other.

"Not you Minnie, I was talking to 'Mr. I slept the entire class' right there" Jeongin rolled his eyes and amused signaled with his head to the black haired boy behind them, which made them all look at him.

Hyunjin, who was laying his head on the table, face buried in his folded arms, straightened up to the younger's words. He looked like he just woke up, eyes barely opening, messy hair and lips forming a subtle pout. 

"Did you sleep during the entire class?" Jisung asked as he leaned on the boy's table.

The taller didn't respond trying to come up with an excuse. "Well, that's what happens when you come home late" the squirrel boy hummed.

Hyunjin just groaned at that, not wanting to remember last night, and let his head fall in his arms again.

"He must be worn out after so much study and practice" Felix who just stood there listening to the exchange of words finally spoke. 

"I guess is hard to keep up with everything having lost 3 months" Jeongin added.

That was right. Hyunjin lost 3 months of class which led him to intensive study sessions to keep up with the class and to prepare for the finals before christmas. 

They felt bad for him, it looked like he was really occupied with all the dance practices and the studies. They were worried the boy might fail the exams, since there was a lot of material to go through. Material that was difficult to understand, even for them.

Seungmin chuckled slightly at the boy's state and volunteered "If you want I can lend you some of my notes"

The sentence made everyone look at him like they saw god walking on water. "You? Lend someone? Your notes?!?" Jisung shouted passive-aggressively not believing his eyes. After so many years of asking the red-haired for his notes when he fell asleep in class, he only got the younger to lend him his notes 3 times. And all of those were because he was sick.

"This is bad. I think he is a clone and someone took the real Seungmin away from us." Felix whispered to Jeongin and started to shake the boy in despair "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SEUNGMIN?!" 

"I'm trying to help someone here! Besides, he has a good excuse, he was studying until late night, not playing video games" Seungmin explained letting know that the last part was meant to call out Jisung.

Hyunjin squeaked at that and Jisung's dramatic huff made the black haired boy look up at them "It's not necessary, really, I'll manage somehow".

"If I were you, I would take the offert. Hyung's notes are really clean and easy to understand so it would be useful" Jeongin explained to him, taking the red-hair's book in hands to show the others how clean and well done were his notes. "There isn't a single scribble in here" 

Seungmin looked at his book proudly. He got a lot of training with his diaries to the point he could take clean notes in one go with a beautiful writing. Hyunjin, on the other hand, switched his eyes to the owner of the book, looking at him in thought, like he wasn't totally convinced. "I feel bad though, I should give you something in return".

"Next time we go to Soul Cup, you pay" Seungmin spoke after thinking a little, locking his eyes with the black haired boy and smiling. 

It seemed like a fair deal, so Hyunjin nodded letting his lips turn up in a smile as well. "Deal" 

The entire class went silent when someone entered the class, but they didn't notice it until that someone got right behind Jisung. "Squirrel, I think I left my markers with you yesterday" a raspy voice, who they knew belonged to their hyung Changbin, spoke making them look at the older.

As always, not only his looks, that went against the dressing code no one cared about, stole glances but the dark aura he dragged with him too.

Dark eyes stared at Jisung through pitch black bangs with red highlights. You could spot his fake lip piercing as well, and his many ear piercings tingling softly when he walked, matching his grey hoodie under his jacket uniform.

Contrary to what everyone thinks, despite his looks their friend was more of a strawberry cake and kitten guy, but it was true that he wouldn't think twice in punching you if you messed up with him.

"You sure? I don't remember shoving anything yours in my backpack" the brown haired boy answered his hyung as he started looking through his stuff. 

Meanwhile, Jeongin eyed his surroundings a bit. Noticing how many started whispering while looking in their direction and gave them strange looks. 

He didn't know if it was the Changbin effect or the fact that he approached them, who were known in their class to be nothing but good and weird kids, totally the opposite image their hyung gave. But, yet again, some of them might know that they all meet at the cafeteria to eat together so, he doesn't understand the dirty looks.

'Maybe it has something to do with Hyunjin' , he thought. The taller gained a certain attention from the moment he stepped in this academy, and people always noticed the people who usually stayed around him.

He didn't tell this the older but even some girls from other classes approached him a few days ago, asking him for Hyunjin's number since they knew he was his friend. But, of course, Jeongin declined saying he didn't have permission from him.

He also noticed people whispering in their direction when they enter a certain place. Hearing things like "have you seen him? he is so handsome", "I wonder if he's a model", "I want to date him". But, the older never noticed them, that or, he just ignored them. 

So, maybe the fact that Changbin, known in their academy as a dangerous guy you shouldn't angry, approached the pretty boy everyone wants to date a.k.a Hyunjin, shocked some of them. 

"I can't find it hyung, maybe you left it at the dorm" the squirrel boy commented to which the older just sighed "If I go now I won't make it for my next class" he mumbled in thought.

"I can lend you mine, I have one that I don't use" Hyunjin spoke as he gave the older one of his markers. "Really? thanks, I'll give it to you back at the dorms" Changbin thanked him with a smile.

" No way, is he letting that punk use his things? Are they friends or something?"

A whisper that came from beside them could be heard. And this time, they all heard it. 

"Shouldn't they mind their own business?" their hyung deadpanned before shooting his eyes in the direction of the whisper and frown.

The class went silent again, everyone shifting in their places so they weren't looking at them anymore. They obviously got scared a little after Changbin's comment and piercing look. 

"I'm sorry hyung" Hyunjin said apologetically knowing that they were talking about him, but the older just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

'So he knew' Jeongin thought.

"Don't mind them hyung" Felix reassured him.

"More importantly hear this out. Our top student is letting his notes to Hyunjin" Jisung tried to break the ice in the room changing subjects.

To that Changbin smiled and looked at the red-haired boy, giving him a look by lifting one of his eyebrows. Jeongin wasn't sure what that was for exactly.

"What?" Seungmin met his hyung's eyes.

"Nothing" the older tried to brush it off suppressing a huff "just thinking". 

"Well, don't do that. You're bad at it" the other told him in a mocking tone and then smiled mischievously. But, Changbin knew better and let his friend get out with it as he rolled his eyes. 

The teacher walked in the class eyeing Changbin for a second on her way to her table. "I should go now, looks like your teacher is here, see you at the cafeteria?" the older asked in a whisper and they hummed in response before the black haired boy got out of their class.

Their next class was history, so it wasn't that boring, seeing that the academy taught them about super-human's history too. A subject Jeongin was really interested in. 

They talked about the times when their kind used to live in little tribus in the woods and scared humans off by creating stories about werewolves and other magical beings. Or when some of them lived as gods in the mountains gaining temples from the humans. Or when agencies were inaugurated and more modern settings were made. Still, they didn't get into it very deeply. 

After class they headed to the cafeteria and sat with their hyungs in their usual table. Surprised when he saw a new face that didn't usually stick around with them sitting next to the silver haired boy, looking bored as he played with the food in his plate uninterested.

"Minho hyung!" Felix shouted excited as he hurried to his spot "You are finally eating with us?".

They all ignored the 'tsk' that came from Jisung's mouth as he took the farthest seat from the boy, and the others did the same but in their original spots. "Yeah, what the hell are you doing here?" Jisung asked under his breath.

Chan shot him a warning glance and responded for the blue haired boy when the latter opened his mouth to speak. "I finally convinced him to eat with us, so behave boys" .

They all knew Minho someway. Felix and Hyunjin spend a lot of time with him at dance practice. Changbin and Chan were basically his classmates and not to mention that Felix was his roommate. Jeongin only recalls having spoken to him a couple of times, last night being one of them, so he wouldn't call him a total stranger. He doesn't know if Seungmin knows him at all but he knows Jisung has some kind of story with him seeing that he doesn't stand the older. Although, he doesn't know what kind of story that is.

"Convince me? You threatened me" the blue haired boy looked sharply at the older to which he just smiled. 

"With what?" Seungmin asked curiously. "I have my ways" the gray haired boy chuckled as he took a sip from the coke he bought. 

While Minho and Jisung kept themselves quiet the others started talking about their day. Taking their chats in differents directions, everyone ending up talking about different topics. 

"How are the preparations going for the upcoming activity you talked about?" Chan who almost finished his food asked the freckled boy beside Changbin.

"Pretty well actually, we talked with some professors and they said it was a good idea, so they are going to arrange everything with the orphanage. We were thinking in giving the kids a little welcome party too." Felix explained, not letting the big smile in his lips disappear.

"A party? Where is it going to be?" Seungmin asked.

"At the dance practice room. We were thinking on buying snacks and drinks, put some music and encourage the kids to dance to get used to the feeling. You know some kids are shy right? And possibly will have a hard time dancing in front of friends and us ,so we thought dancing all of us like crazy and funnily will help a little with the shyness. It was Minho's idea by the way" the freckled boy explained and looked at the older with a grin.

"Minho's idea? Wow, that is considerate!" Changbin huffed and Chan joked a little bit dramatically, trying to make Minho talk, "See? He is a kind person, I knew there was a warm heart behind all that coldness"

To which helped a little because Minho looked up from his food to look at the older and roll his eyes.

"He is actually really considerate. The first few days at the dance practice I would forget to bring a water bottle so he would pack two bottles with him, one for him and the other to give it to me" Hyunjin added.

"He is the epitome of tsundere" Felix hummed as he shook his head.

Jeongin could not help but laugh at the exchange of looks the blue haired boy was giving the others. Like he wanted to quarrel but didn't know what to say. 

Jeongin never had the chance to experiment the older's kindness himself but somehow he did believe the other's words. He saw with his two eyes how he helped freeze the ice pack back when Felix got shoot, and he did hear a lot about how he was helping Hyunjin get used to the dance team and not to mention the worry face he had when looking for him.

He has to admit. At first he let the rumors influence him a little when it came to judge the older. He heard many things from other students saying he was rude and cold, and stories around campus. But after hearing his hyungs were friends with him and meeting him a few times, any bad judgement just disappeared. 

He wasn't rude he was just honest, but didn't use that to hurt people despite the neutral expression he usually had on his face. He thought that he was just like Changbin. A kind person whose actions were distorted by rumors.

"Tsundere?" Hyunjin asked and made Jeongin look at him.

"Yeah, you know, like those anime characters" Felix explained but Hyunjin's face was just getting more confused "Where did you live all this time Hyunjin?" he asked jokingly, not believing his eyes to see someone who didn't know about anime, especially when it was so popular.

Their chats changed directions when they went from talking about music to work to video games and finally to exams.

"Tomorrow's exam will be pretty tough, all the material we did in 4 months compressed in a few questions?, that's crazy" Felix sighed and rested his head on his hand. "How is the studying going?" the question was for Hyunjin who was looking at his phone checking something. 

"Not sure, is a lot but I think I'll make it somehow" he looked up from the device looking anywhere in thought as he nodded at the end of his answer. 

"Good luck boys, remember to sleep well tonight, it will help when doing the exam" Chan commented while he looked in Seungmin's direction. Knowing the red haired boy had a habit of studying until late the day before an exam. 

"Talking about exams, Seungmin is finally letting someone his notes" Changbin spoke between bites, surprising Chan a little with his statement. "Hyunjin is the lucky guy" Felix added to which Seungmin argued "It's not a big deal, why are you guys giving it so much importance? My notes aren't that good and I would lend them to any of you if you asked me" he frowned.

"No, you wouldn't !" the maknae pouted and Jisung looked up from his food nodding vigorously, stating that it was true.

"That's because instead of taking notes or attending to class you guys just daydream all day. Hyunjin on the other hand, is actually studying until late night" the red haired boy remarked.

"Suddenly I feel important, I'm honored to be chosen for this Seungmin" Hyunjin chuckles in his seat and bows his head a little in the red haired boys direction jokingly. 

"Don't feel honoured! This will end up pressuring me" Seungmin sighs and Jeongin speaks "But he should! This could help him pass the other exams!" 

Seungmin didn't answer, letting a sigh escape his lips as he looked at his food in thought. The younger tried to decipher his face when he saw a little smile but couldn't make much out of it.

And suddenly Chan choked on his drink.

Jeongin, who stood beside him, started patting his back trying to soothe him until he felt better and let out a, "Sorry, I felt a sweet scent for a second" 

"A sweet scent?" the younger asked him but Chan just brushed it off with a smile although he coughed again.

They were all looking at him a little concerned when he got another coughing attack and started looking sick like he was about to throw up. Jeongin hurried him to the bathroom telling them to wait for them there but once the older two exited the cafeteria they fell all silent until Minho broke the ice. "He looks like shit"

They all looked at him but the older just kept his eyes on the food with an uninterested expression before he started to sat up.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked him and the older answered in a blink before walking away "Like something is bothering him".

With that, Minho got out of the cafeteria, going in the direction of the bathroom, leaving his food almost untouched at their table. 

"What's wrong with him?" Jisung who stood silent the entire time mumbled under his breath enough for them to hear.

They also noticed some whispers being thrown at the older as he walked past other tables and the strange looks students were giving him.

_ 'Has it always been like that to him _ ?'

**Minho POV**

As he exited the cafeteria he made his way to the bathroom which was literally a few steps to the left from where he was standing right now.

He may have or may have not drank a lot of water which urged him to use the restroom, that coincidentally, and it was absolutely not because his classmate and his friend where there, was the same one they went into. 

Even so, for some reason he didn't have the courage to enter when he heard them talk. So, he just stood there, beside the door, leaning his back against the wall while arms folded on his chest, out of view for either of them.

He didn't intend to overhear though, he just wanted to wait for them outside maybe give them some privacy too. But still, something in him stilled his feet in the place he was now.

"Hyung..you okay?" Jeongin asked to, who he supposed would be Chan.

"Don't need to worry really. I'm fine, I just choked with my drink". Yes, it was definitely Chan. But the voice felt almost too soft to be actually okay.

"Still, you looked like you were about to throw up. What's that 'sweet scent' you talked about?" the younger of the two asked again.

"Nothing important, just my imagination, we should go, the others must be waiting" he could hear that Chan mumbled the first part an tried to hurry his friend but the other one interrupted him "Wait".

For some seconds they didn't talk. Minho fought the urge to burst in there just to see what they were doing, but soon after, with the silence and the echo of the place a sight mixed.

"We are worried for you. This morning Seungmin hyung talked with me saying you've been coming back late from the studio these days. Is the insomnia still giving you a hard time or...is there something else too?" 

The other didn't answer.

"Hyung, look. I know you're having a hard time, you look horrible, you look tired and Changbin hyung told me that lately you seem to zone out a lot in class. I'm not stupid I know something is going on but you shouldn't just keep it to yourself, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Yet again the other didn't answer.

He knew about the insomnia Chan had. Since they know each other, he didn't need to be told that the other had problems with sleeping, the dark bags under his eyes talked by themselves. Not to mention he sometimes saw him exit the building where his studio was, at the same hour he would go to have morning practice. That is, when the sun rose. 

What caught his attention was the 'is there something else' that Jeongin mouthed. He knew the other was not stupid, not like Changbin at least, and he knew he must have sensed the same thing he sensed. 

Chan was having trouble with his powers. 

No one told him. He was just very observant. And he did see the gray haired boy's eyes glow gold for a second in class. But what worried him the most was the way the older reacted. 

He seemed to tense up while looking around him. Like he was seeing things. And not just that. He would hear conversations other classmates were having or sense things, like someone about to enter the room.

Yet again, he doesn't know the limit of his powers, but still this didn't look like something the older knew how to control.

"But, if you don't feel like telling me now, I can wait. I just want you to know I'm-" Jeongin started speaking but was interrupted by Chan whose voice seemed to recover it's liveness. "Thank you. Really, I appreciate your worry but I don't even know what it is exactly that is bothering me." he sighed "Even so, I don't think is something you would be able to help me with, but still, I'll tell you about it once I know for sure what is happening" 

If Jeongin wasn't able to help, he didn't have a chance either. 

Pushing himself from the wall he made his way to his lockers, living behind the restroom and the boys. He didn't have a watch with him and was too lazy to look at his phone for the time, but he somehow knew there were minutes left for lunch time to finish.

He usually did this. Come and pick the books he needed for the next class before lunch time ended. The halls often got crowded at that time so coming earlier to avoid all that rush always seemed like a good idea. 

He hated crowds.

As always and as he predicted the marble grounded halls were empty. Except for one squirrel that kept himself busy looking for something in his disorganized locker. It looks like while Minho -was surely not spying- on Jeongin and Chan the younger got out of the cafeteria.

'Great' he thought sarcastically as he approached his locker. Thinking about it, he never had the chance to see whose lockers were those beside his, and either those near. But it looked like Jisung's one was just a few ones farther.

He approached his locker in silence, not knowing why he was being so cautious when he opened it with his key. 

"For god's sake where is it" he heard the younger mumbled under his breath followed by some curses. He took a few of his book out of the red locker and held them in his hands as his eyes travelled to the boy that stood a few meters away from him.

He had his eyes squished while a frown painted in his forehead under his chocolate locks, like it would help with his focus. His cute lips were making a pout that resembled a duck's mouth which made his cheeks puff and look bigger and rounder than they already were. For a second, when he thought he found what he was looking for, his eyes sparkled with stars and opened prettily in relief, but rapidly lost their brightness when realizing it wasn't what he was looking for. 

'He looks kind of cute' he thinks 'With his mouth shut.'

Now that he thinks of it, he never had the chance to look at him this close. The younger would usually run away or shout at him if he approached him a millimeter more than 2 meters. He isn't sure why he hates him, but he doesn't question it since he wouldn't be the first one to do it just because others do it as well. Still, it bothered him when Chan would come to him to apologize in his behalf everytime he bumped with the brown haired boy. 

He gets aware of himself staring at him for more than necessary when the younger boy ruffles his hair in frustration and shoots his eyes in his direction. Frown still visible.

"Why are you looking?, you're distracting me!" 

"I wasn't looking" he says trying to sound monotonous. Normally he wouldn't even bother answering the other, not even look at him or acknowledge his existence. But for some reason today was different. Maybe it was because he was in a good mood, but he isn't sure.

"Yes, you were" Jisung spat. Eyes coloured in hate still looking into his dark ones. Suddenly they felt closer than they actually were, like the lockers between them didn't draw a big distance from each other.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he doesn't know where the question comes from or why he even cares but still says it out of impulsiveness. For some reason he doesn't like the way those hateful eyes are directed to him.

He thought the other would just look at him strangely, since the question came out of nowhere, but Jisung just looked back at his locker and started searching again "Because, I don't have reasons to like you" he mumbled.

Minho knew there was more to that but didn't act on it. "I don't get your logic" he said softly. 

They fell again in silence and Minho couldn't do much but to try and remember the books he needed for the following classes. His brain stopped at one class specifically, maths. 

He really wasn't in the mood for another hour of pure suffer and boredom, so he battleled between attending that class or skipping it. Still, he knew that if his teacher caught him he would be punished. But he honestly couldn't care less. What is an hour in detention compared to an hour in hell? At least, in detention he could catch up with some studies. 

While Minho contemplates his options Jisung ends up finding what he was looking for, painkillers, and after closing his locker with force he makes his way to his class as the bell rings indicating the end of lunch time.

The motion of his locker door closing with force makes the entire thing move, the movement making something fell down from Minho's locker.

He picks it up, just to see that it is a letter. A simple one, without wrapping. Just a white paper with some words written on it. 

He reads it which makes him huff in amusement and throws it to the trash can when he passes it in his way to class.

**Hyunjin POV**

"And…one two three" Minho announced while taking rapidly the front position between the two yourgers. He just switched the song to practise for the last time.

He moved along with the others, trying to be as in sink as he could. Felix and Minho knew each other for some time now and practiced a lot together so it made a difference when dancing to a choreo. They knew each other's paces which helped a lot when dancing in group. 

Since he was new, he had to try to keep up but it was a little bit hard to be honest, since he never danced in a group. 

Time flew when they locked themselves in the dance practice room. He knew the practice must have took at least 3 hours, seeing that the other two were panting hardly. Still, he couldn't tell what time it was exactly. There weren't even clocks around since the older decided to take them down, saying something like 'clocks only bother with their ticking'. 

It was just last night that he returned from Seoul's headquarters. Spending there so much time wasn't his original idea but things happened and time flew in front of his eyes. The worst part was that he lost sleep which affected him notoriously in the morning.

_ 'I shouldn't get used to so much sleeping' _ he repeated in his head.

Since he started coming to the academy and lived in the dorm he was getting back all the sleep he didn't have the years he worked at the agency. Cases and missions keeping him awake most of the time. But now, it was different, he had to play the role of a student.

Even so, he didn't want to get used to this routine since he knew that once he finished the mission those countless nights would come back, and having to get used to that again would be really difficult.

Talking about last night, even though he knew the others would say something about him getting back late, he didn't expect them to freak out like they did. They messaged him, called him, looked for him and even stayed awake waiting for him to come back not even knowing if he actually would. 

He didn't expect such a fuss, but it kind of warmed his heart. He doesn't want to admit it but he liked the attention they gave him, it made him feel cared for. Still, a voice deep inside him kept him up all night, telling him to not get attached to this boys because once his mission ends, they won't see each other again. 

He was used to a cold and dark apartment when coming back from work, only having sometimes Kkami who would run and greet him or sleep beside him when he seeked comfort after a long day. 

The thought of Kkami makes him pout. He misses him so much. He remembers the first day he visited him at the adoption center when he finished his mission, presents in hand to donate for him and his friends. Kkami was the dog of a victim whose death he had to investigate years ago. The man killed himself leaving his dog alone without a way out from the house for almost 3 days, until Hyunjin and his team came in. 

At first he wasn't thinking in adopting a dog since his working hours always changed and most of the time he was out. But he grew fond of the cute little puppy from the moment he saw him. It made it difficult for him to have a pet, but he found out he could send him in vacations to some places the internet called "dog hotels". Where owners would send their precious pets to play with other dogs and get away from the stressful life in the city for some time. 

So he did that.

He adopted Kkami and spend all the time he could with him. Even bringing him to the headquarters when he had things to do there. And when he had missions that lasted months he would send him on vacations, making sure they were treating him well.

The music comes to an end and after the last move they all flop down, clothes sticking to them from the sweat and panting heavily. 

"What were you thinking about?" Minho looked at him in question as he fanned himself with his hand on his spot.

"Me?" Hyunjin asked and the older nodded "You looked sentimental while dancing the last few moves" Minho said signaling the mirrors in front of him, letting them know he saw his expression through there. Felix got interested at this and looked at him expecting an answer.

"Kkami" Hyunjin pouted.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Felix joked to which Hyunjin just laughed "It would be ex-boyfriend in my case but, no, he isn't a person he is my puppy" he explained with a wide smile at the end.

"You have a puppy?" Felix sounded excited but Minho looked at him dead in the eye "So you are a dog guy?" he huffed "I knew it, I can recognize those different to my kind anywhere" to which Hyunjin just laughed.

"But why did you look sentimental while thinking of him? Is he…" Felix asked worried but before he could finish the sentence the black haired boy interrupted him "No, he isn't dead. Is just that I miss him, he is on vacation now so I can't visit him".

"Do dogs have holidays?" Minho asked amused at the statement to which Hyunjin nodded proudly and smiled excited "They do now, I even have photos, want to see?" 

While the younger was about to say yes and run to him, the older spoke first "You look like someone who would have hundreds of photos of their pet so, no thanks, we need to wrap up anyways, is getting late" He said as he started to sat up.

"How do you know? There is no clocks in here hyung" Felix looked at him. Disappointment visible in his voice. He will make sure he sends Felix some photos of Kkami when he gets back home.

"I don't need a physical clock, I have one right here" the older tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"The choreo really goes hard, how did you come up with this hyung?" Hyunjin asked the older, changing the subject.

Minho just looked at him in thought before he walked to the bench. "They are a mix of some moves I saw on youtube." he said taking out a bottle of water 

The younger two sat up too and walked to the bench where their things layed. "Can I make the choreo for the next song we dance to?" the freckled one insists, eyes brightly looking at the blue-haired boy who was drinking from his bottle. "Sure, I don't see why not" he answered after gulping, not bothering to look at him. The older was normally the one making the choreos, not because he didn't let the others do it, but because he was the most experienced one with the choreography creating process.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. They looked at each other in question for a second and Hyunjin reached out into his backpack to reveal that it was his phone that rang.

The name on it made him sat up and excuse himself out of the room, "I need to take this, I'll be back" He apologized.

When he entered the hall, out of the practice room and shut the door behind him, he answered the phone quickly, scared the other boy behind the call would close.

"Finally! I messaged you but you wouldn't answer!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was...occupied with some work. Found anything?" 

"Damn, no hello? No, Beomgyu Iove of my life! thanks for skipping lunch to look into what I asked you?" he sighed dramatically.

" Sorry, hello love of my life! how are you?" Hyunjin teased as he rolled his eyes.

"That's better, thank you. Also, I wouldn't call if I didn't find anything " the boy explained " You see, I looked in our database like you asked me and looked for some names. Park Jihoon, Min Taeyoung, Choi Haewoon and Jung Jinsol, they are super-humans right? "

"Yeah" he nodded even though the other couldn't see him. It looked like he was done with the whining.

" The thing is, they are practically non-existent for my agency, and that's strange because we should have all the recordings of super-human births. But I can't find anything about these 4, no birth certificate, no actual location, no family members, nothing. But I did find something interesting. " Beomgyu paused, Hyunjin could make the sound of a keyboard being tapped behind the phone so he supposed the boy was looking into something in his laptop. " If it wasn't for this I would have swore you that these super-humans did not exist, but when looking for Min Taeyoung, I found the name in a list of possible drug buyers in a local club."

"Drugs? What's the club's name?" 

" Dreem Wild " 

He remembers that name. It was the arcade where one of the students disappeared "That can't be, I know the place" he lied "Isn't it an arcade? "

" Well, it is, that is when the sun is up in the sky. At night, the place tells another story, it becomes a mixed club, where you can see humans and super-humans dancing and drinking around." 

"What kind of drugs are we talking about?" 

"Of all kinds actually. But mostly cocaine ."

"Are you sure is his name?" if the information Beomgyu is giving him is correct, the student was there to buy drugs when disappeared. 

" There is no other Min Taeyoung in this database, so yes ." the blonde explained.

"I see, thank you. What about the portrait I send you? Is there any match?" 

" Looking for names is much easier and faster than a face. Not to mention that some super-humans didn't even register with a photo, or they took it years ago and I have to use an aging program and compare it to your portrait. It will take some time"

"Let me know when you find something" 

" Sure " Beomgyu replied " So, you're not gonna tell me anything about this mission of yours? You know I risked my neck in hacking my agency's database right?" he chuckled unamused behind the line.

"The less you know the better, sorry" Hyunjin replied in a giggleling tone. "Thank you by the way"

" Don't even mention it, is the less I can do when you are letting me live in your apartment I guess "

A sound of laughters made Hyunjin look up to the end of the hallway, where 3 guys were walking in his direction. The laughters were loud like the boys didn't care if someone was being disturbed by them. They were all wearing sports clothes but what caught his eyes was that they had football t-shirts on them, a baby blue shirt with white numbers on it. 'They must be from the football team or something' , he thought.

But as soon as they started approaching, he could distinguish their faces. 

The memory struck. They were those guys Minho kicked out of the dance team the first day he came to the practice room.

"Hey pretty boy!" the one in the middle shouted in his direction.

"I have to go, talk to you later" Hyunjin said goodbye to Beomgyu, not even letting the other answer as he closed the call.

The 3 guys were already in front of him, mocking faces looking attentively at him, when he shoved his phone in his pocket. They weren't excessively tall guys or muscular ones, but he could take a glimpse of their biceps lines behind their short sleeves, and one of them did surpass his height by a head. They also had an expecific feeling around them, one that told Hyunjin they were looking for trouble.

Hyunjin bowed a little trying to be as polite as he could. Minho told him the three of them were a year older than him and Felix, and he needed to keep his polite image. Which meant, he couldn't just go 'what are you doing here?'

For some reason he didn't like them. You would think that he started feeling like this from the moment they bumped shoulders with him aggressively that first day, but actually, he didn't like them from the first minute he saw them yelling at Minho. 

Strangely, even if he doesn't know Minho for a lifetime, he does trust his judgment. This weeks practicing with him and talking to him helped him have an idea on what kind of person he was, and he was sure the older had his reasons to kick this three out.

"You must be Hyunwin" the brown haired boy in the middle spoke first, grin big in his face.

"Hyunjin actually, nice to meet you, you must be the ex-members of the dance team, are you here to visit Minho hyung or..?" he knew he sounded a little bit awkward while saying all that without taking a breath in between and without a change of tone in it. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to behave in front of people he didn't like while trying to play the role of an innocent boy.

"We are here to talk to those freak of friends you have. Bring them to me, will you pretty boy?" 

That nickname again. He isn't personally disgusted by the nickname, if it's used by friends to tease him in a friendly way. But it's another story when this guy says it.

"They are practicing now" he explains trying to make them go.

"Do I look like I care?" 

That's when the two boys come out of the room, one behind the other as they place themselves beside him. Minho taking a step in front of him, like he was shielding the boys from those three.

"I could hear you from the inside even if the walls are soundproof, don't you know you could disturb someone? What do you want?" Minho as always speaks in a monotone voice looking bothered that his practice was interrupted.

"Well, you know. Giving you the last warning to let us join the team again" the guy in the middle explained "You must have received our letter, but seeing you didn't contact us it means that you just ignored it. That's why we are here" the tall guy explained folding his arms and straightening his back a little in an attempt to look taller than he already was.

"Aahh, so that letter in my locker was yours. Sorry, I thought it was trash so I threw it." Minho made a face like he just realized it, and even though he apologized he didn't look like he actually meant it.

The guy on the left huffed annoyed at Minho's actitud but the brown haired boy spoke again, taking a step forward "You think you're in the position to take us for a joke? Do you know who am I?" 

"Unfortunately" Minho mumbled.

"As you can see Minho, we are now in the football team" the guy located to the left spoke dropping the honorifics as he tapped his shirt "But it isn't quite our style." 

"I see, so you want me to let you enter the dance team again?" Minho commented "I don't know why you are so obsessed with this place. Oh, wait! Is it possible that you like it because you three can use the room by yourselves at any time you want? If I remember correctly, last time I found you guys drinking alcohol in there at midnight. Something that goes against the rules and could make the teachers close the practice room if they catch any of you" 

"What we do in there is not your business" the guy in the left barked.

"You are right. But as the lider, I should consult with my crew before letting you join us" the blue-haired boy explained and looked behind at Hyunjin and Felix "If you want them to join raise your hand" he said looking back and forth from Hyunjin to Felix, who either of them moved an inch. "You heard the crew. Looks like is not your lucky day." 

The three guys looked at them furiously and the guy in the middle pushed Minho with his hand, thankfully the older boy found his balance and didn't fall down.

"You and your friends are a band of freaks. The only thing useful that one has is his face" he signaled with his head to Hyunjin "This one only knows how to dance and whine" he now looked in Felix's direction "and your other friends too, all of you are a bunch of freaks that gathered around for a circus of something. Don't think we didn't see you at the cafeteria with Bang Chan and his friends"

"Looks like you fit in perfectly Icy King" the tall guy mocked and the one in the middle spoke again "It was your last chance Minho, you'll regret this. You three better keep an eye open, the same goes for your other friends. It would be a shame if something happened to them" the guy grinned while taking a last glance at Hyunjin, and made his way to the exit. The other two trailing after him.

»»»

  
  


After that meeting and after taking a shower to wash all that sweat from their bodies, they dragged Minho to Soul Cup to where they hung out what was left of the day. Felix brought his books to review for tomorrow's exam with him and Hyunjin took Seungmin's notes with him. They didn't plan on meeting all of them there, but somehow, one thing led to another and 3racha ended up visiting the cafe while they were there and Seungmin and Jeongin worked the afternoon shift. 

The place got quiet when the sun disappeared and the snow started to fall, leaving only the 6 boys as customers. Since they were sure no one would come at this hours, the two workers decided to take a seat with the others and join the chat. 

While the olders where talking about music and setting a date for Jeongin to go to the studio to record something for 3racha. The youngers were talking about the exam. Jeongin just finished going through all the papers he had to study before his shift, while Jisung stated that he learned everything he had to know yesterday. Even so, Seungmin took as a mission to review all the material together with all of them, bothered since he didn't feel like he studied much today, due to the hours he had to work here.

The following day they all wished each other good luck. It was a sunny winter day and everyone was somehow nervous, but succeeded in taking the exam. 

It wasn't until a few days passed that they were given the scores in class and he had to fake a sad smile when he saw he didn't pass. 

The thing is that, all the material they had to study for that exam was a lot and as Felix said 'it was very difficult', so the most normal thing would be that a student who lost 3 months would have it difficult to pass. He surely would be capable to pass with a 100% but it wouldn't keep him low, it would attract attention to him, making him look like a super intelligent student or something. Attention he surely didn't want. So, he decided to fail it.

The others tried to reassure him that it was okay when seeing his score, and tried to joke around to bring up his mood when they saw him a little upset. 

What he didn't expect was to have Seungmin, the top student of the academy, on his door at sunset. The dorms were those kind of buildings that had the halls, that lead to the rooms, open to the outside so the sun bathed the younger boy in a golden light.

"Seungminnie?" he asked when opening the door. The nickname rolled out from his tongue easily but he kind of surprised himself. It was a name he started using just yesterday to refer to him in a affectionately way, trying to mimic the others, but it already glued to the red-haired boy perfectly in his head.

His two roommates were nowhere to be seen, but he was sure that in any minute they would message him saying that they had work to do at the studio. It was almost routine now.

The red haired boy smiled softly at him "I was thinking" he paused for a second "I'll be tutoring you from now on"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a love story where we all fall in love, just like the snow in winter.


	12. Burn your secrets before they burn you

**Seungmin POV**

**[ two maknaes room ]**

  
  


**Cute but psycho:** And I told him "I'll be tutoring you!" and he was like "pardon me?" and I was like "Yeah, I'll help you with exams" and he was like "suddenly?" and my stupid self started "before the exam you felt confident and you still failed so you'll need help, don't you think so?" 

**Cute but psycho:** And I kept talking like that for the next -half and hour I think? And he wasn't saying anything! He looked freezed and I know the look he has when he is deep in thought! So I ended up the speech with a " If I tutor you, you'll definitely pass" 

**Cute but psycho:** like??? I swear to satan I sounded soooooo full of myself and that wasn't even my intention

 **Cute but psycho** : and we fell in an awkward silence, he was like still thinking and I was like panicking inside because -what if he thinks I'm a narcissist??

**Cute but cute** : too bad u r at work and u cant hear me sigh hyung, u know he wouldnt think that, also ----1: stop writting so damn correctly! Is getting on my nerves ---- 2: and u r telling me this bc?

**Cute but psycho** : but what if he thinks that!, also ----1: no?? ---- 2: because I need your help?? but I need to tell you the entire story for that!! So shh

**Cute but cute** : (¬､¬) ノ 

**Cute but psycho** : And that emoji?

**Cute but cute** : lixie hyung and Jisungie hyung gave it to me 

**Cute but cute** : look look → ಥ⌣ಥ 

**Cute but psycho** : oh cool, anyways, back to the story!

 **Cute but psycho** : he looked conflicted and I don't know why? It should be good to have someone tutor you right? It could help him pass the exams but he still looked -not totally convinced

 **Cute but psycho** : so I asked him if something was wrong and he snapped out of it and made a face -like a super forced alarmed smile I don't even know what kind of face that was honestly

**Cute but cute** : like this ಥ⌣ಥ ?

**Cute but psycho** : no? how can a face even look like that

**Cute but cute** : ud be surprised

 **Cute but cute** : anyways, but he finally agreed? 

**Cute but psycho** : yeah, after me insisting for like another hour, he was like "noooo, I don't want to steal too much of your time" and I was like "I'm the one offering you this though" 

**Cute but psycho** : but he finally agreed and we set it up to meet a few times a week

**Cute but cute** : wait, if he agreed whats the problem then?

**Cute but psycho** : the problem is that I think he thinks that I think he is stupid or something because I think he thinks that I talked to him super narcissistically 

**Cute but cute:** my head hurts ಥ⌣ಥ , let me read thst again

 **Cute but cute** : just bc u volunteered to help him? Arent you overthinking things?

**Cute but psycho** : but I talked too confidently!

**Cute but cute** : u always talk like that ur just forward, we r used to it and we know is not meant to hurt us

**Cute but psycho** : still, what if he thinks I look down on him or something because he didn't pass an exam?

**Cute but cute** : I think u r exagerating

 **Cute but cute** : why do u care so much of what he thinks of u tho? I never saw u care about what people thinks

**Cute but cute** : hyung?

**Cute but cute:** u there? ಥ⌣ಥ

**Cute but psycho** : because we are friends

**Cute but cute** : I don't think that is what is going on, u dont get this insecure with us

 **Cute but cute** : let me guess, u have a crush on him?

**Cute but psycho** : no

**Cute but cute:** u sure? ಥ⌣ಥ

**Cute but psycho** : do you want to hear it in spanish? 

**Cute but psycho** : noh

 **Cute but psycho** : and quit that emoji, is creeping me out

**Cute but cute:** so u r not sure

**Cute but psycho** : what? no that was not what I meant

**Cute but cute** : but u were thinking it ಥ⌣ಥ

**Cute but psycho** : No I wasn't!

**Cute but cute** : why r u so opposed to it tho? He is cute

**Cute but psycho** : because -I never had a crush on someone and It looks super stressful. Also, I don't want to like him and attempt to date him just because he is good looking, I'd prefer to know him more and stuff before that

**Cute but cute** : ohohohh wait

 **Cute but cute** : like him? Date him? u know u dont have 2 date him just bc u have a crush on him, right? 

**Cute but cute** : Altho, the crush conception is more of a subjective thing ig

**Cute but psycho** : no?

**Cute but cute** : nah

 **Cute but cute** : u can just crush on him bc u think he is cute and has a good personality but u dont have to ask him to be ur boyfriend just bc of that, at least 4 me, liking someone is more of a 'I want to date him and be his boyfriend', kind of thing u know?

**Cute but psycho** : I see, that's a relief I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. Wait, so does it mean I have a crush on him?

**Cute but cute** : let me ask u some questions 

**Cute but cute:** u think he is cute/handsome/pretty/etc?

**Cute but psycho** : yeah, I'm not blind

**Cute but cute:** do u get excited/nervous when talking to him?

**Cute but psycho** : I think so

**Cute but cute** : do you think of him often?

**Cute but psycho** : kind of

**Cute but cute** : do u find urself staring at him?

**Cute but psycho** : sometimes, but I try not to, he might think I'm creepy

**Cute but cute** : do you like his personality? Like the way he behaves and things like that? 

**Cute but psycho** : yeah he is really easy going and I feel like I can talk to him about anything

**Cute but cute** : then, ig yes, u have a crush on him, although I'm not expert in this so 

**Cute but psycho** : fuck 

**Cute but psycho:** what do people do in these situations? 

**Cute but cute:** not sure but If I were u I would wait to see if the crush evolutionates to liking, and then u can ask him out if u want

**Cute but psycho** : I see, I need to wait, I'll use the tutoring excuse to start knowing him better then. Also, I don't even know if he's into guys at all

**Cute but cute** : right, we shouldnt assume he is gay or bi just because this fic has a seungjin tag 

**Cute but psycho** : what?

**Cute but cute** : nothing nothing, just breaking the 4° wall here ಥ⌣ಥ

 **Cute but cute** : anygays! So u needed to tell me all of this bc?

**Cute but psycho** : right! I almost forgot

 **Cute but psycho** : could you perhaps find out what he thinks about me tutoring him?

**Cute but cute** : this again? I thought we got past it hyung. I dont think he thinks u look down on him or mean any harm

**Cute but psycho** : I know I know, but something just feels off, not sure why

**Cute but cute** : what does it mean?

**Cute but psycho** : remember I told you he looked unsure? 

**Cute but cute** : aha ಥ⌣ಥ

**Cute but psycho** : I don't understand why, if a top student volunteered to tutor you to help you pass the exams wouldn't you say yes? 

**Cute but psycho** : maybe he doesn't like me, or maybe he thinks I'm looking down on him, or maybe he doesn't want to meet up with me 

**Cute but cute** : or maybe u r overthinking again

**Cute but psycho** : that's why I need u to find out

**Cute but cute** : and why would I do such a thing? 

**Cute but cute** : I have morals u know? Hyunjin is ma friend tooand going behind his back for u feels wrong

**Cute but psycho** : because you love me and because I'll buy you legos? 

**Cute but cute** : oh 

**Cute but cute** : now we r talking 

**Cute but psycho** : cool, then we have a deal

 **Cute but psycho** : see you later I need to get back to work

**Cute but cute** : yeah you better, bye hyung, see you soon ಥ⌣ಥ

**Cute but psycho** : That sounded so threatening somehow...

  
  


Seungmin turned off his mobile just in time to see a familiar mop of black night hair enter through the cafe's door, making the bell ring melodiously and mix with the sonata that was playing in the background.

Talking about the devil and he shall appear, one once said.

The boy he talked about with Jeongin just seconds ago appeared at his work place. It wasn't unusual for Hyunjin to come here, he usually ordered green tea to go and study at the library but he never stayed here by himself.

"Good morning Hyunjin" he displayed his best smile and greeted the black hair boy that was making his way to the counter.

It was a weekend morning, so the place wasn't very crowded unlike how it gets on weekdays. The winter sun reflected its' sunshines on the snow resting in front of the local, making the light go across the big windows into the cafe. There was the distinctive coffee smell in the place and a few unknown floral scents he didn't recognize from which flower they came. He remembers they had to change a few flowers pots since the older ones started to die unexpectedly. They thought they were taking good care of them but when the petals started to fall dry on the tables, they earned complaints from customers. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were in winter and those flowers weren't supposed to bloom, or maybe not.

"Good morning" the taller greeted back in a soft voice and a small smile. He was wearing a grey thick hoodie with a black fluffy jacket over it. He wore black denim trousers and his hair looked fluffy, matching the jacket and letting the messiness reign over his usually carefully styled locks. 

"As usual?" he asked Hyunjin, expecting him to answer just with a nod but the change of plans surprised him. 

"Actually, I'm here to talk with you" his dark orbs landed on his brighter ones, looking at him with such a beautiful look that asked a silent question, while his head tilted to the side so slightly he was sure he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't so close to him. And Seungmin wasn't prepared for that.

_Ba-dum_

He would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat on how cute he looked. But, no, actually he would lie. He just wanted to talk with him, nothing special, why is his heart doing that? Is it supposed to do that? Why did he panic a second there? He isn't like that, is this supposed to be how it is? Maybe discovering that in fact he has a crush on him and actually accepting it wasn't a good idea. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe he should have thrown a fist. He feels like he is starting to panic over every little action the other makes. And no, that can't be how he is, he is more collected.

"About what?" he clears his throat before answering the older, sure that his voice would have come out in a strange tone if he didn't did so.

"The tutoring, yesterday we said we would meet a few times a week but we didn't actually set up a date or anything" Hyunjin giggled softly at that, shoving his hands on his jackets pockets.

And, oh how addicting that sound was, his lips curved visibly, he was sure that even if he had to hear it again and again everyday of his life he wouldn't get sick of it. It made him feel like floating and like honey invaded his ears. And look at that! Instead of just sending him a message over text he came personally to his workplace to talk to him, did he do that for him? His smile started blooming bigger at that thought, feeling like a giggle would escape but - wait, did he say tutoring?

His eyes opened slightly at that.

Okay, that was new and unexpected. He didn't think the older would take the lead so willingly after the unsureness that washed over his face yesterday at his dorm door. Well, it wasn't actually taking the lead in anything but it did feel like that. He expected him to be more passive in the matter and not make any questions letting the red haired boy plan everything. 

"We didn't?" he asked even though he knew the answer and the black haired boy just shook his head making a few bangs cover his eyes, which made him brush them off later.

"Then yeah, we should set up some dates" he reassured him, nodding to himself and giving the other a small smile.

A few girls chuckling entered the cafe at that moment, which made the two boys turn their head in their direction. That's when he remembered that he was at work, and that he couldn't just ditch his clients to talk with Hyunjin right now.

"When is your shift over?" the black haired boy asked turning to face him once again.

"In an hour Jeongin will take my place" he wished to tell him to wait for him but, an hour was a long time and maybe the other had things to do so he didn't say anything.

But, for his surprise, just as if he knew what he was thinking the boy interrupted "I'll wait then" and looked at the menu placed behind him "can I get a green tea cream coffee with 3 spoons of sugar?" 

Seungmin stared at him for longer than necessarily and he knew that. First, because it warmed his heart somehow to know that Hyunjin would be waiting for him an entire hour and, second, because wtf? "Green tea cream coffee with 3 spoons of sugar? You sure? isn't it like too sweet, the drink itself will give you a sugar rush but adding more sugar..." 

"Is okay, I like sweet things" the other added with an awkward laugh trying to brush it off. "I have low sugar levels so it should be okay" 

At that Seungmin just nodded at him after hearing that and watched as the older payed him and took a sit on the nearest table there was to the counter, waiting for his drink. 

The girls that entered and now were waiting behind Hyunjin to make his order, took a step forward and looked at the menu placed above his head at the displace of everyone. 

They were taking their time since they were debating between them if they should order what Hyunjin ordered just to experience what the boy liked. He guessed the girls might be some secret admirers the black haired boy made in his stay here. 

He isn't blind and neither is he deaf. He knows about the popularity the boy has, having heard many whispers about how handsome and cute he was and how they wanted to date him, unlike the boy itself who seemed to be more than just oblivious. 

But he ignored them, waiting for the girls to make their orders, he gave them a blinding smile before placing his elbow on the counter and his head on his hand, sighing annoyed as the girl took their time and squealed excited when Hyunjin turned his head to look in their direction and chuckle. 

  
  


**Jisung POV**

At some point it stopped hurting. Tears didn't fall anymore and mind didn't fill itself with sorrow and regrets. It only got empty, feeling the numbness in it despite the contradiction. He wasn't sure if it was better that way. Is it better to be numb? Or is it better to feel? But yet again, what would he feel? Sadness? guilt?

Every living thing in this world has its own battles. Either they are in their head or they are at disposal for everyone to see.

Jisung's battle is with himself and is normally in his head. But not quite about the current him.

Is more about his past self. The kid he used to be, when life was supposed to look colourful and pure in the eyes of a child. 

But, instead, he was quiet and weak with his feet on earth, praying at night even though he didn't believe in anything, and crying at night with a hand over his mouth not to make any sound and trigger something he didn't want to see.

His soul was broken, at that time. 

His mother used to tell him about the time they thought he was human. How his father would drive them late at night just so they could go and see the stars in the sky. How he would buy him everything he wanted either it was food or toys. And how the man would have given his life to protect his son from everything bad in the world. 

Until, they discovered his powers. 

His human father was an anti-SH (anti super-human) and hated his kind for what they were. An irrational and stupid hatred his mother thought he would forget about when he heard his son had powers at the age of 6.

The man started to change in his eyes to an unrecognizable being. And his mother was scared when she saw the hate in her husband's eyes when the little Jisung made rain and thunders fall from a clear sky.

But it wasn't until the first beating came that her mother acted on it, not blinded by hope anymore.

His father changed drastically in a short period of time and went from hugging his child and wife, to beating the boy and blaming her for giving birth to such a 'horrendous thing'. 

She would usually try to protect him but would end up as beaten as him when his father would decide it was enough for the day. And little Jisung would crawl over her injured body, pushing away any pain he himself felt, just to cry in her arms for hours and tell her he was sorry for being born. But she never let him actually believe his own words. Not when her smile was so genuine when she looked at him and not when she told him she loved him every day. 

One rainy night, his father came drunk home, with pent-up anger from his day at work. And everything went downhill from there. 

You can imagine what happened, but let me tell you about the determination in his mother's eyes when she stabbed the man with a kitchen knife while he tried to strangle her son. And let me tell you that, the same look prevailed when authorities came and took her away from him. A look that screamed she wasn't sorry and that she loved him and would do anything to protect him.

And Jisung loved her too, always will, he never felt abandoned or uncared for when he was with her. On the contrary, he never felt so secure in his life.

Many years have passed since he last saw his mother.

He remembers the police officer's words from that night when he asked why his mother was being taken away if she did that to protect her son from death. "Justice? you get that in the next world kid, here we have the law" the man told him, but the little Jisung knew that there was more to it. The stare the officer gave him gave away his intentions, a stare he used to see in his own father's eyes when he looked at him with hate.

He didn't understand why the law existed if it didn't bring any justice to this world. 

He always blamed himself for what his mother did for him. To save him.

Her actions brought him so much peace but for what price?

Since the government took her from him and put her in jail ,with a life sentence , she has been writing him letters every month for years, telling him how much she misses him and asking question regarding his life, even though she knows the answer his son will give her, having already talked about everything they could the past years.

The truth is, though, those letters weren't supposed to be delivered. The place his mother was in didn't let it for 'security reasons', but he had a friend working there, if he could call the person that. Someone he didn't know personally but would slip his mother's letters out of there and send them to him, while doing the same thing when he would write a letter as a response. 

He didn't know the person, and when he would ask her mother about it she wouldn't say anything to him so he tried to swallow his curiosity, accepting the fact that some secrets should be kept as that, secrets. Even though no one told him to keep the letter thing as a secret, he knew better and kept his mouth shut despite himself, not asking for more questions. Imagining that people knowing about this wouldn't help him in any way, either his mother or the person delivering him the letters.

Upon reading the last few words written on the paper that held little cute drawings on the edges, he sat up from the toilet seat, noting to exercise more as one of his knees made a strange sound. And, already used at the cold ground, he made his way to the sink, walking on his bare feet.

He gave a last glance to the letter before rising the letter above the ceramic, lighter ready on one of his hands and thumb caressing the trigger delicately .

He tried to carve every word and every meaning in his mind. 

He wasn't good at remembering stuff but he discovered that it only applied to school things, surely because he found them boring and not necessary. But this? He always found himself reciting mentally his mother's words on long sleepless nights, when the moon was up in the sky and his pen tapped on the wooden table next to his lyric notebook. 

Lighting the lighter in his hand with a quick motion, he approached it to the letter, letting the flames born and start to consume the white paper that once was held in the hands of his own mother. The craved words started disappearing one by one, from the top to the bottom, like they never existed in the first place and little ashes fell into the sink. 

"Burn your secrets before they burn you", his mother once said in one of her letters, giving him an idea on how to get rid of them.

The gentle yet visible smoke invaded his senses making him want to cough, but he endured it until seeing the paper turn on itself, painted gray and glowing red from the flames.

It wasn't only a saddening moment for him. It was much more than that, it became a moment where he would vow in silence and repeat in his head that he was going to get her mother out of jail somehow.

After so many times doing the same thing he knew how much time it would take for the paper to disappear completely. So, when he repeated his vow for the 13th time he had to let the still burning paper, or what was left of it, fall into the sink, not wanting to get burned since there wasn't much left until the flames reached his fingers. 

He let a sigh escape as he watched the letter fade into nothing. Only remaining a few ashes he had to clean up and a memory. 

  
  


**Hyunjin POV**

He took a glance around the place, taking in little details he never had the chance to notice. Things like, one of the paintings on the wall was crooked slightly to the left, or how they changed some flowers, or how his classmate would smile brightly to every customer that entered the local. Wanting to give a good image in order to encourage people to come here again. 

He wondered if that was his most genuine smile. In class he saw the other restricting himself from smiling too big, not sure why but he guessed it must have something to do with impressions. For what else could it be?

A chuckle escaped involuntarily his mouth when seeing the boy's, almost imperceptible, bored expression. Which made some girls near the counter start squealing, but he didn't give them much attention. 

His eyes were drawn to the boy's hair, making him smile, because of the funny coincidence, when seeing the red locks. Like they were flames. 

He obviously did notice the red hair from the first day they saw each other, but never really gave it a thought. 

And now he finds it interesting that his hair is red and his power consists on fire. He will make a mental note to ask the boy if he decided to dye his hair because of that or if it was just a coincidence.

He switched his glance and looked around the place. As always the place was spring-like, with flowers and plants everywhere, soft colours covering the walls and with a lot of lights. People sat across the tables, talking with classmates, friends and ,who knows what, in loud voices, not caring about their surroundings as they ate and drank what they ordered. He spotted a few classmates here and there but the majority were students from higher classes. The vibe of the place was somehow welcoming and he enjoyed it. 'I should come here more often' he thought, but for now, he should return to work. 

The reason for him being here, despite what he told the red-haired boy, isn't to just talk with Seungmin about the tutoring and order a high in sugar drink, much needed for the new diet he should follow. It is because he needed an excuse to come and investigate about the 4th missing student, Jung Jinsoul.

To what he must add, the younger got him surprised when coming to volunteer to help him. He surely didn't expect Seungmin, from all of them, to come and ask him if he wanted tutoring. Well, it wasn't actually a question, the boy came more determined than anything. And Hyunjin, who earned exactly the opposite of what he wanted when failing the exam, didn't have much of a choice than accepting the free tutoring. 

But back to the missing student. The little information he had about her said that she worked here with Jeongin and Seungmin, and that the one who reported her disappearance was his coworker, and from what he heard, that coworker is Jeongin himself. 

The thing is, Hyunjin doesn't know how to approach the matter with them. He can't just go and say 'hey, so about your coworker that disappeared? Yeah, can you tell me about that night?'. He sighed. If only his work was that simple. If he wasn't undercover he could do that, but for now, he must keep his identity a secret.

Sometimes he wonders if being undercover makes things easier or not.

"A green tea cream coffee with 3 spoons of sugar" he was torn out from his thoughts when Seungmin came with his drink and gave him a blinding smile "You sure you want to wait for me? We can talk later if you want, really" he added. But Hyunjin just brushed it off "Is no problem, I don't have anything better to do anyways" and returned the smile. But that was a lie and he is sure that Seungmin did see past through it, since the boy gave him an apologetical expression before returning to work. Because, Hyunjin, supposedly, did have better things to do. Like studying for the upcoming exams and stuff. But, let's say he decided to take the day off.

He resorts to his mobile phone for entertainment while waiting for his friend to finish his shift, and while he searches his gallery, totally not related but still, in look for anything that would give him an idea on how to approach the subject to investigate, a notification pops from youtube. 

"Teaser chapter 13 Mr. Sunshine" it says, and he gets excited, so he clicks it and puts the subtitles on because he didn't bring his earphones with him. But unfortunately, the video doesn't have subtitles.

"Great" he mumbles upset. But he watches it anyways.

It is a little trailer for the next episode from the recent drama he is watching, called Mr. Sunshine.

There are 3 things in this world that would have Hyunjin lose track of time and his surroundings. One is, obviously, his work, the second one is not surprisingly dance and the last one is this. Dramas. And, sometimes, he feels like he takes the latter more seriously than his own work, because, he cleans entirely his schedule for fridays, when new episodes of Mr. Sunshine come out. So, taking into account that he puts all his senses to work on focusing on the screen when watching the trailer, he isn't surprised that he gets startled by his friend's voice after watching the trailer over and over.

"Boo" he jumps a little when a melodious voice talks just beside his ear and almost makes him drop on his shirt his green tea coffee with 3 spoons of- you know what? The name is too long.

"Sorry hyung, you looked so absorbed that I couldn't resist." Jeongin explains with a big and fox-like grin on his face, plopping down on the chair in front of Hyunjin, leaving his bag on the side.

'He must be here for the shift change' he thinks, not forgetting to smile and look at him telling him that is okay. "Yeah, I was watching a teaser" 

"Oh, of what?" 

"New episode of Mr. Sunshine, a drama I'm watching" Hyunjin explains and sees the younger's face light up at the mention of the drama's name. "I'm a fan too! Have you seen the last episode?" 

And Hyunjin loses it.

If there is something he likes more in this world, not more than Kkami obviously, is talking and gossiping about dramas with someone. And he barely gets that. "Yes! Of course! I like staying updated. Who is your favourite character? What do you think about the story? Oh oh oh and the scenarios! Omg have you seen it? It's such a masterpiece visually talking" 

Jeongin can't hold in his laughter as he sees the older get excited in front of him, eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity. He is sure if the boy was a puppy his tail would be moving from side to side out of happiness, "It's amazing yeah. I'm actually kind of in love with the young master. From what I've seen, he has a good heart despite the family he is from and actually is more of an empathizing character. But it scares me when he says he wants to marry the young lady protagonist." he answers him.

Hyunjin claps his hands once before talking and gestures with his hands while explaining "I know what you mean! When he talks to himself about not wanting to appeal to his 'ill intentions', It gives me some kind of bad vibes, I don't know what he is up to. My favourite character is actually the hotel owner. She is so cool and such an interesting character. And I love the fact that they made her, how would you say it?, powerful? "

"Yeah, she is cool. I find interesting how she kind of knows everyone and little things about them, plus the secrets and how to fight" the blonde adds, nodding to himself.

"Right?!" Hyunjin exclaims and leans his back on the chair letting a smile grow on his lips "Is my first time encountering a Mr. Sunshine fan, this is amazing" 

"Really? The drama is very popular so I think if you ask around you'll find more people who like it, Jinsoul noona likes it too" the last part comes out more as a whisper, like he wasn't sure if he should have said that.

'Bingo' Hyunjin thinks. He genuinely didn't plan in getting to that subject using a drama but it will work for now.

"Jinsoul noona, your coworker?" he asks, acting clueless.

"My ex-coworker actually, the 4th girl that went missing, I guess you already know about them, knowing that everyone in this academy talks about it. Rumors spread quickly" the younger boy explains.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, hesitates on how much to reveal on what he knows. If he acts like he didn't hear much about it, It could make the older explain things with more details, or totally the opposite, "Yeah… I heard...a few things" 

The boy in front of him hesitates for a second and surprises Hyunjin "Come on, ask, I can see it in your face hyung, you're curious" Jeongin chuckles but the black haired boy can see it isn't a genuine laugh "I won't get mad, everyone started asking me questions when the news spreaded and they found out I was the one calling the guards" looks like he isn't the first one in making questions.

"You sure?" even though it looks like he is the one that isn't sure "I don't want to make you...uncomfortable?" even though he knows he needs as much information as he can get about the cases, regardless of who provides you with that information, he still doesn't want to make the boy upset. 'He still has rights' he thinks, but he knows deep inside him that if he refuses it would be bad for his investigation.

In the first place he shouldn't even care that much about the blonde. 

He takes his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. This right here, is proof that he is getting a soft spot for this group of friends he made. And even though he repeats himself that it isn't like that and that he is just pretending and roleplaying, he has to admit that his brain and his actions just don't match.

"Yeah" Jeongin looks sad but still smiles in his direction, and Hyunjin hesitates for a second before returning the smile and finally asking. "That day...what happened exactly? Weren't you with her? I heard people say that you two were working the night shift" 

The boy looked at him and without thinking too much he answered "We were. It was late and time to close so I told her I would accompany her to her dorms. Before that, I needed to make Chan hyung something to drink to give it to him later at the studio, so, I went to the back room and while I was preparing the drinks she waited for me inside the local." he explained and added "It was...just a minute, it didn't take long but when I returned, she just...wasn't there" 

"She was inside the local?" he asks and the boy nods.

"The door was open so at first I thought she went out to take some air ,but she wasn't there, and when I found her bracelet on the floor… I just guessed something bad happened so I called the guards" 

"A bracelet?" is the first time he hears about a bracelet in this case. The documents he has didn't mention anything about this and the fact that she was inside the cafe when it happened. And it shooks him because this is very important information, since this just strengthens the theory that this WASN'T a run away. I mean, everything was so sudden. 

"Yeah, she told me one of her friends gave it to her and that it was very dear to her so when seeing it on the ground abandoned I don't know, I just guessed the worst. I wanted to give it to the authorities but they said it wasn't important for the case so I gave it back to her friends" the younger looks unconsciously to the main door, like he was reconstructing the things that happened that night.

"I see…" he tries to not look very affected by that, it doesn't seem like a reaction a simple curious student would have. But he can't help it but frown. First of all, because he mentioned 'the authorities' and not the guards.

If someone is still confused on how things work with the authorities here, let me explain. 

The authorities are basically, agents that work under the government and the BH agency, and that are trained to solve cases about humans, not super-humans. And, even though is true that the JYP agency is currently working and collaborating with some of them, it is still strange that they didn't let the guards, who are agents working for the JYP agency, take the lead in this case. 

It looks like it isn't that important right? But the fact that the bracelet wasn't confiscated as a possible lead, shows that the authorities aren't trained to work in this kind of cases. Because, any guard here would know that in JYP there is an agent that has 'psychometry' and could find something with that bracelet. 

So, the question here is. Who decided and who let the authorities take lead in the case? He needs to talk to a few people in the agency to get things straight. And, to find that 'friend' Jeongin is talking about. He could be able to find something if he touches it. 

"You said the authorities, but didn't you call the guards when you found the bracelet?" he asks, trying to push a little in case he can learn something.

"Yes but they told me the authorities would take it from there. I asked Jackson hyung about it, you know, the guard that is friends with Jisung hyung and the others?, and he explained that their boss was giving the case to the authorities, although he isn't sure why" 

To that Hyunjin nods. He should talk with the guard too at some point.

"Do you think she ran away? I mean… For what you've told me it was so..sudden" 

"I'm not sure" the maknae pauses and takes a deep breath " I hate to admit it but Jisung hyung might be right"

"About it being a kidnapping?"

"Not exactly. Just the part where he says that it isn't a run away. The kidnapping thing… I don't know, it just doesn't make sense, noona is an orphan so no one would pay a ransom, and she doesn't have enemies or anything" the boy massages the bridge of his nose and looks down, to his hands in thought. "Seems that being 'orphan' is something the four had in common" he adds in a soft voice.

Hyunjin nodded to himself at that. Looks like he had connected some dots by himself. 

Someone kidnapping her for a ransom is out of the possible theories now, along with the runaway one. But, still, he knows from what happened to the freckled boy that the goal was to kidnap them, but he doesn't know for what.

"So it doesn't match with a run away and either with a profitable kidnapping. What is left?" Hyunjin asks in a soft voice asking himself more than the older "Murder?" 

To that, the younger shoots his eyes alarmed at him. Face still, looking for something in his eyes, maybe something to tell him that Hyunjin is just joking but, seems more a look that screams 'I thought about it but didn't want to admit it because, I don't want my friend dead to be a possibility'. 

Hyunjin doesn't look away either, letting the boy scan him. He is in thought, and he knows that the maknae is trying to come to terms with that possibility. 

Although, there are things that still need to be answered in order to know if the kidnappings were to murder them in the end or not.

"You think...someone killed her?" Jeongin finally speaks, and his voice, even though his features remain soft, is a little harsh in Hyunjin's ears, but he doesn't get to answer him.

"My shift is over" a new voice speaks, making them break from whatever trance they were getting in. 

"What were you two talking about?" Seungmin asks as he takes the seat beside Hyunjin. Looking back and forth from one to the other.

And even though Jeongin brushes it off and proceeds to work, he can't help it but think about everything that just happened. Storing the new information about the case in his brain, while Seungmin makes plans and sets dates for their tutoring sessions.

**Changbin POV**

"Hey punchbag lend me some money" a corpulent student grabbed the student Changbin knew as Lee Hojin by his neck. 

The boy could only whisper his words shaking, too occupied trying to breath properly and get out of the big guys' grip, "I only have 3 dollars with me today" .

"3 dollars? You fucking kidding me?" the big guy shoves him against the lockers making all the row tremble, which causes all Changbin's books and papers to fall on the ground from his locker.

The guy was now hovering Hojin and holding his face with his hand, aggressively making the boy look at him, like he was some kind of superior being. "What do you think I can buy with that ? Last time I borrowed money from you I couldn't even buy a fucking drink, are you making fun of me?" the big guy's voice raises.

And he sighs. These type of guys were the worst in Changbin's opinion. They had no rules, they had no honor and no guts, so they just liked to torture those who they thought were weaker than them. Is not like he likes Hojin more though, he just didn't understand him, why would he let that stupid gorilla get what he wants without fighting? Or at least asking for help?

But what he hates the most, are the people around him that look amused. Not helping, just looking with judging eyes as if they would do better in his position. As if they were watching a pray being cornered by a hunter saying 'only the strong one survives', and in the process they believe they are part of the strong ones.

How arrogant. They make him gag. 

Changbin crouched to the ground picking up the books and papers that fell. But, something in him popped when Hojin apologised and the big guy pushed him against the lockers again, stepping on one of Changbin's papers in the act.

"Hey" he said while standing up leaving his books on the ground again, trying to attract the big guy's attention. His eyes were burning furiously now, fists clenched with a serious expression on his face. The other one was surely taller and more muscular than him, he wore his shirt unbuttoned and smelled of cigarettes too, but Changbin wasn't a bit intimidated.

"Get lost hobbit" the guy answered him after eyeing him not impressed. 

He could take his friends teasing about his height since he knew they were just joking with him and that they never were doing it to hurt him, but this time? When a brainless gorilla called him that? No way he will allow that. 

"Who you think you're calling hobbit, scum?" Changbin stepped in front of him, now notoriously angry.

He wasn't sure why he got riled up this quickly, maybe he was still sensible after the events from these last weeks. He felt so powerless after what happened to Felix. Seeing someone you care about in a position like that while you can't do anything is just so fucked up. And on top of that there are no news on who could have been. And it angers him, because he knows how much affected the freckled boy is, and it hurts him.

Although he knew he already had many warnings from his teachers after countless fightings, he couldn't control his anger right now. 

The big guy let Hojin go and turned to him, "Try saying that again" he threatened, stepping in front of him so that they were a fist distance. 

"Scum" Changbin answered him without hesitation, followed by a smirk and a punch.


	13. Rewriten succesfully!

So! I'm back! I finally updated the entire story and changed what I had to change! 

Is been, a long time...I know, sorry T.T 

I wonder how is everyone doing. I hope everyone is well tho, the world is going through so much right now... Everything is so scary. I wish for everyones well being <3 take care

This is not an chapter update, but I thought it would be good to let everyone know that I have rewriten everything (so, some things have changed and others will change) and that I will be uploading a new chapter very very soon! 


	14. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many unanswered questions, but instead of answers this just ends up in more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAA this took me sooooooo long, whyyyyy??????? Sorry, I'm trying to balance life, hobbies and work, but it isn't easy T_T.   
> I hope everyone is doing fine out there <3

**Chan POV**

His feet nervously tapped the hard floor underneath him, evoquing a little melody that stuck with him since this morning. He already recorded the sound of it, in order to not forget and see if he could come up with a song starting from it later. Strange, he knows, but he will take what he gets. Inspiration is something that comes to him in the weirdest places and moments. All that while waiting for the professor who, now, stood in front of him, typing something on the keyboard of his computer.

His name was Park Jinyoung, if he remembers correctly the name he saw on the academy's website. He also remembers reading that he gave classes to higher courses, unfortunately not his, and that recently he took the last counselor's place, who asked for 2 months off work. 

Unfair, to be honest, he wished students could ask for that too. 

The JYP academy, as any other public institution should have, had a counselor that helped students with anything related to their powers or their studies and futures.

That's right, you deduced it right. Chan finally decided to take some action into the matter of his 'lost control' over his powers. 

It's been some time now since strange things started happening to him, at first making him think that it was the side effects of the overwork and exhaustion he was experiencing lately. But, as time passed by he grew more and more confused and worried. His powers started doing strange things. Like, they were changing. Where he could see auras that told him if someone was happy or sad at the moment, now he also could see and  _ feel  _ the exact same feeling in his own bones. Not to mention that he was able even to see  _ why _ the person was feeling like that. 

And where he used to see clearly from a big distance, like he had the ability of a hawk, now he could also anticipate things too, seconds - no, minutes before happening. 

However, the sleepless nights were killing him slowly. Making him lose concentration in class and in his every day activities like composing music. At first, of course he thought it was due to the pent up stress and that it would go away like it always did, reassuring himself that he would be able to go back to his normal sleeping schedule in no time. But, something in his gut told him that  _ this time _ it was different. 

He could  _ feel _ it. Prompts to his power.

It was taking him too long to recover. And things got worse because, the others started noticing it too.

That he was acting strange. That he looked more and more exhausted every morning and that he started not paying attention in class. 

He, as always, brushed it off in a weak attempt to not make his friends worry. But, who was he tricking?

So, finally, he decided to see the counselor to ask for help. Maybe with some help he would understand why his powers suddenly started changing and if it had something to do with the insomnia and the stress he was experiencing. Or, exactly the opposite, if it was because of  _ that _ that his powers were getting like this.

"So, Bang Christopher Chan, is that right?" the man in front of him asked as he passed a hand through his dark hair. Not taking his eyes away from the computer.

"Yes, sir" 

"No need to be so polite Chan-ssi, you can call me hyung" the older said nonchalantly and smiled in his direction, which made the gray haired boy return it and add "Then same goes for you hyung, just call me Chan" 

"Alright then. Tell me what is bothering you so much that you ended up here, seeking for my help" 

Chan cleared his throat once before starting to speak, and leaned on the backrest of the chair. "Is about my powers, I've been having problems with them and I think they are due to my insomnia" 

"Insomnia?" the older asked leaning forward a little to hear better and to let the younger know that he is listening attendly.

In the proces, due to the new proximity, Chan could make the subtle dark circles under his eyes that were covered by concealer, which made him almost chuckle ironically, seeing that he wasn't the only one having problems with sleeping.

"Yeah, I suffer from insomnia on...stressful times" 

"Didn't the doctor give you a prescription for some pills?" 

"He did but they aren't working, and I don't want to take more than necessary either" Chan explained.

"Yeah, is not good for your health" the older sighed "tell me about your powers then, you said that you were experiencing difficulties with them"

"Yes, I mean. I'm not actually experiencing just  _ difficulties _ , the thing is that it feels like they aren't the same powers I used to have? If that makes sense. " 

"They aren't the same ones? In what sense? Here it says that you can see and read auras and other  _ 'sensorial functions' _ " the older explains, interested in his story. It looks like he got some information about him before talking to the boy.

"It's true, I still can do that but...I don't know... just much more. Instead of just feeling or seeing the auras I can, feel them myself? If that makes sense...and about the sensorial functions, I can feel things happen before them actually happening." Chan tries to explain but feels like he just lost himself in the middle of the explanation, since he isn't even sure himself of what his powers have become to be now. 

"Is okay, I do understand what you say, we have similar powers, so don't stress too much trying to explain. I can hear the distress from here" he chuckles lightly, eyes glowing gold for a second to show the younger he used his powers. The little action made Chan somehow relax a little, not very preoccupied to make a fool out of himself any more. 

"While you see and feel the emotions of an aura, I hear it. So, it's kind of similar right?" the older smile, and Chan feels hope creep up his spine, tingling his fingertips. If their powers are so similar, a similar situation or scenario must have taken place in the olders life as well, right?

But as soon as it comes, his hope is crushed down in a blink, only that he doesn't let it show in his face.

"But, I don't remember having such a problem back in my days. Yet again, every power is different and every body as well, so your body  _ or  _ your power are trying to adjust to each other" he explains now looking away from him to check something on the screen of his laptop. "Here says you got your powers quite early and that they took you to a facility as soon as they

found out. Mind if we talk about it a little?" he asks, weary of the younger's reaction, to see if he was overstepping some unspoken boundaries. 

"Yeah, no problem. I'm open about my past so you can ask me anything you want" Chan smiled in return, and made himself more comfortable in the chair. 

And, Jinyoung smiled relieved, "Alright then. Tell me about your first memories and your childhood. What do you remember about that and your powers?" 

"I was born in Australia, Sydney in 1997. I don't know much about my parents but I was told that they were both super-humans and that they lived out of the government's radar. But somehow they found them and me in the process. From what I heard in the facility, when they found us I already had my powers, so, maybe the powers started before that, but I can't remember anything because I was too young" he quickly explains, trying to resume everything to make it less longer, seeing that the older frowned for a fraction of second "That was when I was 3 years old ,I believe. They separated me from my family and took me to Facility 1 located in Jeju island. There I stayed for more than 10 years and escaped with a friend along with other super-humans when the 3 agencies started closing them" 

"Regarding the information about your parents" the older interrupted him "were the scientists that worked at the facility the ones that told you about them?" he asked as his eyes started to glow gold again and looked into his own eyes. Looking for something. 

"Yes, they provided me with the information when I was 10, I think." the younger answered, feeling the older's eyes dig into his skull, like he was trying to decipher something. 

He wanted to ask for the reason that made the older use his powers on him but didn't have time as the older, after a long pause and deactivation of his powers, changed topics with a small smile. "I heard that the Facility 1 was the most pacific one in terms of 'abuse' " added looking at him and Chan nodded his head.

"Yeah, kind of. They relied more on psychological tortures than physical ones. And didn't usually make us fight each other to death. But that doesn't necessarily make it better" he scratched his neck trying not to remember what he had to endure all his years there. 

"Of course not. Must have been awful. Kids nowadays don't exactly know how lucky they are for being born in this time. Or so I want to think" Jinyoung whispered his last words with a sad smile painted on his lips. 

Chan, on the other side, isn't sure. He is still stuck with those memories of sorrow and pain when he thinks about the facilities. And, of course, anything looks better than that. But, is it?

Now, there may not be any more facilities open. But the tension between the two species is higher than ever. And things are so confusing for everyone. Because, no species is totally good, but neither are they totally evil. And everyone knows that.

"My powers remained the same since the day I stepped foot on the facility, until now. And never experienced anything similar to this." he added, ending the explanation there and not knowing what more to say, so he just waited for another question or answer.

The older nodded again in understandment as he intertwined his fingers over the table in thought. "You said you have two super-human parents right? Where are they now?" he asks skeptically.

"Probably on the run or...dead. When I got out of there and joined the JYP orphanage, they did check to see what happened to my parents but there wasn't any information about them. They just vanished the day they found us" 

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jinyoung looked at him apologetically but Chan brushed it off "is okay. It's been a long time and it does not affect me as much as before, I can't even remember anything about them anyways."

"The fact that they are both super-human, catched my eye. There are few cases when two super-humans are able to procreate since our DNA kind of overlaps itself or anulates each other. Studies have shown that it is normal to see, in kids that are born from a couple with powers, anomalies like two different powers or powers that activate only in a certain season of the year, and things like that. Maybe you are an anomaly too, and your powers didn't develop themselves totally at the beginning or you have another one overlapping the other. Is just a theory though." 

And Chan in a deep thought state. And, actually, thinks about it, because it kind of makes sense. But still, doesn't understand why now, even though he guesses it might be because they are talking about an anomaly. Something you would expect to be unpredictable. 

Maybe he will take a visit to the library someday to learn a lil bit more about all of this.

"I see. So I have to basically re-learn how to control my power? Well, my powers?" he asks, kind of scared of the answers, because it could mean a change of classes too and starting from zero.

"Not necessarily. You said you can still feel and see auras and have sensorial functions amplified. So I wouldn't call it  _ re-learning,  _ more like adding some things to what you already know. I advise you to take a list and write down everything you can do with your powers. It could help you see things more clearly." 

Chan nodded to that, relieved to hear it. It will be a pain in the ass if he adds the fact that he is in the middle of exams and producing stuff but, it is needed. So he will make an effort to somehow fit the 'new learning process' of his powers in his agenda.

He was going to say something. Maybe a recommendation on books he could learn from about this "anomalies" or sites on the internet. But he stopped himself when he felt his eyes turn pale yellow. Illuminating like two moons in the night sky.

"It's starting again" he whispers looking down as his vision started to blur. 

"Don't fight it. Just let it be. Let yourself believe that you have the control. That's how you start, after that It will be easier for you to use it at will" the older explains keeping him in place. 

"I can't see a thing but I'm feeling turbulence. Like the room is shaking and idk why but I feel kind of angry about it."

"I imagine this is like a premonition that something will happen soon?"

Chan nods "Yeah, but I don't know wh- I-I…wait…Bin?" he starts but changes rapidly to a sitting position startling the older. "I need to go. Hyung, thanks for helping me really, I-I'll come back If I need more help, I need to go now. Sorry" Chan hurriedly says and while letting a chorus of sorrys and really sorrys he gets his backpack and storms out of the room leaving Jinyoung confused behind. 

The older does not move from his spot, not even caring about shutting the door close behind the younger.

He wishes he could have had time to use his power to 'hear' what was worrying the younger so much. If he is honest, he really wants the other to come back again. Maybe just to check his evolution regardless of his powers. He doesn't have many cases like this. Regardless if he really is an anomaly or not.

However, one thing worries him. He reaches for the mouse of his computer to click again the document he had about the young boy. 

A ghost memory of the honest sound he witnessed before repeating in his head. He is sure Chan wasn't lying to him about his past, so, "What did they lie you for Bang Christopher Chan?" he whispers and rests against the backrest, letting a sigh escape his lips when reading the information the academy has about Chan.

»»»

Hard footsteps echoed on the marvel ground of the academies hallway. And, even though his legs were quick his mind was slow and couldn't prosecute much as he got a jag lagged reaction of a headache to what he just felt back in the counseling room. 

He didn't feel much though. Just an aura he would have described as Changbin's when his friends bicker with him, if it wasn't for the turbulence and the uneasy feeling he got after seeing angry colours all over him. 

A few students get in his way and collide with him, from time to time, but he can't blame them. They aren't the ones running like someone was chasing them. So he apologizes in a shout as he makes his way through them, trying his best to avoid them. 

He thinks the run to his destination shouldn't be that long, but he isn't even sure where he is running to. His feet are just moving on their own and he has this  _ feeling  _ that he should turn to the right and go to the left sometimes. So he just lets his instincts take the lead and shuts his brain. But, fails as he ends up in halls he knows. Where their lockers are placed and starts seeing a bunch of students on the scene surrounding something.

He can make a few voices out of them, despite the shouts from the crowd, and recognizes Jeongin's and Changbin's. 

"STOP!"

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" 

He hears a hoarse and low growl when, after making his way into the circle he sees a very angry Changbin with yellow eyes being held by a struggling Jeongin.

'Powers are not allowed on campus, only if you have permission from a teacher'' he remembers the first and most important rule in the academy, when eyeing the shaking lockers around them.

There is a man on the ground raised on his elbows with his face bruised and a bit of blood coming out of his, probably broken, nose. Which is worse than how Changbin looks. Having only a cut and a bruise in his left cheek. 

And even if he shouldn't be biased he feels better knowing that his friend wasn't injured badly. 

He also notices a few guys around the boy on the ground, making sure he is okay. And he almost apologizes, feeling sorry for what Changbin did but, something in that boy's face makes him feel uneasy. 

So he doesn't say anything. If his  _ feelings  _

were right about something happening to Changbin, then what he feels about that guy is true too. So, he looks at the shorter one of his friends. And gives him a look. A not very happy one. 

Luckly, it seems like no one called the guards. And the mess wasn't that big as to make any teacher hear the shouts and come quickly to see what was happening. 

So it is good, for the two of them. If they stop now, this could be forgotten.

"Okay everyone! There is nothing to see here! Come on, dissipate!" he starts shouting, motioning with his hands to the people and making them step back and go to what they were doing. 

He looks back to Changbin for a second and sees Jeongin struggling to keep the boys mouth shut as they see the boy who just got beaten up go with some other guys, after spitting on the ground next to them.

After the crowd dissipated completely and the beaten guy was gone, Jeongin let go of Changbin. The boy knew their friends weren't happy so he portrayed a little and awkward smile and directed to Chan. 

"Hyung… I-" but the older interrupted him by approaching him and holding a hand up "Let's go, you need to put something cold on that" he sighs and signals the younger's cheek.

  
  


**Changbin POV**

He walked to the dorms with Jeongin and Chan who kept silent the entire time, surelly preparing their scolding in their minds for when they entered Felix's and Minho's room, out of the public eye.

The older of them called the blue haired boy seeking help without explaining much. The latter, confused but firmly invited them to his dorm, saying he had a first aid kit they could use. Chan knew Minho was the one who would know what to do with a bruise like that, so they marched in the direction of the boy's dorm.

He obviously felt bad for everything, well not exactly everything, just the part where he upsets his friends since that guy did deserve a few punches in his opinion. Which led him to walk awkwardly in silence in between the two of them, like he was some kind of criminal that just got handcuffed, avoiding their eyes.

They got there and upon opening the door, Minho greeted them with a shout from his bed, saying that the door was open. He looked like he was scrolling on his phone but left it on his bed when seeing Changbin enter and sit in one of the chairs. 

With a sigh and an eye roll, he got up and entered the bathroom "I'll go get the first aid kit". Just to get back with a little red and white box taking the seat next to him, facing him.

"Again? You should pay me for this, I'm not your personal nurse, you know?" 

The commentary sounded like this wasn't the first time he treated the dark haired boy's injuries. So, Chan made a noise of confusion. Battling between saying something or not, just to make sure that this wasn't an usual situation between the two that they didn't know about. But, even though Changbin saw the expressions in their faces and the urge to ask, they didn't ask anything. 

However, he wouldn't deny it, because it was true. And he didn't regret it since that way he got to know Minho.

It was a few years ago. When the two little groups fused and formed the current group of friends they have. They were in the same class at that time, while their hyung was in an upper one and the youngers in a lower one. But still, they didn't talk much. He knew his name because he heard a few things from Felix, a new acquaintance at the time, who was in the same dance group as him. But as he said they didn't talk much. 

It was one day that Changbin got in a fight and got injured that they talked more than two words for the first time. He doesn't remember what the fight was about but, knowing himself he is sure the other one deserved it. 

He would have gone to the nursery to treat his wounds, if it wasn't for the superficial injuries and the fact that the nurse would start to make questions. Affortunetly, no one saw him fight that day so no one could tell the teachers about it, and Changbin wouldn't get scolded or punished. 

He would usually let the wounds heal for themselves, super-human quick healing process and all, you know? But, Minho saw him that day and dragged him to the dance practice room. 

Changbin, of course, was confused but let the older drag him and make him sit in a bank. 

'That injury on your arm will get infected if you don't treat it correctly, which will slow down the healing process' was the first thing the dancer told him as he proceeded to treat his wounds. 

After that, every time Minho found him bruised or wounded he would treat him. Although, Chanbin would try to escape from him, scared that he would tell Chan. 

"The bruise will disappear in a few days" Minho commented as he put his hand on his cheek. Letting everyone in the room know that his injury wasn't that bad.

"How did it happen?" the dancer asked, looking at the olders. His eyes started glowing yellow as his hand that rested on his cheek got ice cold. He only did that when he needed to numb it a little to apply disinfectant.

"He got into another fight with a bully" the young one explained. " The other one ended up worse than him though" he sighed.

"He deserved it" Changbin pouted and huffed just to earn a stinging pain from Minho who was now cleaning the cut.

"It could have been worse Bin" Chan crossed his arms over his chest "You could have gotten badly injured, who knows? Maybe that guy was about to use his powers on you" 

"Then, I would have used mine too" he replied "And then you would have gotten expelled. You know how strict they are with this" Chan answered.

"That prick deserved it, if you would have seen him... he was bullying someone in front of my eyes and no one was doing nothing! He even called me hobbit! And not to mention he stepped in one of my english assignments" he started rambling agitated and a little bit upset that he was getting scolded like a little kid.

"Bin-" Chan tried to talk but Changbin wouldn't let him.

"If you would have seen it I'm sure you would have done the same thing, I just did what I-" but was stopped by Minho who just flickered his forehead. "Let the old man speak you impulsive hobbit" 

"Old man..?" Chan whispered looking a little taken back but let it slide as he started lecturing the dark haired boy. 

"I don't underestimate your judgment, because I know you, and I do believe that you are telling the truth. What I don't like is that you put yourself in danger, and that you didn't think of the possible consequences of it. You got in many fights this year and everyone knows about it, do you remember how the principal warned you last time? that if he heard about another fight he would take bigger measures?" the gray haired boy asked looking at him but Changbin didn't dare look at him in the eyes. 

"I'm not saying you should have just ignored the bully and let him do whatever he wanted. Just, don't beat the shit out of him like that. You could have just protected the boy that was being bullied by staying by his side, not  _ starting  _ the fight." Chan sighed and approached him, letting his hand fall on his shoulder to let the younger boy know that he wasn't upset "Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset or disappointed about it. I'm just worried that one day you will get really injured Bin." 

" I'm with Chan hyung in this." Jeongin spoke "You can't keep this going hyung. I talked with my boss this morning about you working at the cafe. You know what he told me? 'I don't think letting a bullie like him work here will give a good image to the cafe, he might scare clients away'." the younger explained, high pitching his voice to mimic his boss's voice.

Minho huffed at that, trying desperately not to burst out laughing at the comment.

"You see what I mean? You already created yourself a bad image in this academy by looking so scary, which is stupid for people to judge you by how you look, I know, but you going around punching people isn't helping quiet the rumors down" Jeongin explained crossing his arms as he sighed. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to care about what people rumor about you, because you shouldn't care about it, what you should care about is  _ you _ , and how this bad image you are giving by picking up a fight around is incapacitating you from doing what you want, which is working at Soul Cup. I'm going to try to convince my boss so don't worry about it but you have to promise us that you'll try to keep your anger in place" 

"You want to work at Soul Cup?" Minho asks surprised from his spot in front of him to which Changbin just nods.

"That being said" Chan cleared his throat and back hugged the injured boy sitting on the chair by folding his arms around his neck. "Just, know that we love you, okay?" 

The sincere I love you that left Chan's mouth made Changbin smile slightly, but he kept watching his hands that rested on his lap in thought. 

He was right, but he somehow didn't want to admit it. It's not like he has anger problems, it's just that he gets furious easily. "Sorry, I promise I'll try to not fight again. And this time for real." he pouted "But please Innie try and convince your boss into letting me work there. I...really need the job" he sounded apologetical and kind of desperate at the end of his statement. Which made Jeongin question it but nodded.

"Done" Minho broke the silence by patting his cheek once a little bit hard, making him flinch. "Auch!" but the older didn't seem to mind as he got up and recoger the first aid kit to leave it in its original place. 

When everything was in its place the main door burst open, a mop of bright blond hair coming into view. 

"Hyung, I'm back" said the freckled boy, entering the room as he locked eyes with the visitors in there. Surprize washing over his face as he realized that there was some kind of meeting in his room.

"What are you all doing here…?" he asks as Minho comes out of the bathroom and sits himself back on his bed. "Ask your Binnie over there" he signals weakly to Changbin, who is frozen in his place.

Confused and embarrassed at the nickname, he looks up, noticing the younger boy's eyes on him. A gaze he never saw appeared in the freckled boy's gentle eyes. Screaming silently with his body for some kind of explanation as he ran to his side. "What happened hyung!?" he says, obviously referring to his injury.

Chan hyung and Jeongin backed up when Felix approached them and placed his hands on his cheeks. He would be lying if he said he wasn't preoccupied to get noticed by the boy when coming here. But, now? When Felix is so close to him and holds him? He does not regret anything. Well, only worrying the boy.

"Changbin hyung got into another fight" Innie sighs.

"Another one?!" Felix exclaims as he brushes his fingers along his cheeks, caressing lovingly and worriedly. "They told you that if you started another one there would be big consequences!!!" he panics and to his surprise he hugs him tightly, dropping his bag to the floor. "I don't want them to expulse you hyung!"

"Lixie, relax, no professor is aware of it. Nothing is gonna happen, promise" he tries to calm him but as he wraps his arms around the boy he feels him thigh his embrace. 

"You can't know that for sure! " Felix argues. "You promised you wouldn't get into a fight again" and slaps his shoulder slightly.

"Sorry, I really really promise this time, it won't happen again" he says, guild forming in his throat. 

"You better, I hate seeing you hurt" 

"Okay lovebirds, if you are going to dramatize a little brush on his cheek like he was about to die or something, keep your lovely dovely actitud out of my room. I was reading when you 3 entered" Minho teases and rolls his eyes as he sits back on his bed comfortably, phone in his hands. 

Chan chuckles the statement "while on your phone?" to which Minho shrugs and shows them his phone where a digital book is on "too many trees being cut to make books that after a few reads will be thrown away" he says and sighs.

**»»»**

**Hyunjin POV**

Monday mornings were the worst. And any student would relate and say the same if you asked them. 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, wasn't even a real student and still agreed with that, so you could say that, the hatred towards mondays, was indeed an universal law. 

"You'all better pay attention to this, it will be on the exam" their math teacher announced as he tapped the book on his table slightly with his hand, just to proceed to start writing something on the white board. 

The entire class groaned in unison as the equation was being explained. Obviously, giving a challenge to understand too many of them, while others just kept silent while taking notes. He, Seungmin and Jisung were one of the latter's while Felix and Jeongin looked already stressed over the problems in the book. 

However, the class was interrupted by a knock on the door. Stopping the teacher's explanation and their pens, just to turn and look in the door's direction. Awaiting for it to be opened by the unexpected visitor.

And that's how his hyung, Park Jinyoung, JYP agent that was currently jungling with his night shifts at the agency and his position as a teacher at the academy, picked into the room, signaling the maths teacher to come out. 

As expected, the teacher looked confused but nonetheless he did as he was told and got out of class without a word, while the students started murmuring. Some happy to have a possible little break from the class and others curious about the sudden intrusion.

The door was closed behind the teacher, letting the students alone in the classroom.

"I wonder what happened" Hyunjin heard Jisung ask Seungmin who just shruggered not too preoccupied about it. 

And, Hyunjin would be lying if he said he was curious too, if it wasn't for the quick return of the math teacher and his nonchalant comment, that didn't give him many options.

"Hwang Hyunjin, take your things and go see professor Park outside. You are disregarded for today, you can ask for notes to a classmate later. Go" 

With that he was left thrown off. It wasn't actually the sudden comment or the way that if was said, it was more of a question that it was said in front of the entire class. So, it made him think that this might be something serious that made his hyung come here in middle of the class. Just to take him out. 

So he got up and started quickly to pack his things. 

His friends threw confused glances at him, probably wanting an explanation for it. But, he just gave them the exact same expression in return. Making it look like he didn't know why he was being called either. 

It wasn't a total lie, so he bet his expression might have looked real because no one said anything. They all quickly returned their attention to the class, the teacher already starting again from where he left the explanation, while he made his way to the door and closed behind him.

His hyung, who was as the teacher told him, waiting outside, signaled Hyunjin with his head to follow him through the hallway. So he did as he was told.

"We have a case" Jinyoung spoke.

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion trailing behind him "That shouldn't be my problem right now, I can't take a case when I'm undercover, remember?" 

"I know, but this case, the victim in this case is related to your investigation" the older said with a serious tone that made Hyunjin worry. "How is that so?"

His hyung wasn't the type to be this serious in the field. He usually would joke around trying to enlighten the mood, because he and Jimin were the more serious ones. But seeing him not even directing a glance at him and speaking so seriously about something… only meant one thing. This case made his hyung mad. 

"The victim is Min Taeyoung, the second missing student" 

  
  


**Minho POV**

The loud music blocked any sound from inside the bus when it stopped at one of the stops. Not very lejos from his destination. He knew by heart now that at these hours usually many kids use the bus to get back to their homes, so it isn't strange that a few kids get in it. But he is thankful that no one sits beside him. 

Maybe, it is the fact that he is wearing his JYP academy uniform on a Monday, the JYP logo standing proudly attached to his jacket's right side. Or maybe is because every time someone enters the bus he gives them a look, to what he guesses, it must not be a very friendly one. 

Whichever it is, he is thankful, he doesn't like when people sit beside him this close, especially in places like these. He usually avoids public places, like transports and crowded areas. But to be able to go to the place he wants he needs to use the public transport, knowing that is a, way too long, walk from the academy to there, and taking in count that taxis are too expensive nowadays. 

He turns up the volume of the music and closes his eyes as his head leans on the window, when two kids manage to take the seat behind him. Not happy to hear that he is still able to hear their conversation due to the proximity.

_ "Hey, have you seen his uniform? Is my first time sitting so close to one of them" he hears one of the boys speak. _

_ "Shhhh he might hear you" _

_ "He has earphones on, he won't hear us." _

_ "still…what if he isn't listening to music! you stupid" he can hear at the end of the sentence that the older boy gets a hit on the shoulder or somewhere near there. _

_ "This is so thrilling tho, I would pay to see what powers he has"  _

_ "You're incredible" _

_ "Why??" the boy whines. _

_ "Super-humans are dangerous af, don't provoke him!"  _

_ "You are worrying too much, If he tries something we call the authorities and they will behead him if they lay a finger on us" the boy giggles. _

_ "You can't say things like that so lightheaded!" the other boy whispers. _

_ "Why? Is true!" _

The bus comes to a stop, which makes Minho open his eyes and get his backpack from under his seat, ready to get out of there. The boys that were whispering keep their gazes at him, full of curiosity and what looks like a little cautiousness. He unconsciously looks at them from his side, making them get stiff, like they were just caught doing something bad. But, he doesn't say anything and gets out of the bus ignoring any other glances from the passengers.

Is not like he likes getting looks from people from time to time. But he was in a rush to get to the bus station, not wanting to miss the one he needed to ride, so as soon as his class ended he got to the station and waited. Backpack still on one of his shoulders and uniform still on him.

But it isn't all bad. Thanks to this same look, he might be able to get out of the place he is going to, quicker than he expected.

In a steady pace he made his way in between the few people that crowded the streets. Earphones still on, playing for the 19th time the same melody he was listening to in his 37 minute ride. 

There was still snow on the ground so he watched his steps not to slide. 

He was looking for a cafe, a small local in between the endless shops on a busy street in Seoul. 

He has been here a few times in the past, meeting with the same person. But it was the first time looking for that specifical cafe so he felt a little confused as people kept walking in his opposite direction. 

Until a little old red carpet, snow piled on it, stood out above him. Welcoming him to the entrance of an old looking cafe as well. One that had artificial flowers at the entrance, untouched by the snow. 

He expected a sound to indicate his arrival when entering the place by pushing the heavy door, like the bell sound they had at Soul Cup, but instead was welcome with silence. As well as from a non existent bell and as well as from the empty place. The sight almost makes him huff from the obvious selection of location his mother gave him to meet in. 

The place really looked like not many people would enter. So it was perfect for a secret meeting with your not wanted super-human son.

The lights were dimmed to the point the local looked almost dreamy and located in a timeline where night had fallen in place. Maybe it was due to the little light the bombillas gave, hanging from a cable alone, in little groups above every wooden table. 

The silence in the local was so suffocating, the owners deciding to let the clients enjoy a coffee and a book between muffled sounds of the outside people and cars. Even so, there was no one in there when he entered. Only a woman, far away from the windows, sitting at a table in the corner of the room. One of the workers was bringing her pastries and a cup of what he knew was, black coffee. His mother's favourite.

She wore a long dark black dress, with a long black coat placed neatly over her thighs. As he approached he could make out her face batter, she had near nothing makeup but styled her short hair that rested over her shoulders in a careful manner, letting her platinum long earrings be seen as she moved some hair from her face by placing it behind her ear in a movement.

He remembered those earrings. And it brought hurtful memories back. Memories he preferred he forgot about. 

The earrings were made of a long delicate chain that ended in a little diamond. Earring his father and him selected carefully for her on christmas. Earrings he helped his father pay with his savings. 

He made his way to the table, avoiding her gaze once she was aware of his presence. A smile appeared in her face, thin pink lips stretching but not letting her white pearl teeth show. "I thought you wouldn't come" his mother told him as she pushed the menu in front of him once he settled in the chair.

"Wasn't going to, but I had things to do in the city anyways" Minho tells her, not amused to make her think that he actually came here for her. He isn't going to give her hope. He refuses the menu in front of him and slips it in front of her. The words slipping away from his actions and telling her to get to the point. 

She sighs and whispers "I imagine you are still angry". He doesn't respond because he is sure his mother knows the answer but gives her a little glaze when he notices the lack of conversation continues. 

She was looking in the distance, past the tables, past the windows from the local, looking at something, or what he thought was searching for something, while her face didn't move a centimetre or expresion didn't falter. 

He was about to look in the same direction as her, the silence that suddenly interrupted them giving the best out of his curiosity. But stopped himself from doing it once she started talking again. "How is school? Still having problems with geography?" 

"I don't take geography at the academy" he replies driely. 

"And your friends? How are they? I remember you once told me you were practicing dancing now, are your friends practicing dan-" even so once again Minho driely interrupts her "My friends are fine. Could you get to the point? I thought you didn't want me to stay out here in the city with you for more than necessary" 

She sighs, once again looking out the far windows "You know, I was...thinking about quitting my job" she simply says, and let's Minho asimilate her words.

'Quitting her job? her precious job? The one that she preferred more than his son and husband?' Minho tries to look incredulously at her but fails as he frowns at the idea. Not pleased with what he is being told.

"I know it is sudden. I know this does not make sense knowing all the...things I did to keep it" she laughs bittersweetly "but, I found...there are some inconvenients and I think the best choice is to quit and maybe-" but gets interrupted by Minho.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about? You'll quit your job for some inconvenience? Wasn't it an inconvenience as well when your job required no super-human family members? When you had to erase me and dad from your life?" he doesn't shout, he never shouts, but now?, he does raise his voice. Still, she doesn't seem surprised. She is the only person in this stupid world that can make Minho lose his composture. 

"It was an inconvenience, Minho, but I did it so that we could have a win-win situation, I got my job and you wouldn't have problems in the super-human world because of me. Because your mother works under the government. You know how things are currently between the government and super-humans…" she explains, expression as solid as a rock, not letting slip a single gota of affection. She never was the best at expressing her feelings with her face, or her words. Something, unfortunately Minho inherited from her. 

"Then fucking keep your job! You did all this and now you want to just quit?! Was this a joke for you or something?!" he asks, jaw clenching in unbelivedness.

"Of course not! You are everything to me. Everything I did was for you, I can't explain why I abandoned you the way I did but please Minho, I already told you this a hundred of times, believe in me. What I'm doing now too… is...for you. Entirely for you and...your kind, if your dad would still be alive he would have understood that-" she tries to explain herself once again, and even attempts to interlock her hand with his but he retracts it sharply and quickly. 

"I don't need your protection. I don't need anything from you. You can't just expect me to just believe you blindly." he sits up abruptly while taking his backpack. "I did not come here to hear this bullshit, and neither to hear you talk as if you know what dad would have said about this all" he almost shouts, anger blinding him.

Even if his mother called him while he got out of the cafe, he pretended not to hear her. This was a lot to take in, and now he wasn't in his right mind.

»»»

He flew the scene and wandered around the loud and busy city with no destination in mind. Just wanting a break from his life, and seeking comfort from a city where no one knew him. 

Even so, in order to walk so freely around Seoul it was necessary a change of clothes. Something he couldn't do right now. And still, he took his JYP uniform jacket and put it in his backpack, hoping it would do the trick. 

That worked, apparently, even though he had to endure the cold and the subtle stares from the people who thought 'isn't he could without a jacket?'. One would have thought that he wouldn't be able to feel any cold knowing he had powers that could create ice from water. And it was partially true, he was able to wear a swimming costume in plain winter while taking a nap in the middle of the forest, that, only if he kept his powers activated. Which meant turning his eyes gold, something he wasn't going to do in the middle of a human city.

He stopped at a crosswalk, along with other people, waiting in between them for the light to turn green. That's when he started hearing sirens in the distance, maybe they were there from the start, since no one looked shocked, or maybe it was a normal occurrence to hear an ambulance around here. 

He popped out of his bubble, when between the faces that stood on the other side of the crosswalk, one reminded him of a black haired boy he knew. 

"Hyunjin?" he whispered to himself and blinked a few times, not sure if he was hallucinating it.

The boy should be still in class, so why was he here? He thought to himself, but as soon as he started walking in his direction, the light already having changed to green, he lost sight of the boy. Like he was never there. 

  
  



End file.
